The Art
by Andrea Genea
Summary: I crouched in the corner of the room, ready to attack him. My instincts told me that he is the enemy for causing this burning in my throat...but my heart tells me he is the best thing that ever happend to me.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I went back through my mind, attempting to figure out how I had gotten myself into this situation. I found nothing.  
I was crouched down across the room, hiding from the truth.  
I knew this burning was not normal, that it was a sign of my new mutant-like state. I knew that this wasn't going away and there was no turning back now.  
He calls my name, apologizing for what he has done, but for the life of me, I cannot figure out why he apologizes.  
He was the one that opened my eyes to life and how truly wonderful it could be.


	2. Chapter 1: Blend in

Chapter 1  
Blend in

I leave my house; flustered and displeased with the turn my life has taken. My mother is waiting impatiently in the car, but what could I do about that? I had just spent two hours trying to figure out how to make myself look somewhat decent for the first day.  
I've lived in this town my whole life, but I've been homeschooled for 16 years. I looked back at the conversation that I had with my parents, arguing that I didn't need to go to public school.  
I said that public school would have its terrible temptations, when they asked me to list them, well let's just say they were horrified. I told them that it would tempt sex, drugs, alcohol, cussing, bad grades, and no interest in college.  
They didn't buy my claims, they told me that it would be a wonderful experience, for me to spend my last two years in high school with kids my age and becoming—what my mother called experienced—street smart. They went over the basics, learning about lying and truth, trust and dignity, the importance of friends. Truth of the matter is, I don't want any of that.  
I want to be an artist, it's all I've ever wanted, and I believe it's all I'll ever want for the rest of my life. I don't remember _not _wanting it. I had my entire plan figured out.  
I was going to get a scholar ship—something that my parents said I would be more eligible to now that I'm going to public school—for the Art Institute of Illinois. My parents have a different plan for that subject matter; I'm supposed to be a doctor.  
My family and I took a vacation to Chicago when I was in the eighth grade and ever since then, I've been dreaming of that school. I've heard of their experienced professors, their unmatchable tools, and most of all, the experience. I knew that I could never get an experience like that here.

"Andrea, honey, it won't be a good impression to make on your teachers and peers if you are late on your first day." My mother warned as I slammed my car door shut.  
She turned her head to look at what had taken me so long.  
I knew that this school wasn't exactly a high-class school, but I needed to look decent. I chose my navy blue blouse that buttoned up the middle and hugged me in the waist. I also had a white belt that synched the waist.  
As for pants, well I didn't have anything fancy so I just wore some dark wash jeans and black ballet flats.  
My hair was a totally different nightmare. I had sandy blond hair that went down to my waist. It was unbelievably curly. Everyone said it was absolutely beautiful, but I couldn't stand it. I have straightened my hair every day since I discovered the wonders of flat irons. I first got one when I was twelve. It helps me blend in somewhat. Although blending in sounded great my first year in public school, I did plan on make a statement sometime during the year. But today, I decided blending in was my best bet, so I straightened it.

"You look pretty," she smiled. "You know what would have really topped your look?"

"What's that?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Leaving your hair curly." Her voice was calm and sweet.

"I want to blend in today, mom." I argued.

"Why though? You're so talented, artists _never_ blend in. They just can't."

She likes my hair curly, she always has. She's always told me that I should enjoy my curls because so many girls would give their eyeteeth for them.  
I've always found that to be a load of—

"So are you excited?" she asked and I lost my train of thought.

"I guess…" I trailed off. "Where's Helen?"

Helen is my younger sister; she was a freshman in high school this year.

"She got a ride with some friends." My mother answered.

"And dad?"

"He's got a new job today. He's actually going to be substituting at your school until he can secure a regular job there as a computer teacher."

I gasped, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Don't worry dear; he's going to be subbing for the freshmen and sophomores, not the juniors."

I nodded quickly. I ran my fingers through my hair and narrowed my eyes.

"You said that Helen got a ride with friends?"

"Yep, she met some girls at the freshmen orientation that live just a few blocks from us. They offered to give her a ride to school and show her around."

Amazing, my fourteen year old sister had friends to go to school with and I didn't. I scowled out the window.  
My mother is a fresh lawyer out of law school, her college professors said that she had a great deal of promise and she left college with many job offers. She had started law school right out of high school. She met my father a few years later, got married, and had me. She put her career on hold to stay home and take care of me. She said she didn't regret anything, but I knew part of her wished she hadn't waited so long to get back into the business.  
We pulled into the school parking lot, following the long flow of traffic. I was embarrassed to see that I wasn't going to have as easy of a time blending in as I had hoped.  
All of these cars were older and beaten down. Mine was a newer Camaro that stood out like a sore thumb. I let out a nervous sigh as my mother circled the parking lot, searching for a spot.

"It'll be alright, hon." She said, trying to calm me. It didn't work.

She must have circled that parking lot half a dozen times. She finally found a spot that was close to the school, she started toward it. Just as we were getting ready to pull in, a brunette in a black convertible took the spot.  
The brunette took off her sunglasses and gave me a glare, guess I wasn't the only one whose car was going to stand out.

"That was rude." I muttered to myself.

"What's that dear?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

To our surprise, a spot freed up next to the black convertible. I let out a sigh as I eyed up the long legged brunette. I've only read about the girls and seen them in the movies, but this must be the girl that everyone feared; the "it girl".  
The girl sat in the driver's seat, fixing her makeup. I rolled my eyes and looked ahead.

"Okay, now if you need to come home, if it gets to be too hard, just call me…" she trailed off as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her cell phone number. "Here, call me at this number, don't be afraid."

She looked at me with a nervous look.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can take a sick day and we can go tomorrow." She asked.

"No, mom, I'm fine." I lied.

"You're sure?" she asked again, she was genuinely worried.

"Mhm." I muttered.

I got out of the car, slinging my book bag over my shoulder. The brunette had already begun walking into the school, I had a feeling that I didn't want to be around her.  
There was another car that pulled into the spot that mother was in. There was a boy in the driver's seat. The windows were tinted to an extent that I was unable to see what he looked like, or if he was looking at me.  
I turned around and walked toward the school. I hadn't even realized what the school looked like. It was overly large. It could almost pass for a college in a way. That didn't make me like public school any more.  
I heard footsteps behind me; I looked out of the corner of my eye, but saw no one. I continued walking into the school, keeping my head down a bit.  
The office was right next to the door and I decided that I needed a map of the school, so I walked in. There was a little woman, mid thirties, behind the counter. She looked at me and smiled.

"How can I help you, hon?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"I'm Andrea Genea'…I'm new here." I said softly.

"Oh hello Andrea, can I get you a map of the school?"

"That'd be great."

She turned around and grabbed a folder and started sifting through it. She found what she was looking for and handed me some papers.

"This is the map of the school and your schedule."

"Okay thanks." I murmured, looking over the map.

"So, Andrea, where'd you move from?" she asked.

"Oh, I've lived here my entire life; I've just been homeschooled until now."

"Oh, how interesting!" she squeaked. "Well, I hope your experience at school is a wonderful one. High school can get rough though, so be careful."

"Thank you." I turned for the door and walked out.

Just as I was opening the door, the boy, the one from the parking lot I supposed, was walking by. He looked at me briefly at me and then looked the other way. He was certainly a handsome boy, tall, muscular. His face was longer and squared off. His hair was shaggy and a sandy brown color, with a tint of reddish gold in it.  
I shook off his look and walked over to the freshman hallway. It was full of young teens, chatting and rushing about. Probably freaking out about being in high school for the first time.  
Then I walked over to the sophomore hallway, it was connected to the freshman hallway by a corner. This one was less crazy, but still had some commotion about it. They were all getting used to the fact that they weren't at the bottom of to totem pole anymore, learning to be accepted.  
Then there was my hallway, the junior hallway. This hallway was chill and mellow. The people in this hallway were made up of mature teenagers who were annoyed by the freshman.  
I walked slowly to my locker, locker number 323. I looked at the combination on the piece of paper in my hand. I looked back up at my locker and started to try the code. When I was finished I tried opening it. That was a bust, it wouldn't open. I tried it again and again. Finally I gave up and looked sheepishly around the hallway, no one was looking luckily.  
A girl walked up next to me, a bouncing red head. She was wearing a dark green knee length dress with gold sandals. I decided to watch her out of the corner of my eye to see if her locker worked well. She put in her combination with ease, then reached up to the top of her locker, elbowed it twice and then kicked the bottom twice. I thought it was silly and looked goofy, but her locker opened up right away.  
I didn't want to copy her methods while she was standing next to me so I decided to wait until she left. I stood there, pretending to read my schedule until she left.  
Five minutes must have past and she was unbelievably slow. She started giggling, I looked around, but no one was there making her laugh. Her giggles came harder after I looked around. She wasn't on the phone and no one was around.  
I stood there feeling like an idiot, not knowing what she's laughing at. I looked down at my clothes to see if I was having a wardrobe malfunction, nothing.

"You need help opening your locker don't you?" she giggled.

I stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Here, let me help you." She giggled again.

What is up with this chick? She stepped in front of me and grabbed the paper from my hands and looked at the combination. She entered my combination with same ease she used when entering her own. She elbowed the top of my locker twice and kicked the bottom twice. Then she attempted to open it and succeeded.  
She stepped aside, motioning to the locker like she was a sales person.

"Thank you…" I said in a confused tone.

"You're new here aren't you?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." I answered, I was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I could tell; most people have the hang of these lockers by now."

"I see."

"I'm Anneliese Radferd by the way." She said, holding out her hand.

"Andrea Genea'." I said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. So where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh, I've lived here since I was born; I've just been homeschooled until now." I answered nodding.

"Ah, I see. Why'd you come to school now?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together.

"Uh, well it wasn't my choice."

"Who's was it?"

"Well, my parents said that it would be a good experience, better chances at college, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh, I see." She giggled. "So what's your first class?" I didn't even have to answer her; she was already taking my schedule out of my hand. She smiled to herself. Then she handed the paper back.

"You have first hour trig with Anderson, same as me."

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

"If you'd like I could walk you to class?" she offered, her voice kind.

Part of me wanted to decline, but then again, I had no idea where that was.

"That'd be great." I answered.

"Cool, well we still have a while till we need to be there, so we could just get to know each other?"

"Yeah, sure, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"Who has a locker next to me?"

"Oh it's…" her voice trailed off, and she looked across the hall.

"It's who?"

I turned around to see who she was staring at. I got my answer immediately.  
The boy who I saw in the parking lot and by the office was walking toward us. He stopped right next to me and turned to the locker. I turned back to Anneliese with wide eyes.

"_Him?" _I mouthed.

She nodded slowly, her eyes locked on him. He gave one brief look at me and walked past me. I exhaled as I watched him walk down the hall.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Wow is right." She turned back to her locker and started taking out a book. I watched him, as he was still walking down the hall.

"Who _is he_?" I asked.

"His name is Blaize Hastings and he's…different."

"By different you mean…?" I trailed off, watching him until he turned the corner and was out of my sight.

"He's pretty quiet, he spends most of his time in the art room, but other than that, he seems nice; never had a real conversation with him."

I looked back down at the ground. Something leaped in me when she said he spends his time in the art room.  
The warning bell went off and the freshman began to scram to find their class.

"Oh, hey, let's go. I'll show you the way."

"Okay," I answered as we started walking down the hall.

"Okay, few things about Anderson you should know." She stated as we went up the stairs.

"Like what?"

"He spits, so avoid sitting in the front at all costs. He's got some kind of gland problem, he tells everyone on the first day of school every _single _year. I guarantee there isn't a student that leaves these halls without knowing every detail of that problem."

"Okay, thanks, anything else?"

"Oh yeah, he loves opinionated people and he's very…" she was searching for the right word. "Conservative, so I suggest you button up your shirt as far as it will go."  
I didn't realize that she had a little sweater in her hand to wear when she got to the class.

"Alright, anything else?" I asked as I buttoned my shirt.

"He'll probably make you stand up in front of the class and tell who you are, where you're from, junk like that." We were coming up the stairs to the room.

"This is it." She stated and walked into the room.

The classroom was full of chattering teens. Boys were sitting on the desks that girls were sitting at. A few of kids, whom I assumed were classified as the "nerds", were reading books and collaborating with each other about today's lesson.  
Anneliese went to her seat that was in the middle. When she sat down she raised her hand and waved for me to come over to her.  
I walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her.  
A tall, gangly boy walked over to Anneliese and sat on the table.

"Hey there." He said coolly.

He had blond hair that was spiked up.

"Hey, Kyle." She greeted. Kyle looked over to me and then back at Anneliese.

"Oh, sorry, Kyle, this is Andrea Genea', Andrea, this is Kyle Hanson. He's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, offering his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back, shaking his hand.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Here," I answered.

"Well…I haven't seen you around?"

"Oh, no I've been homeschooled."

"I see," he said, nodding his head.

"Well, hey, if you need any help finding classes or anything, just ask me or Anneliese."

"Thanks—"

"Okay everyone, settle down, settle down. Hanson! Back to your seat!"

Kyle hopped off the desk, gave me a smile, and then proceeded to his seat behind us.  
Mr. Anderson rubbed his hands together and looked at all of his students. I put my head down a little bit, hoping he wouldn't call me to the front.

"Ah, Miss…" he looked down at his roster. "Miss Genea', would you please join me in the front of the class room?"

I slowly got up from my seat and made my way up to the front. He motioned with his arms for me to stand in the very front.

"Miss Genea', will you tell us a little bit about yourself, such as where you are from."

"I'm from here."

The class laughed a bit.

"No, really where are you from, where'd you move from?" he asked again.

"I've lived here since I was born and I've been homeschooled until now."

"Oh, I see. What made you come to school now?"

"My parents said it would be a better opportunity for scholarships."

"When you say scholarships, what do you want to major in?"

"Art,"

"Just art?" he asked; his voice skeptical.

"Yes, just art. I want to be an artist."

"Well, it's good to have a dream." He scoffed. "Go back to your seat now, please."

He didn't have to ask me twice. I hurried back to my seat and put my head in my hand.  
Mr. Anderson droned on and on about his gland problem, just as Anneliese had predicted. I could occasionally see students flinching when he pronounced words with P's and T's. I was glad I had Anneliese to tell me what to expect and for letting me sit by her in the back.  
I could feel people staring at me, so much for my blending in. Anneliese seemed even less interested in Mr. Anderson's story than I was; she'd probably heard it a thousand times before. After all, I've been here one day and I feel like _I've _heard it a thousand times before.  
When his explanation came to a close, there was only 25 minutes left to the hour, had he really spent that long talking about spit glands?

"Okay, today we're going to talk about the basics of Trigonometry."

The class let out a disgusted groan. Mr. Anderson ignored the sighs and grunts that the class exuded. His speech was generic, talking about angles and circles. I mostly tuned it out because I had heard it all before. My tutor and I had covered almost the entire trigonometry that we would learn this year. But because it wasn't recorded properly, I have to take this class again, due to claims of the superintendant that I didn't learn properly.  
I thought about Blaize, the boy who had the locker next to me. I knew I wouldn't waste my time attempting to get to know him. I could already tell that we had no future with each other. I just couldn't get his angelic face out of my mind. He was just so…intriguing. The way he moved so gracefully through the halls was enough to send a strange shiver up my back.  
Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that the bell had rung and Anneliese was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, Andrea, snap out of it!" she shouted.

I fluttered my eyes and gasped.

"Wow, sorry 'bout that." I breathed as I came back from my thoughts.

"What were you day dreaming about?" she asked with a giggle.

"Uh, nothing, just zoning."

"Oh I see." She giggled. "Is that something all artists do?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I giggled too.

"Well, come on, let's get going, what class do you have second hour?"

"Uh…" I looked at my schedule. "World History with Mrs. Rochelle."

"Okay, I don't have that class, but Kyle does. Hey Kyle, could you show Andrea to Mrs. Rochelle's class?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." He agreed enthusiastically.

"Great, okay Andrea, I'll see you later!" Anneliese shouted as she ran out of the room.

I turned to Kyle and looked at him. He smiled widely at me and motioned for me to go out the door.

"Okay, Mrs. Rochelle's class is downstairs." He said pointing to the big stairway.

"Okay."

We walked in an awkward silence for a few moments, I wanted to start a conversation, but I had absolutely no idea what to talk about.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to school now? I mean like a more in depth explanation." He asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, well my parents thought that school would be better for me. They thought that I would have better experiences and such."

He snorted a bit. "Like what?"

"I don't really know, I think they just want me to become more…street smart."

He nodded. "I see, you don't sound so pleased to be in school."

"You're right; I didn't want to come to school. I made up a whole list of things that would be the downside of school; obviously using the things that would be horrifying to a parent."

He laughed and looked at me. "What was the list?"

"Oh the basics, sex, drugs, alcohol, bad grades, no interest in college…"

"Sounds about right." He said with a laugh.

We were getting to the bottom of the stairs at this point and rounding the corner into the freshman hallway. The freshman students were rushing around the hallways; totally lost.  
My eyes scanned through to see if my sister was anywhere, but I couldn't find her. Kyle was walking next to me still, looking straight ahead, but every once and a while I caught him looking at me from the corner of his eye.  
He turned the next corner and then pointed to a class room at the far end of the hallway.

"That's the classroom down there."

I nodded and continued walking.

"Mrs. Rochelle is hard at hearing so you may need to speak up if she asks you a question. She really can't stand people with opinions about things…so…try not to get opinionated in there…"

"Okay, but what happens if I have an opinion about something?"

"She'll go on for the rest of the hour explaining why you're wrong and she's right, which on some days, that's not a bad thing."

"Alright, anything else I should know?"

He looked ahead for a moment, his face thoughtful.

"Oh, you can sit where ever you want; she never checks the seating chart like she warns. Last year I had her for American history and I sat in a different seat _every _day."

I giggled. "Every day?"

"Absolutely, every day."

We both laughed and I realized that part of me was flirting with Kyle. He was a cute guy after all. His blond hair really brought out the pretty ocean blue in his eyes.  
I quickly looked away from him before he caught me staring.

"After you," he said motioning for me to go in first.

"Thanks," I walked in the door to find hardly any students in the class. "Where is everyone?" I whispered.

"Oh, that's the other thing, she never notices if you're tardy or not."

He walked up to Mrs. Rochelle.

"Uh, Mrs. Rochelle, this is Andrea Genea', she's new in school."

Mrs. Rochelle looked up at us. She had those bifocals that sat on the end of her nose with gray hair. She looked to be about late fifties to early sixties. A smile spread across her face when Kyle introduced me.

"Ah, Miss Genea', how are you dear?" she asked, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm fine, thank you." I shook her hand.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm from here, I've been homeschooled."

"Oh, I see, well welcome to the school."

Kyle smiled at me and walked me over to the seat next to him.

"She didn't seem hard at hearing?" I whispered.

"Hm, usually she is, she may have her hearing aid turned up today."

I nodded and then looked ahead. Students were just beginning to flood the classroom, just second before the bell rang. Kyle smiled at me and then looked back ahead.

"Okay class, we have a new student today."

"Oh man." I muttered

"Oh don't worry, Andrea, I'm not going to make you come up and introduce yourself."

I looked over at Kyle with confused eyes. He shrugged and lifted his hands.

"So she has hearing like a hawk this year." He whispered.

"I heard that Mr. Hanson." Mrs. Rochelle warned, looking at the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rochelle." Kyle apologized.

Kyle looked over at me, he looked so embarrassed. I smiled at him and then looked at the chalk board. It had: NEW TEXTBOOKS WILL BE HANDED OUT TODAY! STUDENT WILL BE FINED IF THERE ARE ANY DAMAGES TO THE TEXT BOOK AT THE END OF THE YEAR, NO EXCEPTIONS!

Mrs. Rochelle handed each row five books and had us take one and pass the rest back. It appeared as though students couldn't do this in an organized matter what so ever.  
Mrs. Rochelle had to explain several times to the row three away from me what take one and pass the rest back meant. Now I had never been in a school before, but I was pretty sure this would be the easiest request a teacher would make.  
Teacher stood at her podium, walking us through the entire book. She discussed the plan for throughout the year and what we would be covering. She told us about the chapters we would skip or the ones that needed to get finished as soon as possible.  
She then started going through the classroom rules and expectations. She said that we were permitted to choose our seats, but if we were constantly out of them and switching around; she would mark us up for Saturday school in an instant.  
It was all basic stuff and even though I hadn't been to school, I knew that already. I glanced occasionally at Kyle, who was sitting with his head resting in his hand. I looked closer and he was totally asleep. I let out a little giggle, but decided I should probably wake him up. I leaned over and snapped my fingers quickly in front of him.  
He gasped and jumped and then looked at me. He pointed to me and mouthed "was that you?" I nodded and then looked at the teacher. His eyes widened and then he thanked me silently.  
It wasn't long though and he was back to sleep again. I decided to give up on that cause and just pretend to listen to Mrs. Rochelle, who was now going on and on, telling us about her life and family and why she got into teaching.  
To my surprise, she had wasted the whole hour talking about that and the bell had rung.  
I looked over to Kyle, still sleeping, and drooling on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. I leaned over and snapped my fingers again in front of his face. He didn't wake up as quickly as he had before. I shook his shoulder this time, causing him to start to fall off his chair.  
He woke up again quickly this time and looked over at me.

"Time go, sleepy head." I giggled.

"Oh, man, sorry did I fall asleep again?"

"Yep," I started to stand up from my desk, taking the oversized book along with the trig book that we got last hour. I should have asked that we go to our lockers after first hour.

"Okay, Andrea, what's your next class?" Kyle asked, taking my schedule. He gave a slight frown and then handed the paper back. "You have that class with Anneliese; I'll walk you back to your locker."

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

"What's the lunch like here?" I questioned.

"It's great, they have these venders from different restaurants come in and set up stations. It's just like a regular food court at the mall. Unfortunately though, this usually ends about the third month of school due to kids refusing to pay the prices."

"Sounds nice, what kind of venders do they have?"

"McDonalds, Wendy's, A&W, Subway, I think even Crispy Creams comes once and a while." He paused. "Well hey, I'm sure Anneliese is going to offer, but you should sit with us. You know; if you want to."

"Yeah, I think I will. I don't want to intrude though."

"Oh, pft, you wouldn't intrude. We're always recruiting new members." He said in a creepy voice.

I must have looked at him in a strange way because his facial expression completely changed.

"I was just kidding!" he quickly corrected.

"No, I know, I was just kidding too!" I laughed.

"Oh thank god, you looked at me like I was some kind of psychotic cult freak."

We both let out a good laugh as we rounded the corner to the junior hall. Anneliese was waving to us excitedly as we were walking toward us.

"Hey, Andrea! How was second period?" she asked.

"It was boring, but…I expected that." I answered, walking over to my locker. "Okay, I'm not sure if I'll remember how to do this."

I entered my combination quickly and then looked at Anneliese. She motioned with her elbow to the top. I elbowed the top of the locker and then kicked the bottom twice. It opened right away and I smiled at Anneliese.  
I threw the heavy books in the top shelf of the locker; not bothering with organization.

"What Class do you have next?" Anneliese asked eagerly. I looked down at my schedule to find what class it was.

"I have biology with Mr. Fitzgerald."

Anneliese squealed. "So do I! Let's go, I'll walk you there!"  
She tugged on my arm, pulling me from my locker, leaving Kyle back there waving. I waved back and started walking with her.

"This teacher is really strict, like really strict. Don't get out of your seat unless it's an emergency or you are asked. If he catches you passing notes, he'll take it, bring it to the office, and read it over the intercom."

"Would he really do that?"

"Oh yes, happened to Abby Donaldson last year. It was the most embarrassing note too."

"What did it say?" I asked.  
Before she could answer, some girl ran up to Anneliese with a hysterical look on her face.

"Anneliese, Some new teacher or something was so angry at one of the ancient computers in the computer lab that he threw it out the window!" the girl shouted, excited.  
We laughed and the girl ran back down the hallway, telling the news to anyone who would listen to her.  
Anneliese looked back at me and laughed.

"It was really embarrassing for her because it was a love note to Kyle." She laughed.

"What did the love note say?"

"I can't completely remember but it said something like your blue eyes open up the blue skies to my eyes. It was really lame, but hey, can't blame a girl for trying. I know I'd never have the guts to confront the guy I like."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, not really, if you keep those things in mind, you'll survive."

I nodded; I was lost in my own thoughts. She went up the stairs and into the biology room. It was probably the most bizarre thing I had ever seen in my life. The room was full of stuffed animals, real animals I might add. There was a shelf on the far wall that had at least sixty jars on it. I walked over to the jars to get a better look and what I saw horrified me. There were little animals, frogs, puppies, toads, pigs, all kinds of things you would see in a biology room I guess.  
On the other wall there were several different posters explaining the phases of mitosis for different things.  
Anneliese was across the room, waving me over to the open seat next to her, but just as I was walking over, a girl sat next to her. I looked around for another open seat. The only other seat that was open was next to a little brunette in the front. I took the seat next to her slowly, not sure if someone was assigned there. The girl turned and looked at me, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Abby Donaldson." She greeted.

"Oh, hi, I'm—"

"Andrea Genea', I know, your father is the one downstairs in the computer lab that threw the computer out the window."

I stared at him with wide eyes, she had to be lying.

"There's got to be some mistake…" I started breathing faster. "Right?"

She giggled. "It's okay, this school may be big, but word travels really fast. I'm sure by the end of the day, the whole school will know." I gave her a look. "And that's not helping you much." She added.

"No, not exactly." I mumbled.

"Well, hey, if it makes you feel any better, last year I had a note read to the entire school over the intercom. It was really embarrassing, but within a few weeks, everyone had forgotten completely about it. I still get a little grief about it now and then at the lunch table…but other than that, there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, good to know. Oh hey, you said at the lunch table, do you know Anneliese?"

"Yeah, she and I have been good friends since the sixth grade." She waved over to Anneliese and Anneliese waved back, a grin spread across her face.

"Oh, that's nice." I looked down at the desk, tracing circles in the desk. I was only hoping that she wouldn't ask me the same question everyone was asking today.

"So, where are you from?" she asked. My hopes were not met.

"I'm from here, I've been homeschooled. My parents thought it would be a better experience for me to be with kids my age."

"Oh, I see. What was it like being homeschooled?"

"The best, I had my own hours and learned a lot faster than I would have here."

I was waiting her many more questions, but the biology teacher walked in. Mr. Fitzgerald was a younger man, mid twenties to early thirties. He didn't look like a guy that would be overly strict, but then again, you never know.  
He stood in front of the class, counting the heads and then got to me. He walked over to the desk I was at. He looked at me for a few moments and then put his hands on the desk.

"You must be the new student." He stated.

"Uh, yes I am." I stuttered.

"Yes that's what I figured, would you mind telling me your name?"

He seemed polite enough.

"I'm Andrea Genea'."

"Oh yes, now is that French?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

"I see; where are you from?"

"Here, I've been homeschooled."

"Oh, interesting. Well, I hope you enjoy public school."

He turned away from me and then went to the class.

"Now, we're going to get our books today. I expect to see book covers on all of your books by tomorrow morning, and _no one_ better have those covers on their head."

I leaned over to Abby. "Do they really do that?" I whispered.

"You'd be surprised." She whispered back. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.  
Mr. Fitzgerald passed out our books and walked us through the fazes of mitosis and went through what was in the room. He gave an in-depth explanation as to what the jars were on the back shelf and why they were there. I had already learned about all the basics and I didn't feel the need to pay close attention. I mostly watched Anneliese; she kept making funny faces at me.  
I looked back to my desk and traced circles on the surface. Mr. Fitzgerald discussed the book and what we would need to cover. Then he went over the fazes of mitosis for different things. After that, he talked about the back wall. He told us that each thing in the jars had a specific purpose. I tuned most of the discussion out, having learned most of it already.  
My mind began to wonder to other topics. I couldn't believe that my mind wondered to Blaize Hastings. I wondered what he was doing, what class he was in. I knew that this was stupid, but there was this feeling I got in my stomach when I thought of his perfectly beautiful face. How it was shaped so perfectly and how he would stand out in a crowd of a million people.  
The bell rang and caused me to jump. Anneliese was next to me in a matter of seconds, talking animatedly about a possible trip to the movies this weekend. I got up and followed them out of the room and down the stairs.  
I couldn't help but notice the rude glares of students discussing my father's outburst in the computer room. I put my head down in attempt to hide from hit. I was unsuccessful, however, when I got to the bottom of the stairs. The students scrambled to the staircase, talking about me. Pointing at me, telling people that I was the daughter of the substitute that seemed to need anger management class.  
I continued following Abby and Anneliese to our lockers, wanting the obnoxious stares to stop. I didn't think it was quite necessary to make it so obvious. The two girls stopped at our lockers, chatting while Anneliese opened her locker and put her books on the upper shelf. I was only vaguely aware that they were next to me; mostly I was looking around for Blaize, though I couldn't figure out why.

"So what do you think, Andrea?" Abby's voice was eager.

"About what?"

"The movie…" she paused, waiting for my answer, though I had no idea what she was even talking about. "Love me always?"

"Oh, what about it?"

"Do you want to come with us on Saturday?" Anneliese piped up.

"Yeah, sure, what time is it?"

"It starts at 8:15; we'll come pick you up. What's your address?"

"Oh, it's 621 West Pembrook Street."

"Okay, we'll come by your house about 7:45."

"Alright," I answered.

"Great, let's grab some lunch, I'm starving." Anneliese suggested.

I walked with them to the cafeteria, not trying real hard to be in their conversation. They talked about what models were wearing in the prom magazines, discussing what colors would match their skin tones.  
I guess I never really thought about what I would want to wear to prom, being homeschooled you don't really have a chance to go to something like that. My mother always told me that I looked good in a blue color; that it really brought out my blue eyes.

"Are you going to go?" Anneliese's voice was chiming in my ear.

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about going to a prom…or any other school dance for that matter."

"You mean you've never been to a dance?" Abby's voice was a bit shocked.

My eyes went back and forth from each of them. "Uh…No, should I have?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, but…so you've never danced with a guy?"

"Well, not if you don't count dancing with your dad while standing on his feet." I giggled.

"Then this is reason enough to go to prom. This is definitely an experience you won't want to miss."

"I guess I never really thought of it."

We were rounding the corner to a large room with hundreds of students. I looked around at all the rushing teens and teachers. Kyle was right, there were several different venders located throughout the cafeteria, each one having at least a hundred kids in line.

"Well this is our lunch room." A voice said behind me.

I turned to see who was standing behind me. Kyle stood there, smiling from ear to ear. I smiled back at him.

"Lunch is on me today, what do you want?" he asked, his voice hopeful for me to accept.

"Oh, Kyle, you don't have to buy my—"

He put his hand up. "No, I insist! Now, please tell me what you'd like!"

"I'd like a cheeseburger."

"Done," he left toward the McDonalds stand to get me a cheeseburger. I went to the table that Abby and Anneliese were at. There were more people than those two at the table.

"Oh, hey, guys, this is Andrea Genea', she's new in school.

The bleach blond girl stood up and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lauren." She greeted.

I smiled and took her hand to shake. Another girl with brown hair down to her waist stood up and held her hand out. "Hey, I'm Felecia." I took her hand as well.  
A boy with brown hair swiped to the side stood up too. "Hey, I'm Drake." He shook my hand also.  
I noticed another girl sitting at the table as well, she, however, didn't get up to say hello. When I glanced at her again, I saw that it was the girl in the parking lot. Now it didn't bother me as much that she didn't get up.  
Anneliese looked at the girl with a frown. The brunette rolled her eyes, shook her head, and put a magazine in front of her face. Anneliese, looking embarrassed, walked over to me.

"Sorry, her name is Taylor." She whispered to me.

Taylor slammed her magazine down on the table and got up. She bumped my shoulder as she walked past me.

"Did I say something?" I asked.

"No, she's just…"

"So I was thinking instead of the 8:15 show, we should go to the 10:30 because Malinda Adams is having this huge bonfire at her house around midnight."

Lauren interrupted, but Anneliese didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. In fact, she actually seemed relieved to have Lauren's interruption.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Abby squealed.

"Andrea, are you in?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely. Who's Malinda Adams though?"

"She's in my Spanish class." Abby piped up.

"She's really sweet," Anneliese answered.

"Her parents are out of town this weekend, they're going to Reo or something." Lauren chimed in.

"I heard her house is totally sick!" Drake piped up.

Kyle came back with my cheeseburger and a coke.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the cheeseburger.

"You're sure you won't let me pay?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Nope, I told you it's my treat." He smiled.

"Thank you." I sat down at the table and began to eat. By that time everyone was happily eating their sandwiches, subs, and hot dogs.

I looked around the cafeteria, part of me was looking for Blaize and the other part was well, who was I kidding? Looking for Blaize. I craned my neck around the entire cafeteria, but he was nowhere to be found.

"What are you looking for?" Abby asked.

My head snapped around. "Oh, uh nothing…" I was caught off guard by her question. I was hoping the blush wasn't too obvious on my face. She seemed convinced, I just wish I was.  
Kyle and Drake talked about the upcoming bonfire. Drake suggested they have a pool party before hand at his house, after all, he continued, it's still bikini season. Lauren smacked him on the shoulder and then called him a pig. We all gave out a laugh ask Drake argued that it wasn't necessary.

"What class do you have next?" Lauren asked me. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and handed it to her.  
She studied it for a few moments, and then handed it back to me.

"You have English with me next hour." She said with a smile.

"I have a question." I asked aloud. They all looked at me.

"If this is the beginning of the school year, how do you guys know so much about the teachers?"

"Oh, that's easy." Drake paused, taking a bit out of this cheeseburger. "This school may be huge, but everyone knows everything, all of the freshman will know all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors by the end of the school year. So everyone converses with each other, telling everyone about everything. So, I suggest you don't you know, do anything you wouldn't want the school to basically know."

"Wow," I had no other words about that.

The warning bell rang, meaning lunch was over and time to get to class.

"Hey, Andrea, if you want, I could show you were Mrs. Wallace's room is?" Lauren asked.

"That'd be great." I answered, getting up to go throw my wrapper away. Lauren was following close behind me. We through our stuff away and began to walk toward English.

"So, I mean, I'm sure you've gotten this question all day already, but—"

"My parents thought it would be a better experience for me." I answered quickly.

"Oh, I see." She stopped talking, I was thankful. I really didn't want to explain any further than that. She must have taken the hint, because she didn't ask any further questions.

We rounded the corner to Mrs. Wallace's room. She was a young woman, who looked fresh out of college.  
I sat in a seat across the room from Lauren. Mrs. Wallace started the class, talking about the importance of English literature and how it can improve your life. She then walked around with a list of books that we would read, unfortunately, I read all of those. Each one at least three times. So, naturally, I didn't listen as closely as the other students, though it seemed as though none of them were listening at all.  
Mrs. Wallace went over the classroom rules that all the other teachers had gone over. It was almost like these teachers compared notes, and copied their rules exactly just to torture us students. It was all the basic things, no talking, no chew gum, no getting out of your seat, so on and so forth. I looked over at Lauren, who was flirting happily with the boy next to her. I could easily tell that he was flirting back.  
Relief surged through my body when the bell rang. I stood up happily as Lauren danced over to me.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Uh," I paused to look at my schedule. "Gym."

"You'll have that with Drake." She answered.

I made my wait out of the room. I knew my way back to my locker by now, even if the school was huge. Anneliese was already at her locker, waiting for me patiently. She smiled at me and bounced a little, her curls doing little springs.

"I have gym next." I answered her question before she asked.

"Oh, well here comes Drake, he'll show you there."

The next couple hours passed with little interest for me. Gym class was horrible; I've always hated gym class. After that I had computer programming, I would like to know who signed me up for that. But his upcoming hour would be my hour. It was art class. This class, I knew I would enjoy. I knew I would pay attention, even if I've mastered a certain technique.  
None of the group had art class, so I was on my own to find it. I found that it wasn't really that hard to find. It was down a long hallway that was dark, until you got to the larger hall. The larger hall was lit up with lights that you would typically find in art galleries that accentuates the piece. I smiled, knowing, hoping, I would get my fulfillment of an artist here.  
The art room itself was much more impressive. It was a massive room, full of paintings, drawings, sketches, and sculptures. This room, this room would be where I would spend my free time. I walked in to find a room with few people in it. There was one woman across the room. She was dressed in a floral dress, bright and colorful. She had long blond hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were light blue with an accent of gold in them.

"Hello, Andrea. She greeted.

"Uh, hi, my schedule didn't have your name on it."

"Oh, my name is Mrs. Pelletier." She answered, holding out her hand.

I shook her hand and smiled.

"So, you into art?" she asked.

"Into is an understatement. In love is better."

"Oh really? You know what?"

I shook my head.

"You seem like the artistic type."

"Really?" I laughed a little.

"So what kind of work do you do." She asked.

"Mostly sketching, I'm into photography as well."

"Interesting, do you like sketching people?"

"Very much so."

"Great, well you'll like today's exercise."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you yet." She laughed as the bell rang.

I was so caught up in my conversation that I didn't even realize that the class had already filled up. I looked around for a seat and then saw him.  
Blaize sat in the far back corner of the room, his hands folded elegantly on the desk. He didn't meet my stare, but I realized that this was the only seat available.  
I slowly made my way to the back of the room. Blaize did not look at me as a sat down. I took a deep breath, not knowing what was going to happen. I felt my heart beating faster, and I was immediately angry that he had this effect. I looked at him briefly and then turned my attention to the front of the room.

"Alright young artists, today I have an exercise for you guys, just to get your artistic juices flowing."

She handed out sketch books to everyone. When I got mine, I looked at it carefully. It was a professional sketch book.

"Okay, your exercise is to draw your neighbor, and when I say that, I don't mean draw a stick figure. I mean draw, in full detail, the person sitting to your left."

I felt my body tense up.

"Well, it looks as though we are partners." A voice murmured. I looked to my left.

Blaize sat there, a small, friendly smile, at the corners of his mouth.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." I stuttered.

"Would you like to go first, or shall I?" he asked.

"Y—you can." I said, stuttering again.

"Alright, sit in a comfortable position." He instructed as he opened the sketch book.

I sat up straight, trying to make my posture look sophisticated. He let out a low chuckle. I looked at him puzzled.

"You can't _possibly _be comfortable like that." He observed.

I didn't know what to say, I was taken off guard by his statement.  
I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, and then I decided that wasn't very comfortable. I leaned to my right side, leaving my legs bent to the left. My head was rested on the top of my hand, which was curled into a lose fist.  
He chuckled again.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Y—yes." I answered, stuttering like an idiot again.

He smiled to himself as he began to draw. It was completely silent at our table for a few moments as he sketched. I kept my eyes on his face, his beautiful face. I noticed that his smile didn't fade as he drew. Every once and a while he'd look up at me to see something.

"So, you're new here." He said.

"Uh yeah." I answered nervously.

"How do you like public school compared to homeschooling?"

"It's great…wait, how did you know I was homeschooled?"

He looked up with a small smile. "You're not exactly unnoticeable to the students here."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the talk of the school."

"Oh," I answered, not having much else to say.

He went back to his drawing, his interest growing. I sighed nervously, not knowing if I should start more conversation or if I should shut up.  
Mrs. Pelletier saved me from my awkward moment by walking over to us. She was smiling at me with warmth.

"How's it coming, Blaize?" she asked, peering over his sketch pad. "Oh, Blaize, that's beautiful." She gushed.

"I thought I should capture the subject as best as possible." He answered, too engrossed in the picture to look at her.

"Can I see?" I asked, attempting to look over.

"No, not yet." He answered quickly.

I sat back into my original position as Mrs. Pelletier walked away. I exhaled slowly as I waited for him to finish.

"I hope you won't be offended by the picture." He said.

"I'm sure I won't be."

"You're very difficult to capture."

I didn't know how to answer to that, I wasn't sure if he was insulting me or complimenting me.  
He looked up at me with a wary expression.

"I didn't mean that as an insult." He corrected quickly. His expression became even more wary when I didn't answer. "You have a complex face, in a good way."

"Oh, thanks…I think?"

"It's a lovely type of face." He didn't look at me this time.

He finished a few moments later, closing the sketchbook before I could look.

"I wanted to see." I protested.

"Not yet." He answered. I stared at him with a confused look. "I want to see your impression of me first."

I opened the sketchbook and picked up a pencil. "Get comfortable." I instructed. He shifted a bit into a position. His left arm was rested on the table as he looked at me.  
I started to draw, praying that I wouldn't mess up. I looked up at his face a few times as I sketched, making sure my angles and reference was on. I started with his perfectly sculpted jaw line first, this would set the picture. I moved up to his hair, a shaggy mess that was somehow appealing. I drew out the shaggy lines, trying to make it as exact as possible.

"Why did you come to public school?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him, looking into his beautiful eyes; they were a light brown with a gold tint to them.

"My parents thought it would be a good experience for me."

"You don't seem impressed."

"No, I'm not. I liked being homeschooled."

"Did you express your concerns to your parents?"

"Yes, they didn't believe me. They think they know what I want, even though they don't."

"And what is it you want, Andrea?"

I looked up at him again. "To be an artist. My parents have a different idea though."

"What's their idea?"

"They think I should be something boring…like a doctor or something."

He chuckled a beautiful sound. I continued drawing in complete silence.

"What do your parents think about your wanting to be an artist?" he asked.

"That I won't make it."

"Why do they think that?"

"They have this perception of artists."

"And what might that be?"

"They think that they go to somewhere like Chicago or New York and never make it. They think that they try, but only end up disappointed."

I didn't say anymore, I focused on the drawing. By this point I was drawing his eyes. I made their shape slowly, trying to them into the perfection his eyes are. I slowly filled in the irises and then the pupils, shading very carefully.  
I finished after a few moments and closed the sketchbook.

"I wanted to see." He said in protest, a slight mocking tone.

"You didn't let me see." I argued.

"Fine, show me and I shall show you." He ordered.

I gave in, unable to resist is liquid honey stare. I opened my sketchbook to show him. He took it into his hands and studied it. It was just my luck that his sketch book was just far enough away that I could not reach it.  
He stared at it for a few long moments before critiquing. "You have talent, Andrea Genea'."

"Thank you."

"I think your parents are wrong, you will be a great artist." He said, handing me my sketchbook.

"Can I see—"I was about to ask to see mine, but I was cut off by the bell. He got up quickly and walked out of the room.

I sat there in my seat, too shocked to even move. My mouth was hanging open with confusion. Mrs. Pelletier came over to me with a puzzled look.

"Did he offend you?" she asked, looking at Blaize.

"No, it's just that… he didn't show me his drawing of me."

"He'll show you when he wants. I've had him in my class before; he's a very, quiet artist. He'll show you on his own time."

I nodded and got up and quickly left the room. I hurried to my locker, hoping I'd catch him as quickly as possible. I really wanted to see that picture.  
When I got to my locker he was already walking away. Anneliese waited eagerly to hear about my last hour, apparently she found out I had it with Blaize.

"So? Did he talk to you!" she asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uh, yeah a little." I answered. I didn't feel it was her business to know what the whole conversation was. I began to open my locker, again, repeating the elbowing and the kicking.

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Uh, we just kind of sat there. We didn't talk much."

"Oh," I could hear disappointment in her voice.

I took out my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, see you."

I walked out of the school quickly. I looked around the parking lot for my mother, but didn't see her. Then, a black convertible caught my eye. Blaize was getting into it as I looked. But when I looked closer, it was then that I realized he was with the brunette from this morning. When I looked closer, I realized it was the girl that was sitting with us today.  
I felt a pain in my chest as I thought that that could be his girlfriend. I couldn't figure out why I felt jealous though. I shouldn't feel for him, I've only just met him.  
My mother pulled up in the shiny yellow comaro. My father was in the car with her, my expression immediately turned to anger. I got into the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Bad day of school, hon?" my mother asked.

"Why don't you ask dad?" I snapped.

She looked over to my father, who was acting as innocent as possible.

"I may have had a little problem in the computer room." He confessed.

"A _little _problem? How is throwing a computer out the window _little?"_

"It wasn't that bad, besides, it was really old anyway." He argued.

"Dad, the whole school was pointing and talking about me."

"Oh, hush, they were not."

"Whatever, don't believe me, but can you please try and keep a low profile tomorrow? I really don't want to stick out at this school."

"Fine, I'll be good." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and then looked next to me. Helen wasn't there. "Where's Helen?"

"She's getting a ride home with the same girls." My mother answered.

I nodded and looked out my window.

"Did you make any friends today?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, a few girls were nice to me."

"Who?" she urged.

"A girl named Anneliese Radferd, another girl named Abby Donaldson."

"Anyone else?"

"There was a girl named Lauren, another one named Taylor, and another one named Felecia. There was also a guy named Kyle Hanson and another one named Drake."

"Oh, how nice."

I didn't feel the need to go into detail about Blaize.  
From that point on, the car ride was completely silent, all the way home.


	3. Chapter 2: Breathless

Chapter 2  
Breathless

I went to bed that night, not knowing what to expect tomorrow.  
I couldn't get my mind off of him. Why wouldn't he show me the drawing of me? Did he see mine and think it was bad? Or was his exceptionally bad and he didn't want to show it?  
No, that couldn't be possible; someone like him couldn't have drawn badly. There had to be something, something that would keep him from showing it. I fought with myself for an hour, trying to convince myself that this wasn't a cause worth my time. And I eventually fell asleep, but wasn't convinced.

The sun was shining brightly through the window, causing me to wake up. I looked over at the clock, realizing I didn't have to be up for another hour. Why was it bright so early? I decided to take a long shower to wake myself up.  
I hopped in eagerly and turned up the heat. I stood there, letting the hot drops of water pound on my back, feeling warm. I turned around and shampooed my hair and scrubbed thoroughly. I moved on to conditioner and let that sit for a few moments.  
The shower ended and I decided it was time to get out. I had spent half an hour in there and I knew my parents were going to be up soon and would want the bathroom. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked in the mirror. I looked exhausted. I knew why, but I didn't want to know why. That whole night I tossed and turned with thoughts of him. I walked quickly into my bedroom and shuffled through my closet. It was going to be a nice day and I decided I could wear a skirt.  
To my dismay, all my skirts were in the wash. So, instead, I picked out a white sequined tank, fortunately, I dug deeper into my closet and found a skirt. It was old and hadn't been worn in a while. I slipped it on and decided it looked pretty decent. I quickly dressed and went over to the mirror. My hair always seems to dry incredibly fast and was already starting to curl. I examined it further to see if it was going to frizz. I decided to brush it out and shape the girls with my fingers.  
I moved on to my makeup instead. My eyes were blue and I've always warn a slight blue eye shadow, today, since I was already making a statement with my hair, I decided to do a shiny silver color. Then I applied my eyeliner carefully t my bottom lid. I finished with mascara.  
I stepped back to examine myself. I decided I looked alright. Now I needed shoes. The girls at school were all wearing stilettos so I chose to wear a little heel. I picked out a silver pair of heels that were about 4 inches high. I'd been getting good at walking in heals lately.  
I went downstairs to go get some breakfast. My mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table, both still sleepy.

"You're ready early?" my mother said, puzzled.

"Yeah, well I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep. I decided to just get ready." I answered, grabbing a pancake and orange juice.  
I sipped and ate slowly. I had no reason to rush today.

"Oh, mom, this Saturday a couple of the girls I met are going to the movies. Can I go?"

"What are you going to see?"

"Love Me Always, dumb title, but I figured it would be fun."

"What time?"

"Well, they were going to come get me at about 10:15."

She looked up at me with a shocked look.

"What time is this movie?" she demanded.

"It starts at 10:30,"

She let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose."

"How will you get home?" my father asked.

"Well, here's the thing—"

"There's a thing?" my father interrupted

"Well, afterwards a girl is having a bonfire."

"Who?"

"Malinda Adams."

"Well, who's going to be there?" my mother asked.

"It sounds like the whole 11th grade."

"Okay," my father answered.

"Really? So I can go?"

"Yes, just, you know, be careful." My mother answered.

"Great! Thanks." The phone started ringing as I thanked them.

I got up and ran to it, picking it up eagerly.

"Hello?" I answered, exhilarated.

"Hey, Andrea?" Anneliese's voice was on the other end.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I thought I'd pick you up for school today?"

"Oh, that'd be great."

"Yeah, I'm just around the corner."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few." I answered.

Helen was coming down the stairs as I hung up.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"A friend of mine." I answered.

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed my bag, and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked.

"My friend is picking me up for school." I called back. When I got out of the house, her car was parked in the drive.  
She was driving an old, beaten up, Volkswagen.

"Hey!" she hollered.

"Hey," I laughed as I got into the car.

"Well, this is embarrassing." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Look at _your _car. You're sure you're not embarrassed to be riding with me?"

"Absolutely not!" I answered, totally appalled.

She let out a nervous laugh and drove into the road. She kept her eyes on the road for a while, not saying anything.

"So, did your parents say you could come Saturday?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Great, we'll probably be at your house around ten." She answered.

I nodded and looked ahead. I waited for her to ask more about my encounter with Blaize.

"So, you didn't dish to me about Blaize." She stated.

"There wasn't much _to _dish."

"Oh please, anyone who talks to him _must _have _something _to say about him."

"He's, like you said, different."

"Nothing else?" she asked, disappointment colored her voice.

"We were art partners." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"No way?" she squealed.

"Yep," my lips popped the P.

"What'd you have to do?"

"Draw each other."

"How is he?"

"I don't know." I sighed, defeated.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't show me."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed again.

We were pulling into the parking lot now. I was relieved when she found a spot right away, though, I wouldn't have minded circling like I had to do yesterday because she didn't stick out as much.  
We got out of the car and walked into the school quickly. She looked at my hair as we were opening our lockers.

"Your hair looks pretty today." She observed.

"Oh, I left it curly, thanks."

"No problem, sorry I didn't notice before."

"That's alright." I shrugged.

When I opened my locker, a piece of folded up paper fell out. I picked it up and opened it.  
My heart stopped dead in its place. I felt the breath leave my lungs and my knees went weak.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

The paper was the drawing. I looked at it carefully, remembering each stroke of the pencil. It was beautifully sketched, absolutely stunning. It looked exactly like me, every single strand of hair, eyelash, eyebrow, was totally me. I noticed in the back there were lightly drawn angel wings that looked like they were shining.

"What's that?" Anneliese peeked. "Oh my gosh." She breathed.

I folded it back up quickly and put it in my pocket. I took the books out of my locker, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't look now but—"she whispered.

I looked over to see what she meant, and there he was. Blaize was coming down the hall to his locker. I turned back to my locker and looked inside it, pretending I didn't see him coming.

"I'll see you in first period." Anneliese whispered.

"No wait—"she was already gone though.

Blaize was at his locker at this point, when I turned around, he was smiling at me.

"Did you get your drawing?" he asked in his angelic voice.

"Y—yes, it's…"

His expression changed to worry. "You didn't like it?"

"No, no, no! I love it!" I answered quickly.

"Oh, well I'm glad." He smiled.

"It looks just like me, though I …"

"You what?"

"I don't recall having angel wings…" I admitted, embarrassed for even bringing it up.

"I tried to capture the subject as best as possible."

I looked down and smiled. "I should uh, get to class."

"If you don't mind, I'll walk with you."

I felt shock coming over my body. "No, I don't mind."

He smiled and nodded. We started walking toward class.  
I was feeling very self conscious, walking next to him. I could feel the eyes of students as we walked through the halls. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was grinning with great pleasure.

"People are…staring…at us." I said quietly.

"Yes, yes they are." He answered.

"Why…"

"This school may be the largest one within a hundred miles, but this is something they never see."

"What—"we were already upstairs and next to my class. I looked over at him, not wanting to say goodbye t him.

"This is your class." He stated.

I nodded slowly, looking down at my shoes. "Thanks for the drawing."

"I'll see you in art." He murmured. Just like that, my heart sank into knowing that I wouldn't see him until seventh period.  
He walked away, gracefully, so gracefully. I turned to go into class, finding a smiling Anneliese waiting at my seat.  
I, unwillingly, made my way to my seat. She bounced more and more as I got closer and closer. I sat down and watched her as she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? What did he say?" she squeaked.

"Nothing… really."

She didn't buy it and looked at me, tilting her head to the side and folding her arms across her chest.  
"I know he said more than nothing."

"Well…he didn't, so you can just stop getting your hopes up."

"Alright," she sighed.

She took her seat next to me and Mr. Anderson began his lecture. He started the first chapter of the book. I followed along closer than I usually would, I couldn't help but notice Anneliese's stare burning into the side of my head.  
I knew most of this material and I was becoming mindlessly bored of it. When the bell finally rang, I got up as fast as I could. Anneliese and Kyle were on either side of me.

"Are you going to the bonfire this Saturday?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I don't know how long I can stay though. I've got a game on Sunday and I know if I stay too late I'll be a zombie." He sighed.

"A game…on Sunday?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's some kind of match. Greenwood accused us of cheating," he put air quotes around cheating. "So they want a rematch. Normally we wouldn't condone this, but they've threatened to take this further so we've agreed."

She nodded, a little disappointed. I looked straight ahead.

"You said you're coming right?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

I opened my locker and put my book in. Then I grabbed my history book out of my locker. Kyle stood there, waiting patiently for me. When I had everything I needed, I turned back to Kyle.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

We started walking to class. I was completely silent, mostly because I didn't have anything to say. I was beginning to noticed how awkward the silence was making Kyle feel. I'm beginning to get the notion that Kyle is almost hardly ever silent.

"So…" he started.

"So…?"

"You're going to that bonfire?"

"Yep…"

"Yeah, I'll be there too."

"Yeah, I was there when you told Anneliese about it."

"Oh, right. You were just so quiet. But hey, I mean if you like need a ride there…I can…pick you up."

"Oh, well, Anneliese, Abby, and I are going to Love Me Always before, so I'm just going to hitch a ride with them."

"Oh, okay good." He looked down, a little disappointed.

I walked in silence again and luckily we were getting into the classroom. I took my seat next to Kyle and opened my book to the first chapter.

"How'd you know we're going to read that?" he questioned.

I pointed to the board.

OPEN TEXT BOOKS TO THE FIRST CHAPTER.

"Oh." He muttered.

He opened his book to the first chapter and fiddled with his fingers awkwardly. I sat there, reading the chapter quietly. I didn't want to make anymore small talk with Kyle; he was beginning to make me feel awkward.  
Mrs. Rochelle, to my relief, started the class in a speed that wouldn't allow anyone a second of chat time. She began to read the chapter herself, and whenever she sensed a student wasn't paying attention, she called on them to read. A boy that sat three rows away from me, obviously the same one that messed up the book handout, who's name I believed was Jimmy Watson, was called on at least three times.  
I looked over at Kyle, who was watching me out of the corner of his eye. He seemed almost _too_ interested in me. I thought he was cute, but I couldn't concentrate on possibly dating him when I could only concentrate on Blaize. I took a deep breath and looked down at my book. I shifted my hair so that my face wasn't showing to his side.  
The class, as I expected, droned on with little ease. I found myself having a hard time staying awake when Mrs. Rochelle stopped after every paragraph to tell a story about how the subject related to her life. She spent the last half hour of the class doing exactly that.  
When I heard the bell ring, I jumped up from my seat quickly, and hurried out the door. Kyle was jogging behind me, trying to keep up.

"Why the hurry?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to get out of there. I can't stand that class."

"Yeah, it is a little boring."

I nodded and continued toward my locker. Anneliese waited there, holding the books she already had. She smiled and waved enthusiastically to us. I smiled back as I reached my locker. I put my book away and grabbed the one for my next class. She was still standing there; I could tell the Blaize subject was not out of her system.

"Okay, I know you said that he didn't say much, but I know he had to have said _something!_" she pushed.

I continued organizing my books, pretending I didn't hear her question. She tapped her foot furiously, waiting for a response.

"Andrea! I know he said more than nothing! Tell me! I really want to know!" she half yelled.

I continued to ignore the question. It was absolutely none of her business, and I told her he didn't say anything special and to just drop it.  
Her angry foot tapping became quicker and harsher.

"Andrea-!"

"Anneliese! Stop it! I told you that he didn't say anything that you need to know! How many times do I have to tell you that? Leave me alone, if he said something I want to tell you, I'll tell you, all he did was walk me to class. Yes, I have art with him, and yes I did talk to him, and yes, I do plan on talking to him some more, but what I say or do with him is _absolutely none _of your _business_!" I snapped.

She took a step back, seeming insulted. "Okay, I'm sorry! You don't need to be so defensive."

I squinted my eyes and turned around to head to class. If this was one of those tacky cartoons, I'd have steam coming out of my ears right now.  
I walked quickly to my biology class, not looking back to see if Anneliese was following. It wasn't long though, before Kyle showed up at my side.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was annoyance." I snapped.

"What did she do wrong?"

"She has her nose in my business."

"She's just—"

"Curious, I know, but does she have to be so annoying about it?"

"That's Anneliese." He shrugged.

"She's always like that?"

"Yeah, like a few years ago, I was dating this girl named Sarah."

"How does that related back to Anneliese?"

"Well, every Monday she'd ask about Friday and Saturday."

"Why Friday and Saturday?"

"Because; Friday and Saturday were mine and Sarah's date nights."

"Okay, what'd she ask?"

"Basic questions at first, like 'did you kiss her?' 'Did you make a move?' 'Did she make a move?'"

"What happened afterward?"

"Well, then the questions became more…personal."

"Like…?"

I could sense some embarrassment on his face.

"No, you know what? Forget it. I'm turning into her, if you want to tell me, you can."

"Thanks, I'll tell you sometime, just…not today. Not when we're about to dissect some frogs."

"What, we're dissecting frogs?" I asked, horrified.

"Yeah, look." He pointed to the bin of frogs in the back of the room as we put our books on our desks.

"Oh god."

He turned back to me. "Hey, and about Anneliese, don't be mad…she's just curious. She gets it from her parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I went over there one time to study for math and they sprung the 100 hundred questions on me."

"Oh gosh!"

"Yeah, I think their weirdest one was 'why do you wear blue shirts?'" he shrugged, squinted, and shook his head. "Like I said though, don't be too hard on her."

"Alright, thanks for you know…talking with me about it."

"Not a problem." He smiled.

I took my seat as Abby and Anneliese strolled into class. Anneliese shot me a dirty look as she sat down. I squirmed a little in my seat, boy, if looks could kill. Abby was taking her seat next to me with a puzzled look.

"What happened with you guys?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Anneliese.

"She was putting her nose in my business." I answered, my tone ruder than it should be with Abby.

"Oh," I could tell she wanted to ask more, but didn't want me to snap at her either.

"It's okay, you can ask some questions." I Okayed.

"What was she asking about?"

"Blaize Hastings."

"Wait…are you two…dating?" she asked, carefully choosing her words.

"No, I just have art class with him."

"Oh,"

"We had to draw each other yesterday."

"OH, did he draw you?"

"Yes."

"Can I see? If you don't mind that is."

"No, that's fine." I murmured as I took out the drawing from my pocket.

I handed it to her with the up most delicacy. She opened it carefully, sensing me desire for it.  
When her small hands had it completely unfolded she let out a slight gasp. She looked at it and then at me. That went on for a few seconds.

"It's…It's beautiful." She whispered.

I nodded slowly, staring at the drawing.

"It looks just like you."

I nodded again. She started handing the picture back to me as the teacher walked into class. I folded it carefully and placed it back into my pocket.

The class started and we began to discuss the first chapter. We went down the rows reading. Each student had to read at least once. I read as fast as I could, but when it got to Anneliese, she had an edge in her voice. She sounded completely angry at me.  
I could understand part of her anger, but she also had to understand mine. I understand that she would be curious, after all, I've been nothing _but _curious about Blaize ever since the second I laid my eyes on him. I was curious about his family, his life, his interest in art, why he's so gorgeous compared to the other guys.  
I stared at the page of my biology book, pretending to pay attention to the discussion. I looked at the pictures and captions, not reading them. I sighed as the minutes passed. I looked up at the clock, realizing I still had fifteen minutes to endure of this torture.  
I began to wonder about art class, what would we do today? Would I have to sit next to him? Or would he sit next to me if I didn't?  
The minutes ticked faster as my fantasies went on, and the bell rang. Abby was still next to me, along with Kyle.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" he asked.

Anneliese was walking slowly over to us. "Hey, Andrea, can I talk…to you?"

"Yeah..."

I stood up and walked out of the class with Anneliese at my side.

"I'm really sorry for being nosey, I don't know, I'm just a curious person." She said as soon as we were outside the class.

"It's alright."

"No, it really isn't, I shouldn't have been so nosey."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, but from now on…can you just...warn me before you ask the one-hundred questions."

"Deal," she giggled.

I smiled.

"So, you said that he said nothing?"

I gave her a look.

"Kidding, only kidding!" she put her hand up.

We were getting to our hallway at this point. I began to feel the eyes of curious students on me. I looked around curiously.  
I kept walking and when we got to our hallway, I realized why. The students were staring at me not because of my father's incident yesterday, but because there was god standing next to my locker.  
Blaize Hastings was leaning up against my locker. He had a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He had a sly grin on his face.

"Is he…waiting for you?" Anneliese whispered.

"No…No he can't be." I whispered back.

We walked a little closer and he didn't move. I got to my locker and he moved aside so I could get in. I went through the embarrassing motions; I opened my locker and put my books in.

"I'll see you after lunch…or at lunch…whichever." Anneliese whispered in my ear.

Before I could protest, she was halfway down the hall with Kyle. I looked back to Blaize, who was still standing next to me.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Uh…Hi." I managed.

"I thought we could go to lunch today?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Uh…yeah, absolutely. Oh…wait."

"What?"

"I don't have any money…on me."

"No problem, it's on me." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, feeling weak at the knees.

He led me out to the parking lot where his car was. I noticed, with displeasure, that the sun was completely obscured by the clouds. I followed him all the way across to the farthest end of the lot. His car was the very last car parked here and when I saw it, my mouth fell open.  
His car was absolutely stunning. It was a 2010 Brabus E V12 Coupe. I had only seen pictures of it in magazines and as far as I knew, it wasn't available in the U.S. yet. He held open my door for me and helped me in. He had a pleased smile on his face.  
He was quickly at his door and climbing in. I stared at the inside of the car, exploring my new surroundings. My fingers gently touched the fancy leather seats.

"This is…really…something." I commented.

"Like it?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"I do, I thought this wasn't available in the U.S. yet though?"

He stared at me in disbelief for a moment. "It…It's not…but…How did you know it wasn't—"

"My family is big sports car lovers." I finished.

"Oh…"

"So how'd you get it?"

"My father works for the company and last summer, before these were announced, he traveled over to Italy for a business meeting. He bought one because they were at that time available there."

"Nice,"

"Yes, I love it. It's very fast."

"I bet," I laughed. I was feeling awkward, uncomfortable, and totally at ease all at the same time.

"So, you say your family loves sports cars, do you have one?"

"Well…I don't keep up with the whole car business as much as my father does, but we have a yellow comarao."

"Oh, yes, I've seen that in the parking lot here."

I nodded and looked out the window. I noticed his speed, much too fast.

"So, did you like the drawing?" he asked.

"Yes, it was very good."

"Your face is…complex, very difficult to draw."

I looked at him, not knowing if I should be insulted or happy.

"Like I said yesterday, it's a compliment."

I nodded; he looked over at me again. He was staring at me in an odd way.

"Your hair looks very lovely today." He commented.

I looked down at it, remembering that I left it curled. "Thanks."

"Is that natural?"

"Yes, I hate it though."

"Why?" he asked, his face becoming puzzled.

"I don't know, I've always wanted straight hair."

"That's silly." He muttered.

"Why is it silly?" I asked.

"Because."

I stared at him longer.

"It's silly because every girl here has straight hair."

"I want to blend in."

"Why?"

"'Cause I hate standing out, I feel that if I stand out, people are just going to be disappointed with what they get…as if they are waiting for me to do something…exciting."

"I don't think you should try to blend in."

"Why is that?"

"You're an artist, artists should never blend in. It's just not in their character."

"Well, from the looks of it, it doesn't seem as though I'll be an artist."

"Oh?"

"I can just tell my parents don't approve of it. I don't want to fight with them about college."

"Is it your dream?"

I looked over at him. "It is."

"Then you shouldn't let anyone influence your choice. If you want it, then you should have it."

"I just don't think I have the talent for it."

"You definitely have the talent for it." He stated.

"You think so?"

"Did you _see _your drawing yesterday?"

"Well, yes, but I don't judge my own work anymore, I've been told I'm too self critical."

"It was amazing, and I'm not just saying that."

We were pulling up to a small coffee shop now. I looked around to see if there was a different restaurant we'd be going to.

He let out a small laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't think this is where we are going."

"I never said that?"

"No, but I can tell. This is the place we'll be eating at."

I looked at him in a skeptical way.

"No, really, they have lots of options. It's one of my favorite places."

"Oh,"

He was out of the car and at my door quickly. He opened my door and took my hand. Then he led me into the small, quiet, coffee shop.  
Inside was a…romantic setting. The walls were a burgundy color with cream trim. The lights were dimmed; it was definitely a quiet little place. He brought me to the table in the back. He sat across from me and watched me.  
A waitress came to take our order.

"What can I get you?" she asked. I noticed her eyeing up Blaize.

"I'll have water." I answered.

I looked over at Blaize. "I'll have water as well." He answered.

She walked away, still watching him. He leaned so his arms were rested on the table.

"Tell me about your parents." He demanded.

I looked at him, a little stunned by his sudden curiosity.  
"My mother is a lawyer."

"How long has she been a lawyer?"

"She was in law school for a few years, but then she met my dad and they fell in love…got married…had me…" I paused. "She then put her career on hold."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She wanted to take care of me."

He nodded. "And your father?"

"He's subbing for the freshman and sophomores until he can find a stable teaching job."

He nodded again. "Siblings?"

"I have a younger sister named Helen."

"She's in our grade?"

"No, she's a freshman this year."

The waitress came to give us our water now. "Can I take your order?" she asked.

I looked down at my menu. "I'll have the French onion soup. Thanks."

She took my menu and then looked at Blaize. "And for you?"

"No thank you." He answered politely.

She walked away. I turned to Blaize.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked.

"No, I'm…not very hungry."

"Well…should we go? I don't want to eat in front of you if you aren't eating."

"No, I want you to eat."

I looked down at the table.

"Do you are your sister get along?"

"Yes, I love her."

"Does she share your artistic talent?"

"No, I'm the only one in the family that has it; I think I get it from my great grandmother."

"Does she draw with you?"

"She passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was my best friend though. I used to go to her house and sit on the front porch with her and draw. We'd draw everything that we saw. I remember going there and eating warm, fresh, chocolate chip cookies and drinking cold milk…and like this one time, she bought me this brand new art kit and I…." I stopped. "I'm sorry; I'm probably boring you to death."

"No, I love listening to people talk about their family."

I smiled, blushing.

"Tell me more about her." He pleaded.

"Well, she was really the only one I could talk to about art. My parents were supportive of my dream when I was little. Back then they thought it was just a faze that I was going through, they didn't actually think I'd want to pursue a career in art."

"She supported you?"

"Yes, my parents thought it was cute, but my great grandmother was the only one that took it seriously. She enrolled me in summer art classes, though I'd always get kicked out for not following the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, well, they had us drawing out of books with instructions."

"How did you break the rules?"

"We were supposed to follow the instructions. I never did though; I always looked at the finished photo and drew that."

He laughed. "Sounds like you were a real rebel."

"Yes," I laughed. "I tried to follow the rules, but it never looked right. So, they kicked me out. Said that I was too talented for their class."

"I could believe that."

I looked up into his eyes. They were a light blue with gold shining through.

The waitress brought my soup and set it down in front of me.

"I can't get anything for you?" she asked Blaize.

"No, thanks."

She walked away. I took a spoonful of soup. He was staring at me.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Your great grandmother."

"Terribly, I think about her a lot when I draw."

I ate in silence for a while, not knowing what else to say. I finally finished and looked up at him.

"We should get back to school." I suggested.

"Yes, we probably should." He turned over to the waitress. "Excuse me; can we please get a check?"

The waitress returned with the bill, and took my bowl. Blaize paid the check and stood up. I got up with him and we walked out of the restaurant. He opened my door for me and went over to his side and got in.  
He started the car and backed out. I fidgeted with my fingers; I didn't know what to talk about. He was driving somewhat fast again. His speed slowed when we began to approach a stop light. He looked over at me, his expression unreadable.

"Tell me more about you and your family. Are you all close?" he asked.

I laughed a little.

"What?" he asked.

"You're very curious." I answered.

"You intrigue me." He smiled.

"Well, I don't know why. I'm not that interesting."

He laughed.

"What?"

"It's nothing." We were pulling into school now.  
He parked the car into his same spot and got out. He came over to my side and opened my door. I got out and we started walking toward school.  
As we got inside, students were staring again. I couldn't figure out why they would stare, but then I realized, they weren't staring at me…they were staring at Blaize. He had this quality about him that makes him…interesting and someone you don't want to take your eyes off of.  
Anneliese was waiting at my locker for me, no doubt ready to ask a million questions. I shook my head a little, signaling her to walk away. She took the hint and without the slightest argumentative look, walked away.  
Blaize continued to walk to my locker with me, smiling the whole way. I began to open my locker as we got there, he did as well. When I had everything I needed, I turned to Blaize. He was leaning against his locker, smiling at me.

"Well, thanks for lunch." I commented.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"Well, I should get to class." I stated.

"Alright, I'll see you in art class."

He walked away. I stood there, completely motionless. Had that really just happened? Or did I daydream that while at lunch with the others?  
If I had daydreamt that, I wouldn't mind dreaming that every day. I felt strangely at ease with him. He was really easy to talk to and he also made me feel comfortable. But at the same time, he made my heart go wild and my stomach get butterflies.  
After that, I went through my classes in a quiet daze. I was only vaguely aware of my surrounding classmates; I didn't talk or interact with any of them. Instead, I just passed through, not thinking clearly.  
I though mostly about this afternoon and my lunch with him. I also wondered why he would ask me to lunch. When my fifth period was over I hurried to my locker, I wanted to get to art as fast as possible.  
When I got to my locker, he was standing there, grabbing his drawing utensils from his locker. I took a deep breath and went to my locker and opened it. I took out my sketch book and pencil. He was waiting for me patiently. I turned to him.

"Would you like to walk to art with me?" he asked.

"Uh, yes." I answered.

"Great, after you." He motioned with his arm for me to go.

We started walking to class. I was careful not to stare at him too. It was an awkward silence for a few moments. I didn't know what kind conversation to start.

"So how do you like public school?" he asked.

"I have to say, not very well." I confessed.

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Well," I explained. "I've been in public school a matter of 12 hours and I've been laughed at, gossiped about, glared at, oh and the best is when I can't even walk down the hall with people staring at me. Like right now for instance."

He laughed. We were walking into the art class now.

"See, now you laugh at me. I don't know what's so darn funny about me!" I exclaimed

He laughed even harder.

"See!" I shouted again.

"It's funny because you don't see."

"See what?"

We sat down in seats next to each other.

"They are laughing because of what your father did, and you have to admit, that is funny."

"Okay, but why do they have to stare at me, I mean I know that new student and all, but after a few hours…that usually would ware off right?"

"They stare at you for more than one reason."

"Go on..."

"First," he started, holding up one finger. "You're father threw a _computer _out the _window. Of course _they're going to stare, it's only human nature." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Second," he held up a second finger now. "They stare at you when you walk down the hall because you are with me, I don't socialize very much…it's rare for them to see me with anyone. So, naturally, they are curious."

I rolled my eyes again.

"And third," he then put up a third finger. "You stand out."

"How?"

He shook his head. "Have you seen yourself clearly?"

"I think so?"

"Obviously not, you don't exactly look like a home schooled girl."

"What do I like then?"

"Like a girl who stepped off the runway of a fashion show." He was sketching in his book.

I could feel my cheeks beginning to redden. He smiled at me, such a beautiful smile.

"Really?" I was a little shocked.

"Yes, really."

"Hm."

"You don't believe me." He accused.

"No, you're right, I don't."

"Well you should. You don't know how intimidated the girls were when you walked through those doors." He shrugged.

"And you do?"

"Well, it's not that hard to guess."

I looked away.

"You're beautiful, Andrea. Embrace it."

I looked back at him. I wanted to throw my arms around him right there, but that was going a little over board.

"Actually…" he paused. "Don't, I don't want that to go to your head."

He began to laugh and I did as well.

Mrs. Pelletier walked into the room, her hands and arms were completely covered in paint. She was walking over to us.

"Uh…Mrs. Pelletier…?" I began.

She looked at me and laughed. "I'm doing a _huge _moral on forty-second Street!"

"That's so cool!"

"Yes, listen; I could use some extra hands, would you two like to join me?"

Blaize looked over at me. "Absolutely,"

"Great, what about you, Andrea?" she asked.

"I'm in."

"Cool, talk to me after class for the details."

We both nodded and she went to the sink to wash her hands. She went up to the front of the class and began talking about Vincent Van Gogh. I sat and listened; this was one school conversation I didn't mind.  
I had studied Vincent Van Gogh at home. I've had Starry Night hung in my room since I was a little girl and I've mimicked it countless times. I listened closely, glancing over at Blaize every few moments.  
He was seated close to me, his arms folded across his chest. He looked deeply absorbed in the discussion. Mrs. Pelletier talked about Van Gogh as if she knew him. She knew every detail about his life, what he was like, his likes and dislikes, his friends, family, enemies. If there was anything to know about him, she knew it. If there was anything he said, she knew it. She was recalling everything by memory, there was no sheet in front of her.  
After she'd finished, she had pieces of paintings of his that we were to put together. Blaize and I, thankfully, got starry night. I knew this painting like the back of my hand, ever swirl in the sky, ever building. I knew it all.  
He seemed to know the painting very well, and we were finished in a matter of minutes. The other students in the class were struggling with their paintings, they kept arranging and rearranging. We smiled and laughed at them, knowing that if we were told to do this for a competition, we'd win hands down.

"You like starry night?" he asked.

"Very much so. I have a replica in my room."

"It's a very romantic painting."

"I've never really thought about it that way." I confessed.

"That's all I think when I see it, I imagine a couple sitting on a hill top, looking at this scene."

I stared at him; he had just opened my eyes to a whole new view of this painting. I thought I had imagined every possible aspect of this painting, I was wrong.  
The bell rang; I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Blaize and I made our way up to Mrs. Pelletier's desk for instructions.

"Ah yes, you guys want to help?"

"Mhm," I answered.

"Okay, I'm going to be working this weekend from eight a.m. until eight p.m."

"Okay," Blaize answered. "I'll see you at home, mother."

"See you later." She answered, looking up something on her computer.

Blaize and I walked out of the room. I looked at him confusedly.

"What?" he asked.

"She's your mom?" I asked.

He nodded.

"But you don't have—"

"The same last name," he laughed. "I know; she likes her maiden name better."

"Oh…"

"So…why don't you…"

"Because, I think Blaize Hastings sounds better than Blaize Pelletier."

I laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

"My father goes by Nathanial Pelletier though."

"So…you're kind of…_lying _about your name?"

"No, not in a technical sense. My mother's maiden name is Pelletier, my father's is Hastings. He took my mother's last name instead. My full name is Blaize Thomas Hastings Pelletier, it's a mouthful, I know. That's why I just choose Blaize Hastings."

"Wow, and I thought my name was different."

"What is yours?"

"Andrea Marie Elizabeth Genea'.

"That's pretty." He commented.

"Thank you."

We were at our lockers now; Anneliese was waiting patiently, as always, for me. I opened my locker and put my sketchbook away. She was smiling at me with intensity.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Blaize.

"Actually you won't."

"How come." I really wanted to beg him to come.

"I'm going out of town for the rest of the week. The family and I are going camping." He smiled.

"Oh," I paused. "Well have fun."

Great, that meant an art substitute.

"Thank you, I'll see you this weekend."

I nodded and closed my locker. Anneliese was standing there, her mouth dropped down to the floor.

"Close your mouth, you look like a goof." I ordered.

"You…Him…And…Oh wow!" she gushed.

"No, we're just friends."

"Then what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"We're helping Mrs. Pelletier paint a moral on forty second street." I shrugged.

She eyed me up skeptically. "Okay…"

I could tell she was dying for more answers. I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the school.  
Now it was time to get through the rest of the week without him.


	4. Chapter 3: Mural

Chapter 3 

The rest of that week was harder than I had expected. I went through my classes with a lump in my stomach. I prayed ever time a class ended that I would see him standing at my locker.  
I was always disappointed. Kyle tried to cheer me up every time he saw me; he would make funny faces at me during class as well. Anneliese pressed for details on why I was so depressed if we weren't even dating. I just simply told her that I wasn't feeling well and that it had nothing to do with him. She looked unconvinced, but didn't want me to go off on her. I kept the best amount of composure as I could during art, for I had a substitute. 

When the bell rang on Friday I ran out the door as fast as I could. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I had borrowed the car today so I could drive myself to school. My mother and father took the other car.  
When I got home, my parents were still gone and my sister was already at her sleep over. I put my books down on the kitchen table and sat down. It was only 3:00; I had to figure out what to do tonight. I could call Anneliese, but that would mean another several hours of Blaize questions that I knew I couldn't take. 

I bet Abby would be free, but she'd call Anneliese, they're practically attached at the hip. I decided I work on the little trig homework I had. I got up from the table and grabbed some cheese and crackers to snack on. Then I grabbed an ice cold coke from the fridge. I sat down to do my homework.  
It unfortunately though, did not last me very long. I finished right away and had no more homework left. I looked around, nothing needed to be cleaned. I took my books and bag up to my room. I had a bright room. 

The walls are aqua blue with lime green trim. My canopy bed had blue and green bedding and curtains. I jumped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed, needing something to do. I sat up and looked over at my computer. I hadn't been on in a few days; I suppose I could stand to go on facebook.  
I got up and went over to my computer. It turned on quickly and I was on the internet in no time. I logged into my facebook, it said I had friend requests.  
Anneliese, Kyle, Abby, Lauren, Felicia, and Malinda Adams had all requested me. Well, that gives me six more friends on facebook. Kyle signed in soon after that.

**Kyle**: Hey

Me: Hey

Kyle: What's up?

Me: Nothing much, just hanging around. Hbu?

Kyle: Pretty much the same. Hey, want to go to a movie tonight?

My savior, the phone, started ringing.

Me: Hang on, Kyle, the phone's ringing.

Kyle: Okay. . .

I climbed over my bed to the phone on the bed stand. I didn't recognize the number on caller I.D.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello is this Andrea?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Blaize Hastings."

I felt as though the breath was knocked out of me. "Oh, hi." I answered, sounding totally winded.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride tomorrow morning to forty second street."

"Uhm, you know, I haven't even really thought about it. I need to talk to my parents first, so why don't I call you back later, they should be home in about an hour."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." His voice was calm and cool.

"Okay and Blaize?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you guys were camping?"

"We're home now." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Oh, well thanks for calling. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, good bye."

We hung up at the same time. I wanted to run around the house and scream, but then I realized I had Kyle waiting on I.M. I got up and walked back over to the computer, feet dragging.

Me: Hey, sorry about that. Where were we?

Kyle: That's alright, oh, do you want to come to a movie?

Me: That's really nice of you, but I actually have to pick up my sister from a party tonight so I can't. Thanks though.

Kyle: Oh, okay. What about tomorrow afternoon? We could go to a matinee'

Me: Cant, I'm painting a moral with a friend.

Kyle: who?

Me: I have to go, bye!

I logged off and pushed away from the computer. I stared out my window, waiting for something to do. I went downstairs to watch TV.  
I flipped through the channels, not able to find anything decent to watch. I decided I would just go make dinner. I found some baby back ribs in the freezer. I set them out to thaw and watched a little bit of the old TV. show Roseanne. After a while, I went back into the kitchen and started to cook the ribs.  
My parents came home a while later.

"Andrea?" my mother called.

"In here, mom!" I called back.

She appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, Andrea, what are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"OH, don't you have any plans for tonight?"

My father was in the doorway now.

"No, actually, those plans are tomorrow night. Oh, speaking of tomorrow, my teacher, Mrs. Pelletier, is painting a moral and she asked that I help her."

"Where's this moral?" my father asked.

"Down on forty second street."

"That'd be fine, what time?"

"Well, she's painting from eight a.m. to eight p.m."

"Alright, we can give you a ride."

"A—actually, someone from my class offered."I stammered.

"Oh really? Who?" my mother asked.

"His name is Blaize Hastings. We have art together and he's going to help too. So he offered me a ride."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Well, I told him that I needed to talk to you guys first."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "That's fine." They said together.

"Great, thanks."

I ran upstairs to call Blaize back. I was feeling extremely jittery about tomorrow. I ran upstairs and into my room. I locked the door behind me, not wanting any sudden interruptions during this conversation.  
I looked at caller I.D. and pressed redial. Part of me was wishing that he wouldn't pick up because I knew I'd be scared to talk to him. The other half, though, was overly excited to –

"Hello?" his voice came on the other end.

"Hey…uh…Blaize, it's Andrea."

"OH, hello, Andrea. Did you talk to your parents about tomorrow?"

"Yes, they said that's fine. What time will you be here?"

"Well, my mother leaves at 7:30, but she said she won't be ready for us until about eight-thirty. What time do you want to get up?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm an early riser, and I can be ready for you anytime."

"Alright, I'll be at your house around eight-fifteen."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you then. OH and Andrea?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep well." I could sense a smile in his voice.

"Thank you."

We both hung up and I sat down on my bed. How could talking him for a matter of minutes-if that-be so…exhilarating? I looked around and decided it was time for me to go down and eat.  
I ran down the stairs with an extra spring in my step. My parents sensed it and looked at me skeptically.

"Who'd you call?"

I whipped around. "No one—I mean, Blaize. I called Blaize to tell him that I can get a ride with him."

"Is this…Blaize more than a friend?" my father asked immediately.

"Nope." I shook my head and shrugged.

I took a plate from the cupboard and dished up. I sat down to eat, feeling the eyes of my parents on me. I ate as fast as I could without making them even more suspicious.  
When I was finished I walked over to the sink and put the plate and glass in there. I turned to see my parents watching me carefully.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing." They said together and went back to eating.

I started toward the stairs, but my parents stopped me.

"What are you doing?" my mother asked.

"Going to go upstairs…I have to get up early tomorrow and I'm going to get to bed early tonight."

"Oh…okay, but it's only six."

"Yes, I know, I'm going to watch some movies and possibly read. By the time I'm done, it'll be late enough to go to sleep."

They nodded and I went upstairs.  
Once in my room, I grabbed some pajamas and ran into the bathroom. It was nice to have my own bathroom; I didn't have to worry about sharing. I hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water. My hair was the first thing I washed. I scrubbed it in an obsessive-compulsive way. I stood in the shower, allowing my tension and jitters to fade away.  
When I stepped out, I dried off and put on my shorts and tank. I walked over to my computer to see what the latest news was. Anneliese was online; her status said that she was with Abby.

Anneliese: Andrea! Hi!

Me: Hey, Anneliese, what's going on?

Anneliese: Oh, nothing, just hanging out with Abby. She says hi by the way!

Me: Oh, sounds fun. What are you guys up too?

Anneliese: We're going to watch some DVD's. I really wish you were here!

Me: Yeah, me too. Sounds like fun.

Anneliese: Now, Andrea, I don't want to be pushy or anything, but what's your plan for tomorrow?

Me: Well, I'm going to go paint a moral with my art teacher . . . and Blaize.

Anneliese: OH wow! You must be so excited! I can't believe the hottest guy in school is _hanging_ out with _you_.

Me: Why is that . . . so hard to believe?

Anneliese: well. . . I didn't mean it like that, it's just well, there have been SO many girls that have wanted him and asked him on dates. He's never responded to any.

Me: oh, I see.

Anneliese: Sorry, that probably sounded…well…looked wrong.

Me: No, it's okay, I get it. I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in school

Anneliese: Join the club. Well, Abby and I are going to go watch the movies now, miss you! Love you!

She signed off. I clicked away from the page and into my e-mail. There were no new emails for me, go figure. I pushed away from my computer and hopped on my bed. I put in my favorite DVD: The Notebook.  
I loved the story line of this movie for years; it's been my favorite for a long time. The opening credits came on, I prepared myself by dimming some lights. I hit play movie and began to watch.  
It was just getting to the part when Noah was hanging from the Ferris wheel, when a loud _Bing _came from my computer. I sat up and went over to the computer. I had a new friend request. I clicked to see who it was and my heart leapt when I saw it.  
Blaize Hastings was requesting friendship. I quickly accepted and stared at the screen. His username came up on the 'online friends' list. I desperately wanted to talk to him…but my cowardly fears came out.

Blaize: Hello, Andrea.

My mouth dropped to the floor as I realized that he was talking to _me. _I composed myself so I could talk.

Me: Hello,

Blaize: How are you this evening?

Me: I'm very well, how are you?

Blaize: Just grand. I'm looking forward to painting tomorrow.

Me: Yeah, me too.

And that's when it started. I knew that there was a feeling there for Blaize that was not explained by an acquaintance. That conversation lasted for hours. We talked about every subject possible. He asked about my mother, father, sister, grandma, grandpa, great grandma, great grandpa, artists, interests, colors, music, clothing. I asked him very little.

Me: Lol, we've been at this for five hours! I think I need to sleep or I'll never be awake tomorrow!

Blaize: Yes, ha-ha, I guess we have lost track of time.

Me: I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Blaize: Alright, goodnight Andrea. Sleep well.

Me: You too

Blaize: ha-ha

Before I could as what was so funny, he was already offline. I went back to bed and realized that the notebook had been over. I turned off the TV and crawled under the covers. I feel asleep instantly.

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I'd set it to Seven-thirty, just in case my hair didn't cooperate with me. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom to see what I had to work with this morning.  
I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror, but somehow, I couldn't be angry with that. I knew why I didn't recognize myself; it was because I was up all night talking to Blaize. I washed my face and that seemed to help a little. Then I went back to my window to see what the weather was like today. I opened it and stuck my head outside. It was warm and muggy, but the sun was hidden behind the clouds. 

I went to my closet to see what I could wear. I knew we'd be painting so I grabbed some old jeans and an old t-shirt. I threw my hair up into a sloppy pony tail. The long curls flowed down my back. I pulled my bangs back into a bump and wore an elastic headband. I put on a little makeup, nothing much though. I went back over to the computer to see if he was online.  
He wasn't, though his status said that he would be gone today. I smiled at the thought that he acknowledged our time together. I pushed away from the computer to go downstairs. No one was awake yet, and then I saw a note on the fridge.

Andrea,

We went into town today to get some groceries, we won't be back before you go to paint. Have fun and…behave.

Love mom and dad.

I tossed the note onto the table and went to grab some eggs from the fridge. I fried them up into scrambled eggs, adding two slices of American cheese. I love my eggs this way.  
When I was finished I washed the dishes and glanced at the clock. It was already eight-ten. I ran upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth. When I got back downstairs I opened the door. He was sitting in his car waiting for me. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He got out of the car.

"Good morning." He greeted as he went around to my side and opened the door.

"Good morning, thank you."

He went around to his side and got in. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he started the car.

"Well, considering I only got about four and a half hours of sleep," I glanced mockingly in his direction. "I slept pretty well."

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have kept you up that late."

"It's alright, I didn't mind." I looked out the window.

It was silent for a few moments. "Can I ask you questions about your family?"

"Sure…" his voice was edgy.

"Okay, so I know what your mother does…tell me about her."

"Well, she's a crazy artist. Our house is full of paintings and portraits. Every year for Christmas she has the family gather around the fireplace and she paints us. It only takes her a matter of an hour and she's done."

"Wow,"

"Yes, she's quite amazing."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Uh, Yes. You've kind of met one of them already." He stiffened and his hands gripped the steering wheel a bit harder.

"Who?"

"Her name is Taylor…"

I looked over at him, feeling relief and annoyance at the same time. "Wait…did she sit with my friends at the lunch table?"

"Yes, that's her."

"I didn't know she's your sister?"

"She doesn't really talk about it much, she's adopted. She's very displeased with the fact she's adopted."

"Oh,"

"I guarantee your friends have _no _idea that she's related to me."

I nodded. "Any other siblings?"

"I have a sister named Clarice. She's graduated already, along with my brother Ivan. I also have a brother Lawrence. He's in the twelfth grade along with my sister Ellyn."

"Wow, you have a lot of siblings."

"Well, none of us are actually related. Lawrence and Ellyn are together."

"As in…"

"A relationship, Clarice and Ivan are together as well. Taylor is a little bitter because she hasn't found the love of her life yet."

I didn't speak.

"I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to jump out of the car and run away, screaming as well."

"Why would I run?" I was truly puzzled at that.

"Well…we all live together. Most people would think that's _weird _and illegal."

"Is it?"

"No, it's not illegal; it only is if we were blood related. None of us actually are." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not freaked out by it. It's…interesting."

"I think you and Ellyn would be good friends."

"I'd like to meet her sometime."

"That could be arranged."

I smiled at him, he smiled back. He kept driving until he got to the street. I hadn't even thought about what this moral could be, but I was completely amazed when I saw it.  
The moral was of angels looking up at the sky, each one was so perfectly detailed that it looked as though it was going to fly off the wall. I gasped in awe.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, it's so…amazing. I'm not sure she'll want me painting though…"

"Of course she will, you have amazing talent."

He pulled into a space next to the curb. It was an old abandoned building with a three story tall building. Mrs. Pelletier was painting the far left of it. She turned to see us coming. I still couldn't get over how beautiful this woman was.  
He got out and opened my door for me and walked with me over to Mrs. Pelletier. She was smiling from ear to ear, showing a row of perfect, white, sparking, teeth.

"Hey there!" she shouted.

"Hey!" I called back.

She came over to us. "Okay, Andrea, you seem to be really good at doing people, why don't you paint an angel in that corner." She pointed to the right.

"Okay, but I don't know how good it will be, I've never really painted much."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful. Blaize, you want to paint one with her?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, good, the paints are over there." She pointed to the right again.

We nodded and went for the paint brushes. We went over to our corner and began painting.

"Hey, kids?" Mrs. Pelletier shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going into town to get some more paint; I'll be back in an hour or so!"

"Okay!" I shouted back.

We painted in silence. It was darker on this street, there were no cars around, and the street seemed quite abandoned.

"Tell me about your father." I asked.

"Well," he started, painting an outline. "He is a photographer. He works for the photography shop just down the street, he takes amazing photos."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, he's very talented."

"It sounds like your whole family is full of talent."

"I get my talent from my mother."

"But I thought…"

"I am adopted, my real mother though, died when I was just a boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

We painted in silence, I looked over at his, it was absolutely stunning. "So is art a career choice of yours?"

"Yes, I want to design movie sets and design Broadway sets as well. I also would like to open up a photography shop."

I looked over at him, he was absolutely perfect. "Are your parents supportive of that…can I call them your parents?"

"Yes," he laughed. "You can call them my parents. And yes, they are very supportive. They want to go to art colleges across the country this summer."

"Wow, I wish my parents were like that." I whispered.

"Have you told them about your dream?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Cause every time I try, they always change the subject. If I get a letter or an email from an art college, well, they just ignore it. I come home and I see brochures from the fanciest colleges in the world….all being medical, of course."

"Maybe you need to sit down with them and seriously talk to them. Tell them that you don't want to be anything else."

"They won't believe me."

"They will, want to know how?"

"How?"

"There's an art show in a few months, bring them to it. Show them your talent."

"They won't care."

"They will, because it's your life."

"They don't understand that."

"Then show them. Show them that you have talent and show them that art is who you are."

I looked over at him; I wanted desperately to kiss him. No one had ever spoken to me in that way before. "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"I've never been able to talk to anyone like this."

"Like what?"

"About art."

He smiled at me. "Now you do."

We kept painting, chatting back and forth about artists and photographers. I reached over to dip my brush in some more paint when something wet hit my nose.  
I widened my eyes, bewildered by what just happened. I looked over at him and he bellowed with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I shouted.

"Your," he paused to laugh. "Face, it's covered in," he laughed again. "Paint!"

I looked down at my nose, Sure enough, there was bright blue paint splattered on it and on my cheeks. I reached over to dip my other brush in bright yellow paint.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" he shouted, backing away from me.

"Oh yes!" I shouted back. I started walking toward him.

My foot caught on a paint can and I fell face first into tray of purple paint. I looked up and gasped. I took the white rag next to me and whipped paint away from my eyes.  
When I looked at him his lips were pressed into a tight line, holding back laughter. I picked up the yellow can of paint and lunged at him, throwing it on his head. He stood there, not doing anything. He whipped away the paint from his eyes and looked at me. I was beginning to worry he was mad at me.  
He stared at me for the longest time, not expression on his face. He suddenly burst out with laughter and I did too. We laughed for what seemed like hours and suddenly it began to downpour on us. I looked up at the sky and we started laughing even harder.  
When the laughter died down, we were left there, staring at each other, our eyes locked on each other. I hadn't even noticed how the space between us had closed and we were now just inches away from each other.  
I stared up into his eyes, feeling completely at ease. He leaned down slowly, his face closing the distance between us. And then our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It ended to soon though, he pulled away.

"I should get you home." He whispered into my ear.

I frowned at the thought.

"Come on." He murmured. He pulled my arm and led me to the car. He helped me in and then went back to get the paint. He returned quickly and got in.

"I'm sorry that your car is getting…really messy." I apologized.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

He drove through the town and then stopped at a coffee shop. "Would you like some hot chocolate to warm you up?"

I looked over at him. "Uh, sure."

He leaned over to the window.

"Hello, what can I get cha?" the girl at the window asked.

"Can I get one hot chocolate?" he asked, his voice was velvety-smooth.

"Sure, coming right up." She backed away from the window and went to make the drink.

I shivered a little bit. He shot me a worried look. "Here, I'll turn the heat on." He leaned over and turned up the heat, I could feel the warm, toasty, air as soon as he did.

"H—how are you not c—cold?" I stammered.

"I just don't get cold easily." He shrugged.

The girl came back with the hot chocolate. He paid and thanked her. He handed me the cup and drove away. I sipped carefully, trying not to burn my tongue. He watched me for a few moments and then looked at the road ahead.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well, a friend of a friend is having a bonfire tonight."

"Oh, I see what time is that?"

"It starts at midnight, but at ten-thirty, my friends and I are going to a movie."

"I see, so you're free until then?"

"Yes." I nodded.

He contemplated something for a few moments. "I know you're going tonight, but would you like to go see a movie with me?"

I looked at him again, shocked by his offer. "Actually, would you mind if we watched a movie at my house?"

"Will that be alright with your parents?" he asked.

"It will be fine, as long as you're out of my house before they get home." I laughed.

"When are they going to be home?"

"Hang on." I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, dad, it's Andrea."

"Oh! Hey there sweetie, what's up?"

"When are you and mom going to get home?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I'm afraid we won't be home until late. We won't be back until you get home from your bonfire."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"We ran into a friend of your mother's and she's invited us to dinner. We've gone home already and we're on our way to her house."

I looked over at the clock to see what time it is. To my surprise, it was already going on six. Time had flown so fast with Blaize.

"That's okay. I'll see you tonight, but I might spend the night at Anneliese's, if I am though, I'll call you."

"Okay, honey, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

I hung up the phone and smiled at Blaize. "They won't be home until after the bonfire, so it's okay."

"Alright." He answered.

As he drove, I stared out the window. The rain was falling harder now, slamming into the windshield. It seemed as though the windshield would crack under the pounding rain bullets.

"Are you sure you want me to come over right now?"

"Yeah, no, it's alright. Why wouldn't I want you to come over?" I was worried he wouldn't come.

"Well, I just assumed you'd like to take a shower and warm up first."

"Oh, yeah I suppose you're right."

"I don't mind waiting while you do that, if you want."

"I don't want to make you wait for me."

"It's alright; I'll pick out a movie."

"You're sure?"

"It's not a problem." He smiled.

He pulled into my driveway, all of the cars were gone and no lights were on. Good, Helen wasn't home from her party yet. He got out of the car and came to my side to open my door. We ran through the rain and under the small roof of the porch. I took out my key and opened the door. He let me go first, closing the door behind him.  
I went over to the TV and handed him the remote. "I'll be out as fast as I can."

"Take your time." He smiled, taking the remote.

I ran up the stairs, feeling breathless. When I got up to my room, I did something that I suppose looked utterly ridiculous, but I was excited. I bounced up and down, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. I grabbed a tank and some sweats from my bottom drawer and ran into the bathroom.  
I got in the shower quickly, making it as fast as possible. I washed my hair and rinsed. I was out of the shower quickly, thankfully. I dried off and dressed faster than usual.  
When I got out, I brushed my hair and threw it up in a ponytail. I walked out of my room, and down the stairs. He sat on the couch, watching the TV. He turned to me when I came into the room.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much, what are you watching?"

"Oh, just the news."

"Did you find a movie you want to watch?"

"Nah, you can decide."

I walked over to the stack of movies and picked out a comedy. I sat on the couch; there were a few feet between us. His phone started to buzz and he looked over at me.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, it's alright. Go ahead."

He got up and walked into the kitchen and answered the call. I couldn't hear much, just small murmuring. He closed the phone and walked back to the living room.

"I'm sorry; I need to be home, parents' orders." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's fine. I guess I'll…see you in school." I answered, standing up.

"Yes, have fun at your bonfire, and enjoy the movie." He smiled.

"Thanks,"

He walked out the door. I sighed and felt like my legs were going to give out on me. I walked over to the TV and shut it off. I decided to go upstairs and watch The Notebook again.  
I ran up the stairs and into my room. I set my alarm clock because I knew that I was going to fall asleep soon. I started the movie and sat down on my bed and curled up under a blanket.  
I was right; it wasn't long until I was drifting into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4: Favor

Chapter 4 

_I ran through the forest, gasping for air. I didn't know where I was or what I was looking for. I stopped in the middle of nowhere, trying to grasp some sense of direction. I saw nothing but trees. Trees and bushes. Nothing was making sense, I didn't even remember coming to the forest.  
Then I realized something. I didn't even know what I was running _from. _I opened my mouth to call for help, but there was no sound. And then I heard it, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard—"_

My eyes flew open, and I sat up in bed. I clutched my chest and gasped for air. I looked around the room. It was completely dark; the only light was the light shining from my television. I looked over at my alarm clock. I had originally set it for eight, but the time on the screen showed ten-eleven.

"Oh shi—"I was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

Anneliese and Abby were going to be here at ten-fifteen, but apparently they decided to come a few minutes early. I raced down the stairs and went to the door. I opened it to find Anneliese and Abby standing there. The rain had finally cleared up, but it was getting dark.

"What are you doing?" Anneliese shouted.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep after Bl—I came home." I didn't want to talk about Blaize.

"Okay, run upstairs and get ready, we'll be waiting." Abby ordered.

I did as I was told and ran up the stairs. I put my hair up into a bun and then threw on some jeans and a black sweatshirt. I looked decent enough to go to a movie and bonfire.  
I ran back downstairs to find them standing in the doorway. They were admiring the house, but their eyes flashed to mine as soon as they saw me. I walked over to them.

"Ready?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

We all went outside and got into the car. I sat in the backseat of Anneliese's car. She and Abby were chatting about the movie and then the car went silent. Oh great, here come the Blaize questions.

"So, Andrea…" Anneliese started.

"Hm?"

"How was painting?"

"It was fine."

"Really fine? Or just fine?"

"It was…really fine."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Abby squealed.

"Nothing, we just had fun with painting."

"What did he—"I shot Anneliese a look before she could finish, she took the hint and changed the subject.  
They started talking about home coming and who they wanted to go with. I knew who I wanted to go with, but I knew that was out of the realm of possibilities. They discussed their dresses and shoes and who would look good in what. I looked out the window, not paying close attention to their conversation. 

My mind still wandered to that dream, what had it meant? I hoped I would never encounter it again. They pulled into the movie theatre parking lot. I've been to this theatre many times before, but with my parents or with my sister. There were hardly any cars, which led me to believe that this movie wasn't going to be great. 

We all walked into the building, getting tickets instantly. I got some pop corn and a small coke, what I always get. I would make a point of getting away from the movie to come get something else. We all went into the room where the movie was going to be played. We chose seats that were in the middle, not too close, and not too far. They both chatted about the movie and how they thought it would be. From what I heard, the critics had good and bad reviews.  
When the movie opened, I slouched in my seat and got comfortable. The credits passed through, I didn't pay close attention. When the actual movie started, I started to daydream. 

I wondered mostly about what Blaize was doing. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Was it just a dream? If it was, I wouldn't mind dreaming that every night of my life. What if it wasn't a dream though? What then? Did it really mean anything? I pictured what would happen if we were to engage in an actual relationship. 

Everyday he'd walk me through the halls, holding my hand. The female population would be jealous of me; envious of the fact that he wanted me and nobody else. I would become the girl that everyone envied, the girl that everyone wanted to be. I could already see him and I walking through the halls, him waiting for me at my locker, us going to lunch. 

I drifted further into my useless daydreams, not taking place in the reality. I knew they were useless, and I've finally convinced myself that I had completely dreamt that kiss. There was no way I had kissed him and that was that. The only thing that brought me back to reality was when Anneliese and Abby snapped their fingers in front of me.

"Dude, Andrea, What'd you think of the movie?" Abby asked.

"Oh," I fluttered my eyes to the present, not knowing how to answer her question. In all honesty, I had no idea what the movie was about. "It was alright."

"What was your favorite part?" Anneliese questioned.

"Oh, you know…I liked it all." I smiled, trying to do my best at lying.

"Yeah, it was all pretty good." She agreed.

We got up and walked out of the building. I followed closely behind them as we approached the car. I started to feel a little light headed and had to cling to the car for support.

"You okay And?" Abby asked.

"You called me And?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah…short for Andrea."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I slid into the car and rested my head against the cool window.

They drove for a while and I slipped back into my daydreams, what a surprise. I kept my head resting on the window and watched silently as we wound deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Where exactly is this bonfire?" I wondered aloud.

"It's just a few miles, you sure you're feeling alright?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah, I just got a little lightheaded. You know?"

"Okay." She didn't sound totally convinced. I was touched by her worry.

I watched at the trees passing us and finally the road broke and there was a house. There had to be 30 cars parked there, that I could see. From what I could tell, more cars were parked for miles down the road. We all got out and made our way to the house. A girl, whom I assumed to be Malinda Adams, approached us, holding a cup.  
By the way she stumbled toward us, I came to two conclusions. One, she was just really clumsy, or two, there's alcohol at this party. I'd like to think it was one, but I knew it was most likely two. I let out a sigh as we came closer.

"Anneliese, Abby, you guys," she stumbled. "You guys came!"

"Whoa, Malinda, had a little too much to drink?" Anneliese laughed.

Malinda's eyebrows raised and she started to fall back, but caught herself. "No!" she yelled.

They laughed together, but I was just feeling uncomfortable. Then Malinda looked over at me.  
She started walking closer to me, her eyes squinted and her eyebrows pulled together. "I don't think I know you!" she shouted, poking my forehead.

I pushed her hand away. "I'm Andrea." There was no way I was giving her my name, especially if the cops were to show up.

"Oh," she looked surprised. "Hi there, Andrea!" she looked back at Anneliese and Abby. "Okay you guys! Party, is in the back of the house!"

She stumbled away to the back of the house. I rolled my eyes as I followed my two friends. When I got close enough to them I was ready to ask my question.

"You didn't tell me there was going to be alcohol at this party." I hissed.

"We didn't know." Anneliese shrugged.

"Well, I want to go home." I snapped.

"No, you have fun." She and Abby walked away quickly.

I looked around at the people. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. I sighed and walked over to the bonfire. I stood there for a long while, just staring at it. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know anyone here. I looked around again. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket; I pulled it out to look at the number.  
My parents were calling, but it wasn't the home number. I ran quickly away from the loud noise and over to the quiet street.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, honey, where are you?" my father's voice asked.

"I'm on my way to the bonfire." I lied.

"Okay, well, we won't be back for a long while, we're going out for drinks now."

"Okay, what time do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, your mother has been pretty chatty with her friend and it doesn't look like it's going to end for a while. I'd give it three to four hours at this rate." He chuckled. "You'll be alright?"

"Oh yeah dad, I'm fine."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too dad." I hung up the phone and started walking to the house.

There were teenagers scattered around the room and I heard people upstairs as well. I went upstairs to look for a bathroom, only to find several doors closed. I knew what that meant. I shuttered at the thought. What had I gotten myself into? I continued further through the hall, feeling the eyes of someone on my back. I finally found a bathroom. I ran into it quickly and locked the door behind me.  
I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I need just a few minutes from the craziness. When I was finally composed, I opened the door. I soon found out that I was not alone. A boy was standing next to the bathroom, staring at me. I smiled politely and left the room. It went pretty fast after that. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me into a room.  
I punched, kicked, and yelled, but I could tell I was getting absolutely nowhere.

"Put me down!" I shrieked.

He just laughed as he threw me on the bed. He was heavily intoxicated, which allowed me time to run. I ran out of the room, shoving past everyone that stood in my way. The intoxicated teen ran after me. Screaming some gibberish that was unrecognizable.  
I continued to run down the stairs, pushing past people. When I ran out the door, I didn't slow. I continued to run until I found Abby and Anneliese. They both had drinks in their hands and were laughing.

"I need to go home."

"What?" Anneliese asked, obviously intoxicated.

I stalked away, going toward the road. I looked both ways, no cars were coming. I hid behind a bush and pulled out my cell phone. I didn't dial my parents, which I knew I should, but I needed some quiet, not yelling.

"Hello?" his voice answered.

"Hey, Blaize, it's…"

"Andrea, what's wrong, you sound upset?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need your help…"

"What is it?" he was worried now.

"I need you to come get me." I murmured.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Malinda Adam's house."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." He answered quickly.

We hung up and I looked around.

"Andrea!" the boy's voice called. He was walking across the street now, trying to find me.

I crouched lower, praying he wouldn't see me.

"Andrea, where are yo—u?" he screamed.

He kept walking, but I didn't know where he was going. "Ah, there you are Andrea."

I looked up; he was standing in front of me. He looked down at me and smiled. I tried to get a good look at him to see if I knew him, but it was too dark to tell. He reached out to grab me; I got up before he could, causing him to stumble into the bush.  
I ran across the street and onto the lawn. He was following after me.

"Andrea, come here!" he came onto the lawn, and it was then I knew who it was.

Kyle was the boy, the one that attacked me. I backed toward the house, having pretty much nowhere to run. Kyle stumbled toward me further. He finally reached me and held out his arms. I backed toward the house again, but ran into the side. He picked me up, but I kicked him in the shin. He dropped me on the ground, and went to leap on me. I rolled away, but he stood back up. I stared at him. 

He pinned me down on the ground, but just as he did so, headlights came roaring down the highway. Blaize's car pulled into the driveway. Kyle looked over as Blaize ran out of his car.  
Blaize kicked him off of me and picked me up and brought me to his car. He gently put me in and then closed the door. He held up his finger, signaling to me that he'd be just a minute. The tears on the other hand, wouldn't wait a minute. They came fast and hard. I sobbed into my hand. I finally looked out the window to see Blaize screaming at Kyle.  
Kyle stood there and took it, but then lashed back at him. He reached out to punch Blaize in the face, but Blaize blocked it, grabbing his wrist. I rolled the window down to hear what was happening.

"If you _ever _touch her again, I will break more than your wrist!" Blaize screamed.

"You haven't broken my wrist."

"Want to bet?" Blaize twisted Kyle's wrist, causing a loud crunch. My stomach twisted at the noise.

By that point there were hundreds of students watching, getting their phones ready to record a fight. Blaize let Kyle go and he screamed in pain. Blaize turned to the students. "It will be in your best interest to delete whatever you have recorded, _before_ I delete it for you." He threatened.

I rolled the window back up and sat, facing the house. He came and got in the car, his eyes were full of anger. I took in a deep breath and wiped away the tears.

"Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?" he asked his voice soft now.

I shook my head quickly. He started the car and backed out of the driveway. I looked one last time at Kyle, who was now standing up and staring at me. I looked away and down at my hands.

"You can cry now." He whispered.

I shook my head again.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

I nodded slowly.

"No offense, Andrea, but you could do a lot better than those friends." He muttered.

I sniffled. "I know."

He looked at me, his eyes were wary. "You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Did he…"

"No, he didn't get that far, I ran before he could."

"I'm very serious, Andrea, you can cry. That must have been pretty traumatizing." His voice was serious, but sympathetic.

I couldn't fight it now, I let the tears come. I cried into my hands, trying to be quiet about it. His hand gently rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. I sat up again. I looked out the window at the trees passing by. His hand reached out for mine. I took it, noticing he had gloves on.  
How could I feel such strong emotion for a guy I just met? I've known him for a matter of a week, and I already felt so strongly about him. We were silent the rest of the way back to my house. My silent tears kept falling.  
He finally got to my house, the lights were off, and I realized it was only a little after midnight. I hadn't been at the bonfire as long as I had thought. He got out of the car and opened my door.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" he asked.

"Please?" I whispered.

He led me to the door, his hand on the small of my back. I opened the door and went inside. I sat on the couch, still shook up about tonight's events. I turned the TV on and went to the local news.  
The female anchor was a young, early twenties, brunette. She had a stack of papers in front of her that she was looking at briefly. She finally looked at the camera.

"And here's Jenny Williams with tonight's breaking news." A voice called.

"In the news tonight, a party was put to an end by the cops. A bonfire took place tonight at Seven-hundred West Roberts street, alcohol was involved. There were a few hundred students there, all under the age of nine-teen. The parents of the host were not present at the time, but are now notified. There have been no reported accidents and the only injury known is of a student by the name of Kyle Hanson, who sustained a minor injure. He claimed to had fallen down the stairs." She paused for a brief moment to look at her paper. "The party was reported by a local who had inside notification of it. Further court reports will be released at a later date. That's all for tonight, I'm Jenny Williams, thank you for watching." The screen cut away to a commercial.

I shut the TV off and took a deep breath. I looked over at Blaize who was smiling smugly on the couch next to me.

"Did you—"

"Yes."

"But how did you—"

He looked over at me with a sarcastic look. "Please, Andrea, a bonfire, _our _high school, Malinda Adams. The evidence was all there."

"Oh," I had no other words.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You could very well use this to your advantage."

"How?"

"You just proved your point."

I looked at him; his face was very serious but mocking in a way. "Actually, a few points."

I stared at him again.

"You said that high school would tempt drinking, check. You also said it would tempt cussing, check—"

"I didn't cuss."

His face looked alarmed. "I meant Kyle, he cussed."

"Well, you broke his wrist."

"Yes, but he had it coming."

I nodded and looked back at the black screen. I was alone in the house with the best looking, and probably best behaved, guy in the school.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No thank you, you probably want to go home now. I'm pretty boring."

"I can stay if you'd like." He offered.

"I have just one question."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't Kyle say that you broke his wrist?"

He smiled that smug smile again. "I told him that he'd be smart not to."

I giggled a little.

"You are _absolutely _positive he did not hurt you in _any _way?" he looked at me; his face was very serious again.

"No, I'm fine, really. I got off the bed," he grimaced as I said the words. "Before he could do anything."

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he was seriously worried.

"I'm fine, please, go, you need sleep."

He laughed a little. "Okay, well if you need anything, please, don't be afraid to call. I don't care _what _time it is, call me." He was stern.

I nodded as we walked to the door. He turned around.

"Andrea…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should get a ride Monday with Anneliese or Abby." He suggested. "I know isn't any of my business, but that's not really a good rep for you to have."

I nodded again, great, that meant sticking out in the parking lot again.

"I'd be happy to give you a ride if you'd like?" it was almost as if he'd read my mind.

"That'd be great." I whispered.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." He smiled.

He started toward the door. "Oh, and Andrea?"

"Hm?"

"Sleep well." He smiled.

"Thank you, for everything. You really saved me back there."

"Any time, and don't worry about getting in trouble, I made any trace of you unnoticeable at that party."

I nodded again, though not fully understanding what he meant.

"Goodnight." He ducked out of the house and went to his car. He waved silently as he sped out of the driveway.

I turned away from the door, locking it behind me. I went upstairs, needing to go to bed. I was exhausted, humiliated, devastated, terrified, exhilarated, and completely swooned all at once. Not to mention the nauseating campfire smell that was radiating off of my body. I needed a good soak in the tub, something that could relax me.  
I went into my bathroom and ran a hot bath with bubbles. I went back into my room to grab some pajamas from my dresser. I went back into the bathroom and slid into the tub. The hot water calmed me down to an extent, but there was nothing it could do for my spinning head. I relaxed deeper into the water.

I knew it was probably time for me to get out when I began to doze off into sleep. I grabbed a towel, dried, and dressed quickly. When I went back into my room, I pulled back the covers. I crawled in and stared at my ceiling, thinking about tonight. My tears came back and I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams

Chapter 4  
Dreams 

_My eyes fluttered open. I lay there on my bed, dazed and confused. The only thing I am sure of is him, the one standing at the end of my bed. He smiled at me, a smile of a god. My breathing picked up as he lay down next to me. He looked into my eyes, such a sweet look.  
Then, ever so slowly, his lips met mine, sending chills through every inch of my body._

The good dreams always seem to end before I wish. I sat up in bed; it was twelve-thirty in the afternoon. I gasped at the time, standing up quickly. I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. My parents sat at the kitchen table, having lunch.  
They looked at me, though I couldn't read their expressions. I sat down at the table, taking a glass of water.

"So, you look awfully well," my father started.

I looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, your bonfire you went to…All over the news today." My mother answered, her voice disgusted.

"So, you look awfully well for a girl who has a hangover." My father finished.

"No, you guys don't understand."

"Oh, we don't?"

"No, you don't."

"Enlighten us, please, Andrea." My mother asked.

"Okay, so I got to the bonfire and noticed there was alcohol. I sat by the fire for a little while and then I went inside and into the bathroom. I needed to get away from the craziness and the noise. I called my friend Blaize and he came and brought me home."

They eyed me up skeptically. "You had absolutely no alcohol?" my mother asked.

"No, I swear. I left before anyone persuaded me to drink. I left before the cops came, obviously. If I didn't, you would have gotten a call from the police."

Their postures relaxed. "We're very proud of you dear, and this Blaize, we'd like to meet him."

"Okay, I'll bring him home sometime." I smiled.

They smiled back and I went upstairs. I got dressed and went to my computer. I wonder how many people will have status updates about last night's festivities. I logged in, only to find a few hundred friend requests from people at the party last night, most of whom I don't even know. I added them all, just recognizing their faces.  
The status updates came after I added. Most of them were "Grounded…ugh!" or "Oh my god, such a freaking hangover!" I rolled my eyes at the screen. I've never fully understood the need to drink, it just doesn't interest me. I logged off before Anneliese or Abby could sign in. As I backed away from my computer I felt the need to be active. I knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day; rumors would no doubt be spreading about Blaize and me. I shuddered at the thought. 

I went to my bed and sat down. I pulled out an old book and started to read. I didn't get very far though, my mother called me downstairs. I got up and ran down to see what was going on. They sat at the kitchen table still.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"We need you to go pick up your sister at her party." My mother answered.

"Okay, what's the address?"

She handed me a slip of paper with the address. I nodded and took the car keys. I went outside and got into the yellow Camaro. I backed out of the driveway and got onto the highway.  
I felt like painting today, maybe Blaize would call for me. I laughed at myself for thinking so. I kept driving until I found the house. It was a large, white mansion with big doors in the front. Great, a rich kid's house. I parked in front the house and got out. I checked the address twice to make sure I didn't get the wrong house. I was right.

I walked up the steps and rung the doorbell. A woman came to the door and smiled at me.

"Hello, you must be Andrea?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, I'm here to pick up Helen."

"Oh, yes, Helen, she's upstairs. I'll go get her." She smiled. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." I walked in, the house was completely magnificent. There were paintings covering every square inch of the walls.

"Andrea!" my sister called. She ran down the stairs and came to my side. "How's it going you party animal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, you know what I'm talking about. That bonfire last night, you were there, I know you were." She was beaming.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Helen, I left before the cops came." I looked up at the mother's face, she looked absolutely horrified. "Don't worry, ma'am, I didn't have anything to drink. I called a _sober _friend to come pick me up, since my ride there was already wasted."

Her expression turned to relief. "Oh, well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, well, Helen, we should get going."

"Okay."

"Uh, don't you have something to say?" I urged.

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Nelson."

"Oh, well, thank you for coming, dear. Come back any time."

"Thanks for having her over." I smiled.

We left the house and got into the car. I started it up and drove away from the big house. Helen was eyeing me up with a smug smile.

"What?" I shouted.

"You can tell the truth now, there are no adults around." She laughed.

"I did tell the truth, I left before the cops came and I didn't have any alcohol." I snapped.

"Well, who'd you come home with? Mom and dad?" she mocked.

"No, I called a friend of mine."

"Who is she?"

"_He _is just a friend from my art class."

Her eyes practically popped out of her head. "No way! You came home with a guy? Did he stay? How long before mom and dad came home—"

"Okay, okay! One question at a time! Yes, I called him, he picked me up. He brought me home and stayed for a few minutes and then left."

"Oh, well who is he?"

"No one you would know."

"You know what would be awesome though?"

"What?"

"If it was that Blaize Hastings kid in your grade. That boy is _fine!" _

I looked out the window, blushing.

"No?" she screamed.

I nodded slowly, not looking at her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys dating?"

"No, we're just friends."

We were pulling into the driveway at home at this point. I went got out and went into the house. Helen was right behind me, still questioning me about my night. She stopped when we got inside though. My parents were on the couch watching a movie; they turned to us when we came in.

"Helen how was your party?" my mother asked.

"Oh it was a lot of fun." She answered as she went upstairs to put away her things.

I was right behind her until my mother called me back.

"Andrea, can you come here?" she asked.

I came back down the stairs and waited for what she wanted.

"Your friend Blaize called while you were gone, he'd like you to call him back."

"Oh, okay thanks mom." I smiled.

I went upstairs and into my room. I didn't want to call him on the landline, knowing that if I did, Helen would be all ears. I dialed his number, for some odd reason I've memorized it quickly.

"Hello?" his voice answered.

"Hey, Blaize, it's Andrea."

"Oh, hello Andrea." I could sense a smile.

"My mom said you called?"

"Yes I did, I was wondering how you are doing today."

"I'm fine, thanks again for last night. I really owe you one."

"It was no problem, and no you don't."

"Thanks, what do you think school's going to be like tomorrow?"

"Probably pretty crazy, although, I'm not sure how many kids will survive their parents' wrath." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "I know it will be awkward with Anneliese, after all, her locker is next to mine." I dreaded that part of tomorrow.

"She won't bother you." He said quickly.

"Yeah, what about Kyle though?"

"_He _for _sure _will not bother you. If he does, _I'll _take care of that personally." His voice was aggravated.

"Well, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"He wouldn't dare get me in trouble; you know you could press charges."

"No I can't?"

"Yes, you can, for attempted—"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to. He was…not thinking correctly."

"I'll say."

"Your parents weren't mad about you getting home so late were they?"

"No, they were completely understanding of the situation."

"Okay, good."

"What's wrong?"

His question took me off guard. "What do you mean?"

"You sound as though you are dreading something."

"OH, I just have classes with Abby, Anneliese, and Kyle is all."

"I can fix that."

"What? How?"

"I'll switch my classes so that I can be in yours."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Can I at least walk you to your classes? I'd feel a lot better then."

"If you want."

"Okay, what are you going to do about lunch?"

"I guess I never really thought of that…"

"You can have lunch with me if you'd like."

"That'd be great, you don't have to do any of this you know?"

"Oh I know, I want to."

I smiled at that. "Okay, well, I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You still want a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, what time again?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Andrea."

We both hung up. I threw the phone onto my desk. My head was spinning, I felt like I could pass out. There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I answered.

Helen slowly opened my door, a wide grin spread across her face. "You were on the phone with him!" she squealed as she closed my door and sat on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and got up to sit at my computer. "Yes I was."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing,"

She looked skeptical. "Please tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." I shrugged.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, don't!"

"Okay, I won't." I turned back to the computer.

"Oh, Andrea, Please, please, _please_!"

"No! Now get out of my room!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

She frowned and left. I rolled my eyes again, and then went back to lying on my bed. I read for a little bit, but got bored. I decided to go downstairs. I picked out something on TV to watch until dinner. When dinner came around, we had chicken and salads. I excused myself soon after, feeling exhausted. It was only seven so I decided to go on the computer to see if he was online. I was unlucky however. I stayed online though, surfing around on different clothing websites.

Just when I was about to sign off for the night, something kept me up. His conversation box came up on face book. My heart fluttered and I got butterflies in my stomach.

Blaize: Hello,

Me: Heyy

Blaize: So my mother loved your painting. She thought it was absolutely beautiful.

Me: oh great! I was so worried she wouldn't like it. I didn't finish it though.

Blaize: Well, if you want, next weekend she's going to be doing it again, if you'd like to join us?

Me: That'd be great. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I am so tired, I should probably get to sleep.

Blaize: I was thinking the same thing ha-ha!

Me: alright, goodnight.

Blaize: Sleep well.

Me: Thanks, you too.

I pushed away from the computer and flopped on my bed. I was too tired to even move, but I did so I could cover myself up with the blanket. I drifted to sleep quickly, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	7. Chapter 6: Lost

Chapter 5  
Lost

My alarm clock is what woke me up the next morning. I forced myself to roll out of bed, knowing that I've lost all of the friends I had. Well, in all honesty _they _are the ones that lost _me._ I didn't think I wanted to be friends with people like then, or guys that tried…  
I pushed the thought away from my head. I stood to look at my mirror. I needed some serious work, I had tossed and turned all night last night and I was looking terribly tired. I dressed quickly and had absolutely no idea what to do with my hair. I didn't feel like taking the time to straighten it and the curls were way too unruly for me to leave alone. So in the end I decided to throw it up in a messy looking bun. I put on one of those elastic headbands and left my bangs in a bump.

As for makeup, well I hardly bothered, a little liner and shadow was all I felt like doing. I felt decent enough so I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Helen sat at the kitchen table, texting like a hopeless teenager. She didn't look up at me as I entered the room. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from her. My parents came down the stairs and into the room a few moments after.

"Does anyone need a ride to school today?" my father asked.

"No, I'm good. Lilly's mom is giving me a ride again." Helen answered, still looking at her phone.

"What about you Andrea?"

"Oh, no, I'm getting a ride with a friend." I answered, taking a bite of cereal.

"Not one of your party friends I hope." My mother answered, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"No, it isn't."

"Who then?"

"Blaize,"

"Oh, alright."

They didn't seem the slightest bit phased by the fact, I was glad. I finished my cereal slowly, seeing as I still had half an hour before Blaize would show up to come get me. My parents and Helen left. I was left in the house alone, something that felt oddly relieving. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth. I took my time with that detail.

Afterward I went back downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table. I didn't want to think about how school would be today. The awkward level would be through the roof and the stairs would be even more piercing. I heard the engine of a car cut and some footsteps coming up my steps. Then there was a quiet tap on the door. I sighed in relief and went to get the door.

Blaize stood there, holding an umbrella. "I figured we'd need this." He smiled.

"Good thinking." I laughed.

He stepped aside so I could get out of the house. I shut the door behind me, slinging my bag over my right shoulder. He walked closely behind me, keeping the umbrella over my head. He wasn't shielding himself at all from the rain. What a gentlemen. I smiled to myself as he opened the door for me and then proceeded to his side. He got in and started the car, then backed it out of the driveway quickly.

"So, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not the greatest." I admitted.

He laughed a little. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

I sighed. "A little."

"Don't be, I'll make sure no one bothers you." He smiled a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. I looked back out at the window. The silence was beginning to feel awkward, but in a good way. He pulled into the school parking lot, only this time he parked in the front row.

"I don't want you to walk through the rain, even if you have an umbrella." He smiled.

"You don't have to do that, I'm perfectly fine walking in the rain!" I laughed.

He shrugged. "Oh well, I guess."

He got out and helped me out of the car. He linked arms with me and escorted me into the school, holding the umbrella over us. I have never felt as safe in my life as we walked into that school. My predictions were correct, the stares were worse than ever. Everyone's head snapped to me and Blaize, curious eyes searching my entire body. I took a deep breath, willing myself not to run out that door.

"Relax, it's okay." Blaize whispered in my ear.

The feeling of his breath on me sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps rose on my arms, I prayed he wouldn't notice. He led me to our lockers, Anneliese wasn't there. Yet. I opened my locker and put the few books I had inside. We still had fifteen minutes until class started. It gave me more time to be alone with him. He quietly put his books in his locker. When he was finished, he turned to me. His eyes looked behind me and his posture immediately stiffened. I turned to see what he saw, but turned back around as soon as I saw it.

Anneliese was coming down the hall, her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her face was tired. She had dark circles around her eyes. I had no doubt in my mind that she'd spent all day yesterday in the bathroom throwing up. I kept my eyes on Blaize's, I didn't want to talk to her, but I knew at some point I'd have to.

"Andrea, can I talk to you?" she whispered.

I looked at Blaize and he nodded slightly. He stepped away, walking down the hall to give us privacy. I sighed and turned back around to talk to her.

"Look, Andrea, I'm really sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Headache." She grimaced.

"That's what you get for getting totally wasted." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know, but can I at least explain?"

"What's there to explain?"

"Look, Andrea, I'm really sorry that I didn't give you a ride home when you asked. It was wrong and I should have told you there would have been alcohol there."

"So you knew?"

She sighed. "I did, I just thought it would be fun. You know, have a few drinks, and kiss some guys. I thought it'd be all innocent."

"Doesn't change about how I felt about the whole situation."

"I said I'm sorry!" she shouted, then winced as she touched her fingers to her head. "Besides, nothing happened, you know, until the cops came…"

"Oh really? Nothing _happened_? Did you talk to Kyle at all yesterday?"

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what he tried to….He tried to…"

"Wait, he…" her eyes widened and then squinted again.

"No, he I ran out of the room before he could force me…" I took a deep breath. "To."

"Well, I mean it's not his fault."

I stared at her in disbelief. "What do you _mean _it's not his fault?"

"Well he was drunk, he wasn't thinking right."

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want from me? I said I was sorry." She was getting annoyed.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am."

"Oh, that's right. That's why you left me to fend for myself at a drinking party, that's why your nose is always in my business, that's why when I _asked _you, nicely I might add, to take me home, you refused. You said, 'no have fun."

"I said I was sorry!" she half screamed, wincing again.

"You know Anneliese, some things you can't just forget with a sorry." I snapped.

I slammed my locker door with emphasis, making sure it was loud enough to hurt someone with a hangover. She covered her ears and leaned against her locker. Blaize was at my side in a matter of seconds, his hand on the small of my back. He guided me through the hallway.

"I'm sorry, that was probably harder than it should have been." He whispered.

"It's okay, it had to be done." I shrugged.

He nodded and continued to my first hour. I knew unfortunately I couldn't avoid Anneliese then, I had a seat next to her. When we got up to the class, he looked worried.

"Are you sure you don't want me to run downstairs and switch my schedule?" he asked.

"I think it may be a little late for that, but no, thank you. I think I can handle myself." I smiled.

"Okay, well, if you get any trouble from anyone…send them to me." He smiled slyly.

I smiled back as he walked away. I turned to go into class. Anneliese had obviously taken the faster route to the class, for she was already in her seat. Her eyes were full of anger and apology at once. I didn't care though, I just took my seat. I sat at the farthest end of the table possible. I wish I'd left my hair down so that I could put a blond curtain between us. She stared at me, waiting for me to talk.

Kyle walked in a few moments after, his eyes snapped to mine. I looked away as soon as they met. He sat down and the class began. I paid attention today, very closely in fact. I didn't think about the eyes burning on me, I ignored all of it. I glanced at the clock, maybe more than I need to. It seemed as though the digital numbers were changing slower and slower with each glance. I tapped my pencil on my book meticulously.

The bell relieved me from my own personal hell. I got up as fast as I could, hoping, knowing it's impossible, that he would be there.

I guess though, that it's impossible for me to not be surprised when it comes to Blaize. There he was, flashing a brilliant smile at me. "How was it?"

"Hell, but what else could I expect?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, it sort of is. I shouldn't have made such a scene that night, breaking Kyle's wrist and all. It's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

We got to our lockers now; I grabbed my book and turned to him. We started walking to my next class. I felt like I was having a bodyguard…but I liked it. I was beginning to think the stares weren't ending soon, so I decided I should just embrace it. I ignored them and walked like I was supposed to be with him, not like I wasn't.  
When we got to the door he smiled at me. "I'll see you after class." He walked away.

I walked into the class, feeling more eyes on me. Kyle wasn't in the room, thankfully. I took my usual seat, waiting for him to come in. I hoped that he had gone home sick or something. I was unlucky though, he walked in a few moments later. He took his seat next to me and massaged his temples, then turned to me.

"Look, Andrea, I'm _so _sorry." He whispered

I turned to him; he was wearing a cast on his wrist. "For what?"

"For…well…you know…"

I didn't say anything.

"I was drunk—"

"Oh save it, if that's going to be your excuse, I don't want to hear it." I rolled my eyes and turned forward.

"No, listen!" he winced at the headache.

"To what? To you telling me that you were drunk and that's why you tried to—"for some reason the words were hard to say.

"I know, I was stupid. I really don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." His eyes were sincere, but I didn't buy it.

I shrugged.

"Please, Anneliese….I…"

"You what?"

"I really like you, and I guess it was just…fantasies—"

"Okay, stop right there."

"What?"

"I don't think of you like that…but it doesn't excuse your pigheaded behavior."

"I hope you'll forgive me."

"Don't hold your breath." I turned back around.

The teacher came in to save me. This class was just the same as last hour. I felt the eyes of Kyle on my side all hour. I really wished now that I had left my hair down, I guess that's what I get for being lazy. I read the chapter that we were discussing, pay attention to every single word she said.

When the bell finally ended, I picked up my book and started to walk out of the room. Blaize was there, of course. He was waiting for me, smiling again. His expression changed though when Kyle walked out. He looked at Kyle's arm and then back at his face. Kyle looked overly tired and extremely sick. Blaize snickered a little when Kyle flinched at his look. He put his hand on the small of my back, intending that I was with him and _not _Kyle. I liked that thought more than I should.

We walked to my locker; he waited as I opened mine and then smiled when I was finished. "You're in an _awfully _good mood today." I observed.

He shrugged. "I guess I am."

"If you don't want to walk me to this class, I wouldn't mind." I said quickly. I didn't want him to think I was so helpless I needed a body guard.

"I'll walk with you as long as you need me."

"I know, but I'm not very exciting. I think you're bored."

"It'd be impossible to find someone _less _bored than me." He smiled as we walked down the hall.

Abby and Anneliese were walking sluggishly to their lockers. I guess I haven't stopped to notice the other students and how they looked. They all walked with pale faces and dark circles under their eyes. They pinched the bridges of their noses because of their hangover headaches. I smiled, knowing I definitely made the right choice not to drink. I was feeling extremely proud of myself at that point.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just glad I decided _not _to drink." I answered, looking up at his eyes.

I had never noticed, before they seemed blue with golden shinning through. Now, however, they were full-blown golden. They had dark rim around the edges and inside was a liquid topaz color. It absolutely exquisite, I couldn't help but stare into them.

"What?" he asked.

"Your eyes….it's just that…well…"

"They changed color?"

I nodded.

"I got contacts."

"Oh, it's a pretty color."

He laughed at that. "Thank you."

We were at my biology class now. "I'll see you at lunch? I don't mind if you sit with your friends, but if you'd rather not, I'd be happy to sit with you."

"Okay, well, I'll see you after class." I smiled.

"Alright." He smiled back.

I went into my class now. All of the seats were filled, mostly with kids who were massaging their temples. Of course my class room is filled with hung-over students. I knew there were a lot of people there, but I didn't think there were _that _many. I guess I didn't look at my surroundings very much. Abby and Anneliese walked into the room. I scooted to the farthest end of the table as possible.

Abby took her seat next to me, she looked apologetic. "Andrea?"

"What?" I asked loudly.

She squinted. "I'm so sorry about the other night."

"Why are you sorry? You looked like you were having a good time." I rolled my eyes.

"I know Anneliese probably said sorry for the both of us, but I really am sorry. I know that you wanted to go home, but it wasn't _my _car. I couldn't have taken you home."

"You guys could have just told me that there was going to be alcohol at the bonfire, I would never have gone."

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh well I guess."

"So you forgive me?"

"I didn't say that."

The class started a few minutes later. The class was the same as the last two hours. Boring and nothing special. I paid attention again, not wanting to look at either of the girls.

The bell rang, thankfully. It felt like it would never end but I was glad when it did. I ran out of the room, finding Blaize leaning against the door. He had another grin on his face.

"Are you going to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"Great," he smiled.

We went back to our lockers and put away our books. He led me to the cafeteria. When we got there he showed me where we would sit.

"Here, you stay here. I'll go get you some lunch." He suggested as he pulled out my chair for me.

"Okay."

"Oh, my siblings will be joining us eventually. I guarantee that I will be back before they come though. I'll be here to introduce you."

"Alright."

He left to go get our food. I sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Across the room was the table I usually sat at. Everyone there stared at me, not in an apologetic way though, but with hate. I could tell they thought I betrayed them, but in all truth, they've betrayed me. I looked back to the table. Blaize was returning with a tray full of food. My eyes practically popped out of my head.

"That's for you too, right?"

"Of course." He smiled.

I took a bite of the sandwich that was at the end of the tray. I noticed a girl coming into the cafeteria, her eyes scanning for someone. Her eyes flitted to us and she smiled. She pranced over to our table, her teeth glistening. She was an absolutely gorgeous girl. She had long blond hair with black lowlights.

"_Hello _Blaize!" she greeted, her tone enthusiastic.

"Hello, Ellyn." He smiled.

She took a seat next to Blaize, looking at me. "Who may this be?" she asked.

"My apologies. This is Andrea Genea', she's the new student this year." He answered, gesturing to me. "Andrea, this is my sister Ellyn."

"Hi, Andrea!" she reached out for me to shake her hand.

"A-hem." Blaize cleared his throat and Ellyn dropped her hand immediately.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Andrea. Blaize has told me so much about you."

"He has?"

"Oh, absolutely, you're all he ever talks—"

"Ellyn, is this really necessary?"

She had a sly little smile on her face. "Sorry, shutting up now."

I giggled. "You know, Blaize, you better start eating, there's no way I'll finish all this."

"I guess I'm not terribly hungry." He shrugged.

I eyed him up curiously, and then looked at his beautiful adopted sister. She had the exact same golden eyes that he had, and her nose was perfectly sculpted, just as his is. If I hadn't been told any better, I would've sworn they were siblings.

"So, Andrea, Blaize tells me you are an artist?" Ellyn asked.

"Well, I don't know—"

"Don't be modest." He looked back at Ellyn. "She's a wonderful artist."

I blushed.

"It's nothing to lie about!" he laughed. "You have _amazing _talent, you should show it off."

We all laughed together, and I could feel a friendship becoming between Ellyn and I.

The rest of the day was the same, stares, glares, and the occasional snicker. If any of this had to do with my spending time with Blaize, well then, bring on the snickers.

When the final bell rang, I left the room slowly this time. Only because I was with Blaize, though. I didn't mind walking through the halls with him; he made me feel like myself. We talked and chatted on the way back to our lockers. When we got there I put away my books. I had no homework today and I didn't feel the need to bring home a bag. He led me out of the school and into the parking lot. It wasn't exactly sunny, but it was nicer out than before; warmer.

He opened my car door for me and helped me in. Then he proceeded to his side of the car and got in. He started it up and backed out of the parking lot.

"Your siblings never joined us." I observed.

"They must have gone out to lunch today." He shrugged.

I nodded and looked out the window. It, of course, started to rain again. We must be going through a rainy season at the moment.

"I never asked you, what happened with your parents Sunday?" he asked.

"Uh, well, they thought…" I paused for a moment. "They thought that I was hung-over…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry; I should have called them and told them the story about the night before."

"No, it's not your fault. I explained to them what happened and they were proud of me."

"Well good. They should have been." He smiled. "Not many teenagers would pass up free alcohol."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I've never really been interested in the whole…drinking and partying concept. I mean don't get me wrong, I love to have fun it's just that..."

"You just love having _legal _fun." He laughed.

"Exactly," I laughed.

We listened to music until we got to my house. He got out with the umbrella and walked me to the door.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled.

"My pleasure, would you like one tomorrow as well?" he asked. His voice was hopeful, not complaining.

"Sure,"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I desperately wanted to reach up and kiss him, but I refrained. "So, my parents want to meet you sometime."

"Well how about right now?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea…with the whole party thing Saturday. They're still skeptical and I don't want to send them over the edge."

"Right, well I would like to meet them as well. We'll have to make a point of doing so." He smiled.

"Will do,"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at the same time tomorrow."

"Thank you."

He looked at the door and chuckled lightly, and then he smiled and ducked off the porch and walked over to his car. I opened my door.

"Ow!" I heard and then someone fell to the ground.

When I opened my door completely, Helen was lying on the ground. She was rubbing her left ear, her hand bleeding from the shattered glass on the floor. "You were spying on me you little rat, weren't you?" I shouted.

"No!" she shouted back.

"Liar, why were you pressed up against the door then?"

"Okay, yes I was spying."

"What's the glass for?" I asked.

"I googled it. I found out that if you press a glass up against the door or wall, it will help you hear what's going on the other side." She shrugged.

I sighed and went to get a broom. "Helen, this was mom's good crystal." I complained.

"Well it's not _my _fault you opened the door so quickly." She snapped.

"It's not _my _fault that _you _were spying!"

I swept up the shards of glass and dumped it into the trash can. She washed her hand under ice-cold water. I went upstairs and grabbed a band-aid. I wrapped it around her middle finger to stop the bleeding. She chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"When people ask which finger I cut I can just do this!" she held up her middle finger.

"Put that down, that's rude." I snapped, pushing her hand away.

I walked over to the couch and sat down to watch TV. She went over to the chair across the room, staring at me.

"What do you want, twerp?" I asked.

"Nothing I guess, I suppose I heard most of it."

"Good, cause I'm not telling you anything." I snapped off the TV and headed toward the stairs.

"Well can you at least give me the remote?" she yelled.

I flicked the wall with my middle finger. "Ouch!" I called.

"What?" she asked.

I walked back around the corner and held my middle finger up. "I hurt my finger."

"Oh, how _original, _Andrea!" she said, sarcasm coloring her voice.

"Right?" I called back.

I went up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me.

The rest of my night was uneventful. I of course had to explain to mom why her crystal was missing, but took the blame for Helen. She would owe me big and when she's came up to my room a few hours later, I told her that she wasn't allowed to ask any more questions about Blaize or my personal life with him.

She agreed and we shook on it.

"So do you—"

"I said no more questions, Helen." I moaned, burying my face in my pillow.

"One more, I promise."

"Fine…" I moaned.

"Do you…like him?" she asked.

I looked up.

"Well do you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Does he know that?"

"I hope not, I don't think he likes me back."

"Well, I think you should tell him."

I shrugged and sat up. "He wants to meet mom and dad soon."

I looked over at the clock; it was already nine-thirty. "You need to go to bed."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Good night, sis. Love you."

"Love you too." I put on some pajamas and crawled into bed.


	8. Chapter 7: Official

Chapter 7  
Official

My alarm clock woke me this morning, like it usually does. I realized that my life is taking an extremely boring pattern that would possibly be in my best interest to break. I sat up in bed; today my curls were completely intact. I smiled, feeling that today would be a good day. I got up and went to the window. My spirit was only heightened further when I looked out.

Snow was swirling about, causing a beautiful winter scene. We weren't in a snowy season, but then again, anything can happen. I ran excitedly to my closet, ready to pick out a winter outfit. I chose a navy blue sweater and some dark wash jeans. For shoes I wore some black boots that were form fitting to my shin. My curls flowed down my back. I put little makeup on today, just some liner and shadow. Nothing special.

I ran downstairs to find something to eat. I had a bounce in my step, I could tell. I bounced to the fridge and took out some eggs. I was up earlier today because I set my alarm differently. I made scrambled eggs and bacon. I thought I was the only one in the house, but I was wrong when Helen came down the stairs. She walked to the table and sat down. I looked at her puzzled. It was seven fifteen and she was usually gone with her friends by now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My tone came off sounding rude, but that wasn't how I intended it to be.

She made a face. "I _live _here." She answered.

"I didn't mean to sound rude, but I'm shocked that you're still here, you're usually gone by now."

"Yeah, I know. About that…."

"What?" I asked, taking a bite of eggs.

"See…Lilly had jazz band this morning and she had to be to school for six-thirty. I didn't want to get up that early, but I overslept for mom and dad, so I was…wondering…."

I dropped my fork. "No—"

"But, Andrea, I need to go to school!"

"Take the bus!" I argued.

"Andrea! It's snowing! I don't want to stand up at the bus stop!"

"Well that sucks then, doesn't it?"

"Please, Andrea, you won't even know I'm there!"

"You'll have to ask Blaize I guess…."

That was the dumbest idea I'd ever had. Of course Blaize would say yes, he's too nice to say no. I sighed and finished my eggs.

"When does he come?" she asked.

"Seven –thirty. If you are even thirty seconds late—"

"I know, I know, I won't get a ride!"

I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I couldn't believe I even gave her the option of asking him. She was going to embarrass me, I knew she would! I finished brushing my teeth and went back to my mirror. I'd been becoming more self conscious of my looks ever since I started getting rides with Blaize. I knew that it was stupid and there was no reason to worry about it, but I couldn't help it. I felt plain next to him.

I went downstairs. Helen was waiting downstairs, looking out the window. Time passed and I was getting anxious, then his car roared in the driveway. I took a deep breath and then Helen gasped.

"He's here!' she squealed.

I walked over to her and stood in front of the door before she could open it. "You listen to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"He's important, you know that though. Please, no embarrassing things, and what I told you last night," I made a zipping motion over my mouth. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, hang on a moment; I need to ask him if he'll take you to school."

She nodded. There was a light, polite, knock on the door. I opened it up and stepped outside. "I need a favor, I know I owe you one, but now I'll owe you two."

"You owe me nothing, if anything I owe _you. _"

"Okay, my sister's friend had jazz band this morning and she didn't want to get up that early and she missed my parents for a ride and I was just wondering…"

"Of course."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." I laughed.

"I could tell though. Of course your sister can ride with us."

"Thank you. You don't have to do this though; I mean we can strap her to the top of the car if you want?"

"Andrea, it's not a problem." He laughed.

I smiled and went inside. "Okay, you can ride with us."

She smiled and walked out.

"Blaize this is my sister Helen, Helen, this is Blaize." I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Helen. I've heard a lot about you." He reached out with his hand, covered by a glove, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Andrea's told me a lot about you as well." I elbowed her in the side.

So much for promising not to embarrass me. Blaize just simply laughed. We all walked to the car, Blaize opened my door for me, as usual. He also opened Helen's door for he as well. Politeness must just come naturally to Blaize. He got in the car and started up. We drove in silence; I didn't want another comment from my sister.

"So, Helen," Blaize started. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well, I really enjoy soccer."

"Have you tried out for the frosh team here?"

"No, not exactly…" she admitted.

"Why is that?"

"I'm so terrible at soccer. I'd ask for help from the people on the team, but none of them like me _because _I'm bad at it."

I turned to face Helen. "You never told me about that."

She shrugged.

"Well, Helen, I know a little bit about soccer, I'd be more than happy to help you." Blaize Offered.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Helen was shocked and happy.

"Absolutely, name the time and place." He smiled back at her.

"Alright!"

We pulled into the school parking lot now. He pulled into a spot at the front of the lot. He got out and opened our doors for us. He put his hand on the small of my back.

"Thanks for the ride." Helen said.

"It was no problem, anytime." Blaize smiled.

"See you at home, sis." She smiled as she walked to the school.

Blaize and I headed in the opposite direction for the high school.

That week was the hardest and weirdest week I've ever had. I'd gotten apologies everyday from Abby and Anneliese and several notes from Kyle. I knew I would eventually give in and forgive them all, but I wasn't ready yet. Talking to them was just like pouring some more salt in the wound. By Friday afternoon, people were still buzzing about the party and how great it was. Kyle was talking about his wrist constantly until Wednesday when I found out. He stopped immediately.

I got rides with Blaize every morning and afternoon. I was falling into this perfect pattern.

"When can I meet your parents?" he asked on the way home Friday.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." I lied. Truth was, I thought about it every minute of the day.

"Can I meet them today?" he pleaded.

"I don't know—"

"Are you ashamed of me?" he cut me off.

I looked at him, appalled by his question. "Absolutely not!"

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"I don't know…I mean…" I started to blush.

"What is it?" he was confused.

"I don't know exactly _what _to introduce you as…" I confessed.

He laughed. "Well, what do you _think _you should introduce me as?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, we could just introduce me as your friend…but…"

I looked at him.

"But that would raise a suspicion..."

"A suspicion?" my eyebrows pulled together.

"Think about it, it is kind of weird that your guy friend gives you rides everyday and every afternoon… That's actually something a…."

"A boyfriend would do…" I finished his sentence.

"So, if you don't mind, we could just introduce me as your boyfriend. It'd make it less…_weird_…"

"Okay," I was so confused. Was he _really _my boyfriend or is this just pretend. "So, I mean…not that it _matters _but are we _really…_" I gulped. "Dating?"

"Well I don't know are we?" he was being funny now.

I didn't answer.

We pulled into my driveway now. No cars were there, but I couldn't be sure Helen wasn't listening again. He walked me to my porch, as he did every day. But today there was something different in the air.

He stared into my eyes for a long while, assessing me. I couldn't look away; his eyes were slightly darker now. They weren't the glorious golden, but they were still pretty.  
And then, ever so slowly, his lips met mine. We stood on the porch for what seemed like seconds, but in actuality were minutes. His lips were cold with a sweet flavor.

His lips unlocked from mine and he pulled away. His expression was pain at first, and then turned into a smile. "Does that answer your question?"

I couldn't catch my breath, my head was spinning again. We'd kissed before, but not like that. That was the way a boyfriend would kiss a girlfriend. The first one was an experimental kiss, I suppose.

"Yes," I breathed.

He chuckled quietly. "Would you like to do something tonight?" he asked.

"What'd you have in mine?" I asked, still trying to calm myself and breath.

"Well, it's up to you."

"I don't know."

"I'd really like to talk to you alone."

"Pick me up at six?" I asked.

"Alright."

"And can we save the meeting families for a different time?" I pleaded.

"If you wish."

He pecked me on the lips one last time, leaving me breathless. I'd never been kissed before, but I felt something that didn't feel…normal in his kiss. He seemed in pain as his lips met mine. It was almost as if he was holding something back, like he was trying not to hurt me.

I shook it off right away; I wanted to live in the moment. I opened the door, slowly today. Helen was sitting at the kitchen table, a wide grin spread across her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You kissed him." She smiled even wider.

"Did not." I argued.

"I'm not blind." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed to the window. The curtains that cover the window on the door were open. My mouth dropped.

"That is so wrong it's unbelievable!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't tell mom and dad."

"I won't, don't worry." She put her hands up. "You're going to tell them eventually, right?"

"Yes, he's begged to meet them, I just don't think it's the right time yet."

"So is it official?" she asked.

"Is what official?"

"Are you guys together!"

"Yes," I blushed.

"Oh wow! My sister's dating the hottest guy in school!" she squealed.

"Helen," I complained.

"What?"

"I'm not dating him because he's 'hot'." I put air quotes around hot.

"Then why are you dating him?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down across from home. "Cause, he's sweet."

She kept looking at me, not mocking.

"He makes me feel safe and I don't know…when I'm with him…I just get this…feeling. I've never felt anything like that before. I feel myself around him and he's the only one who really _gets _me."

"I get you!"

"Not like that, like, we click. You know? He's someone I can discuss art with him."

"You can talk to me about that too, you know."

"Not like I can talk to him though. He knows all the artists and stuff."

"Oh jeeze, is he obsessed with that painting you have hanging in your room too?"

"Not obsessed, but he opened my eyes to a new way to look at that painting. By the way, it's called Starry Night."

She laughed. "So you two got any plans?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's coming at six to pick me up."

"Oooo, what are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know. He wants to talk to me alone."

"You should ask him to homecoming!" she suggested.

"When is that?"

"Next Friday! So I'd hurry up!"

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged.

"I'm going with Greg Livingston." She smiled.

"Who's he?"

"Captain of the junior varsity football team."

"That's cool." I smiled.

"Yeah, by the way, I need a favor."

"What?"

"Well, we're on court…and…I really want my hair to look nice. Can you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you!" I smiled.

"Thanks."

"You didn't tell me you were on court."

"I just found out today." She shrugged.

I nodded.

"What is it anyway?" she asked.

"Well, basically your school elects you. You go down on the gym floor on the Friday and you do competitions with the different grades. It's really fun, you'll like it."

"Oh, cool!" she laughed.

"Well, I have to go get ready for my date!" I smiled.

The sound of that made butterflies go wild in my stomach and goose bumps rise on my arms.


	9. Chapter 8: Broken

Chapter 8  
Broken

I looked out the window again, it wasn't exactly snowing anymore, but I needed to be warm. I went over to my closet, deciding that I didn't really need to change. I was going to be warm the way I was. What I truly needed right now was rest. I was so exhausted. My nights consisted of talking to Blaize all night on instant message and dreaming of him all night. I wasn't getting proper sleep lately and decided to take a much needed nap. I went to my bed and set my alarm clock for five-thirty. That'd give me enough time to sleep and then touch up my hair. I drifted into my sleep quickly and pleasurably.

I woke up before my alarm clock went off. I still had half an hour to sleep, but I was too excited to. I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was still decent so I decided to just go hangout downstairs. I went downstairs to see who was here. My sister wasn't in the room; I assumed she was at a friend's house. There was a note taped to the refrigerator.

Andrea,

We took Helen homecoming dress shopping, we'll be back later. If you're going out, please leave us a note so we know where you are.

p.s. don't be mad we took her and didn't bring you with, we assumed you'd want to go with your friends.

Love mom and dad!

I didn't know where to say I was, truth of the matter is, I have no idea where Blaize is taking me.

I went back over to the couch, taking a yogurt with me. I flipped through the TV, looking for something interesting. There seemed to be nothing on, so I turned it to the local news channel. There was a bad car accident on the highway, just a few miles from my house. No one was killed, but two were severely injured. I watched the rest of the news and flipped through all the channels again. It was time consuming.

There was a light knock on the door, a knock I recognized. I got up and skipped to the door. He was standing on the porch, his shaggy hair dusted with snow. He smiled that beautiful grin again. Whenever he did so, I couldn't help but go weak in the knees. I took a deep breath to keep myself from falling over.

"Hello again." He smiled.

"So," I started, closing the door behind me. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go for a walk on a trail in the woods?"

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for me to take.

I nodded and linked arms with him. He led us to his car. "I thought we were going for a walk?" I asked.

"We are, but we have to get the trail first, silly." He laughed.

"Oh, I see." He opened my door for me and helped me in. I strapped in as he got in his side and started up the car.

"So, where is this trail?" I asked.

"It's just a few miles out, it's not far."

He pulled out of the driveway and into the road. We drove in silence for a while. I was feeling such an emotional high that I didn't want to spoil it in anyway.

"So, are you going to homecoming?" he asked casually.

"I don't know, I haven't honestly thought about homecoming." I shrugged.

He nodded; he was going to chew on that for a while.

I stared out the window for a long while. The snow was beginning to melt from the heat. This was honestly becoming the weirdest weather I've ever experienced. He finally pulled into a dirt road that cut off after a little while.

"Here we are." He cut the engine and got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened my door and took my hand. He was wearing gloves again.

"I brought you some gloves, just in case your hands got cold." He said, taking out some gloves from his pocket. "They're Ellyn's; she said you may want them."

"Thanks," I said, taking the gloves and sliding them on. They were black gloves that fit my hand perfectly. My hands instantly began to warm up. "Do these have something to heat your hands up?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. They have little packets that heat up as soon as they touch skin. They come in handy quite a lot."

"They're nice."

He led me to the woods. Sure enough, there was a small, dirt trail that wove into the green forest.

We walked through the woods, commenting about the wildlife and flowers. I felt like I was in a dream, everything was so perfect. I looked around at the scenery, taking everything in.

"So you said you didn't know if you were going to homecoming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'd like to, but I haven't really thought about it."

"I see,"

"I don't have a dress or a date and it's next week."

"I can see how that would be a dilemma." He said, rubbing his chin.

Then he sped up so he was walking in front of me, backwards so he could face me. He put his index finger up. "I have a solution for that though." He grinned.

"Oh really and what would that be?" I asked, speeding up so he was behind me. It was my pathetic attempt at flirting. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"It's quite simple actually," he continued, speeding up so he was walking backwards in front of me again.

"Would you mind telling me this brilliant solution already?" I giggled.

"What would you say if I said that _I_ could find _you _a date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd ask you who the date was."

He suddenly stopped, looking deeply into my eyes. "Andrea Genea', will you do me the extreme honor of being my date to homecoming?"

I was absolutely speechless; I wanted to say yes but had absolutely no idea how to say yes.

His face fell into disappointment, and then he turned around and started walking again. "I mean I totally understand if you'd rather go with someone else." He shrugged as he walked ahead.

I made my legs run forward and then I latched onto his arm. "Blaize i—"

"No, no, don't worry about it! I guess I'll stay home, maybe read a book or..." he shrugged. "Reorganize my clothing…again." He was trying to make me feel bad; too bad he didn't need to.

"Blaize!" I shouted, making him stop to look at me. "Of course I will be your date for homecoming!"

He smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled back.

He grinned even wider and picked me up and twirled me around. "Thank you,"

I smiled again, and then my excitement disappeared.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear." I muttered.

He suddenly burst out in laughter, he clutched his stomach.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He couldn't stop laughing, he held up a finger, signaling me to wait. When he finally stopped laughing, I asked again.

"What's funny?" I asked, stomping my foot.

He took my face in his hands. "Andrea, you could show up in a potato sack and have your hair tangled into a haystack and you'd _still _look absolutely and completely…" he trailed off, planting a small, cold peck on my lips. "Beautiful." He breathed.

I felt myself blush deep red. There were those darn weak knees again. I felt myself start to fall, but he caught me before I could it the ground.

"Are you alright there?" he asked.

"I'm…fine…" I whispered.

He chuckled quietly. "We're on a walk now; we should get back to that."

He took my hand and we continued walking.

"I was serious about the dress." I commented again.

He chuckled. "That won't be a problem."

I looked at him, confused on what he meant.

"Ellyn loves to go shopping, I'm sure she'd love a shopping partner." He shrugged.

I nodded.

"Can I meet your family when I take you to homecoming?" he pleaded again.

"Blaize I—"

"Andrea! I'm your boyfriend now; don't you want to introduce me to them yet?"

"We'll see…"

"You're so stubborn." He said, taking my hand.

We continued walking for what seemed like hours. The flowers were absolutely beautiful; it was almost as if it hadn't even snowed. It's only September and we've already had snow, I don't understand weather.

"So, are your legs tired yet?" he asked.

"Exhausted." I laughed.

He swept me up so that he was giving me a piggy-back ride. "This better?"

"Much," I laughed.

We started back to the car.

"So you talk about me to your sister?" he laughed.

I moaned and hid my face in his neck.

He laughed even harder. "Well do you?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Well now I don't feel so stupid." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"My family is quite irritated with me. I've told them a lot about you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he sounded surprised.

"I don't know, I just feel bad that you're in trouble for talking about me."

He shook his head. "I need to talk to you seriously now." He muttered, setting me down on a large rock. He looked terribly troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have asked you to homecoming." He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-why?" I asked.

"It's not safe." He rubbed his whole face now.

"I don't understand…what are you talking about?" I squinted.

"Andrea, you must understand me fully and completely when I say this."

"Okay…"

He took a deep breath. "Your life has been in mortal danger from the moment I spoke to you in school."

I didn't know how to answer to that. "Okay you lost me."

"This is what I really came out here to talk to you about." He sighed.

"I'm so lost…"

"I know, I'm sorry. Andrea, we have to…"he took another deep breath. "Break up."

My breathing got heavy and my heart started to race. "What…why?"

"I cant do this to you."

"Do what? Blaize, you're not making any sense! Five minutes ago we were talking about homecoming, now you're saying we need to break up? I don't..."

"I'm sorry, this is extremely selfish. I've thought of so many ways of doing this without hurting you. Every time I try to tell you this…something about you…I always say too much. We…this relationship can't work."

I sat there, completely in shock.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He whispered, reaching for my hand.

"No, I'll walk." Of course, as I said that, it began to rain. Just my luck.

"Andrea, it's raining, you can't walk home."

"I can and I will." I hissed as I stomped through the trail.

"Andrea, please?"

"No, I don't want to ride with you." I snapped.

He followed me through the trail, keeping a close distance behind me.

Had this really just happened? Did he just end a relationship that wasn't even a day old? I was completely heartbroken, even if we just started dating. The tears streamed down my face, it was the only time I actually thanked the rain. What did I do wrong? IT seemed like just a few seconds ago we were twirling around together. I was devastatingly crushed.

We reached the car, but I kept walking.

"Andrea, please let me give you a ride home!" he called, his voice pleading.

"No! I don't want to get in a car with you, I don't want to go anywhere with you, I don't want anything to do with you!" I screamed.

"Andrea, please!"

"No! How do I know that you aren't just going to change your mind halfway home and push me out of the car?"

His face twisted in pain. "Andrea, I'm sorry. IT's for your own good though."

"Just leave me alone."

He started to follow me. Suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and began to carry me to the car.

"Blaize put me down!" I yelled as I punched his back.

He opened the passenger door and put me inside. I tried to push my way out, but there was no way I could succeed. He shut the door and went to his side. He locked it as soon as he got in, making sure I wouldn't jump out. He looked over at me.

"Please put your seat belt on, Andrea." He murmured.

"No," I snapped, crossing my arms.

The silence on the way home was an angry silence. He pulled up to my house and went to get out to the door for me, but I got out before he could. I slammed his door, hoping I would do some damage to the car, no such luck. I stomped up to my house and slammed the door on my way. My parents sat at the couch, looking alarmed as I stormed through.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped.

"That's no way to talk to your mother!" my father bellowed.

"No, it's okay. Go upstairs Andrea." She whispered.

I went upstairs as I was told. I stopped at the top to listen to their conversation.

"How could you let her talk to you like that?" he whispered.

"She's had her heart broken, she's blowing off steam."

How did she know I had my heart broken?

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Her face sold it all."

Great, now my face was easily read. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I went into my bathroom and started the shower, stripping quickly and getting in. I curled up into a ball on the shower floor, allowing the ugly tears to come.


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth

Chapter 9  
The truth

I sat in the shower until the hot water ran out; even then I stayed in for another fifteen minutes. My tears were just dry sobs now, there was no water left in me to cry. I stood up and dried off. I put on some comfy pajamas and walked into my room. There was a light tap on my door.

"Andrea, it's me Helen, can I come in?" she whispered.

I got up and unlocked the door then curled up on my bed again. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She pulled up my computer chair and sat next to the bed.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"He….broke…up…with me." I sobbed quietly.

"What?" she was shocked.

"Yeah, Helen, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, I understand."

I didn't speak.

"Do you want me to leave?" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to lay with you?"

I nodded.

She curled up on the bed next to me, holding me.

I fell asleep in my sister's arms that night. I'd never felt so comforted since the night…  
I pushed the thought away. If was going to push through this, I was going to need to stop thinking about him. I woke up early in the morning. Helen was still sleeping next to me. Her phone started buzzing on the nightstand. I was curious to see who she texts, so I picked up the phone.

Lilly: You missed an ah-mazing party last night!

I wasn't aware of a party. I scrolled through the rest of the texts.

The ones I read were from last night.

Lilly: Helen, party at my house tonight. 8:00, be there!

Helen: I can't tonight.

Lilly: What? Why?

Helen: I'm hanging with my sis.

Lilly: Come on Helen, don't be lame!

Helen: I just can't, sorry!

Lilly: But Greg Livington is going!

Helen: I'm sorry, Lilly, thanks for inviting me, but I can't.

Lilly: Ugh, you're impossible. :[

Helen: Look, my sister is going through something really tough right now! She needs me and as long as she does, I'm going to be here for her. You may hate your sister, but I love mine.

Lilly: Whatever *rolls eyes*

That was the end of the conversation. Helen was beginning to stir next to me. I set her phone back on the nightstand and lied back down. She stretched her arms and smiled at me.

"How ya feeling this morning?" she asked, her voice sympathetic.

"Like someone punched a giant whole in my chest." I said, getting up.

"You really liked him didn't you?" she asked.

I turned around and nodded slowly. "I did, I do."

She didn't speak, but I could tell she thought it was foolish to like him so much.

"I know it sounds crazy," I started, sitting back down next to her. "I think I'm in love with him." I whispered.

"But you just—"

"Met him, I know. But there's something…there's something there."

I haven't really admitted it to myself yet, but I was already in love with him. I sat there for a long while.

"It's Saturday, Helen. Why don't you call Greg and see if he wants to go out for lunch or something?" I suggested.

She stared at me, worried about how I'd react to being alone.

"Don't worry, Helen, I'm not suicidal." I sighed.

She was still skeptic.

"Helen! Go have a good time!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom and dad are here anyway."

She shook her head. "Dad had papers to grade and mom had a case she needed to work on."

"How do you know this?"

"Cause, they came in and told me." She shrugged.

I nodded. "Well go call him!" I urged.

"Okay, but if you want me to come home, just call me. Kay?"

"Yes, yes. Now go!"

She was still wary as to go or not. I smiled and she took that as her cue to leave. It wasn't until she left the house that I realized…I really didn't want to be alone. I went over to my computer and logged in, maybe someone would be online. Anneliese signed in just as I did.

Anneliese: Hey, Andrea.

Me: Hi,

Anneliese: So, are you hanging out with Blaize today?

Me: No, not today…not ever.

Anneliese: Oh no! Andrea, what happened?

Me: He broke up with me yesterday…

Anneliese: I'm really sorry, wait…you guys were dating?

Me: He made it official yesterday afternoon, but ended it last night.

Anneliese: I'm so sorry…and I feel like a fool to bring this up, but do you forgive me?

Me: I don't know

Anneliese: Andrea, please? I know I don't deserve it, but please? I'll make it up to you.

Me: Okay, I forgive you.

Anneliese: Thanks

Me: I feel really stupid for asking you this…but would you mind coming over to hang out with me? I don't really want to be alone…

Anneliese: Absolutely, I need to get a ride with my brother though.

Me: why?

Anneliese: Uh, well my license was suspended after the whole…party thing.

Me: oh, that sucks. Sorry.

Anneliese: IT's okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Me: Thanks

We both logged off. I went into my closet and grabbed some sweats and a sweatshirt. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and didn't bother with makeup. Something told me my looks weren't being judged today.

I went downstairs and laid on the couch, waiting for Anneliese. After some time there was a knock on the door. I knew he wouldn't dare come back, but I looked out the window to check. It was Anneliese. Her bright red hair was braded down her back and she was wearing an outfit identical to mine. I opened the door and she threw her arms around me.

"These are for you." She smiled. She handed me a bouquet of daisies and a box of chocolate.

I laughed. "Anneliese, my boyfriend broke up with me, I didn't get sick."

"I know, but when a guy breaks up with me, all I want is flowers and chocolate. And of course a friend to share them with."

I looked at her; the tears began to sting my eyes. "Thanks."

"You want to cry?" she asked.

I nodded quickly and walked over to the couch. She was right behind me, sitting on the couch with me when we got there. I hugged a pillow to my chest, hoping it would take the form of the whole.

"Where's your sister and parents?"

"My parents," I started when I finally got a grip. "Are at work and Helen went out with her boyfriend."

"What? Helen went out with her boyfriend when yours just broke up with you? That's seriously breaking the sister code!"

"No, it's not like that. I told her to go."

"Still…"

"She missed the biggest party in her grade last night so she could spend the night with me."

"That's really sweet of her."

"Yeah, so I thought I'd let her go."

She nodded. "Well hey, want to watch some movies?"

"I guess…"

She got up and went over to her bag by the door. She pulled out some DVDs. "Don't worry, none of them are romance."

"Okay good." I sighed in relief.

"They're all pretty much horror movies. I made sure I got ones where the main guy gets killed." She laughed.

I didn't answer.

"That's okay…right?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Cool," She put the movies in.

We watched movies all day, commenting on how hot the main characters were and laughed when they died. This was just what I needed, but somehow, each guy in the movie became Blaize and the whole in my heart got bigger and bigger with each murder. I wasn't about to let Anneliese know though, she'd feel bad and I didn't want her to.

When the movies finally ended, she turned off the TV. "Well, I should be getting back for dinner. Unless you'd like me to stay?"

"No, no it's fine." I faked a smile.

She got up with me and walked to the door. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem." She smiled.

She threw her arms around me again and hugged me. "Bye," I whispered.

She walked out, her brother pulled into the driveway. They drove away, leaving me completely alone. I went back up to my room, needing something to distract me. I put back on my comfy pajamas and crawled back into bed and began to read. Every world turned into Blaize. Nothing was keeping me distracted, so I decided to watch TV. Every channel had romance on it. I gave up and decided to try to go to sleep. My thoughts put me to sleep quickly.

_I clutched my throat, the fire was excruciating. I wanted to scream, but it was as if I had no voice. I looked around the room, looking for some sort of answer. I crouched into the corner, feeling on edge. Then his voice called to me._

"_I'm so sorry." Hi cried._

_I didn't know who it was that was saying sorry. Then he stepped out of the shadows, looking at me. His face was twisted in pain…it was _him._ The one I have fallen so deeply in love with. The one that has broken my heart into a million tiny, little pieces. _

"_Oh my god, I'm sorry." He cried again._

_Why is he apologizing? He had shown me life and the beauty of it. Then he showed his teeth…_

I sat up, my breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding. What was that? It was a dream…but it felt so….so real! Then my mind drifted back to what Blaize had said in the forest. I flashed back to the words and the twisted pain on his face. _"Your life has been in mortal danger from the moment I spoke to you in school."_

Was this what he was talking about?_ Was he a…_

I pushed away the thought. Now he's making me go crazy. I was never in any danger; he just said that to get rid of me. I was still confused though…why would my dreams take me to that conclusion?

I got up and walked to the computer, something wasn't right here. I went to Google. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was spending my Saturday night googling vampires…I sighed and continued.

I typed in Vampire. IT brought me to tons of website suggestions. I clicked the Wikipedia one. I knew that wasn't very reliable, but the rest were for TV shows and movies. IT was all I had. It said that there had been recordings of vampiric cities. They have been called bloodsucking demons but the term vampire wasn't popular till the 18th century. I closed the window and went back to bed.

I couldn't help thinking about this whole ordeal. Could he really be a…vampire? They described them as having cold skin. I thought back to when he'd held my hand in the car on the way home from the bonfire…he'd had gloves on. It wasn't really cold out. Then his sister tried to shake my hand and he put an end to that. His lips were always cold when he'd kissed me…

I grabbed a piece of paper to make a check list

Cold skin- check

They also said that their eyes change color. His eyes had been blue and gold at one time...but he said he'd gotten contacts. After that, his eyes kept getting darker and darker.

Eyes change color- check

They also said that the vampires have dark circles under their eyes when they're thirsty. When I thought of it…he did have dark circles under his eyes.

Dark eye circles- check

And last, they said that vampires have angelic faces and voices.

Angelic face and voice- check

I threw the paper in the trash. This is ridiculous. Vampires are not real, it's all a myth. Just like werewolves and fairies. It was just as I started to sleep that the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Andrea?" his voice said.

I took a deep breath. "What do you want, Blaize?"

"To talk to you."

"Well, I'm done talking."

"Please, I need to tell you…"

"I know what you are." I cut him off.

There was dead silence on the other end.

"I won't tell anyone." I whispered.

"How…what…what am I?" he asked.

"A…I can't say this over the phone." I snapped.

"Well I'll come see you…"

"NO, I don't want to see you!" I shouted.

"Please, Andrea, I'm sorry."

"No, good bye."

I hung up the phone.

The rest of the weekend was sad. I sat home on Sunday as well and the rest of Saturday night was wasted sleeping. When Monday came around, I forced myself out of bed. This day was going to be dreadful and I knew it. I didn't bother with my looks. I threw my hair into a ponytail and put no makeup on. I wore some jeans and a sweatshirt. I went downstairs sleepily. My parents sat at the kitchen table. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You okay, dear?" my mother asked.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Can I borrow a car to go to school?"

"Yeah, your father and I can ride together. Would you mind taking Helen today?"

"Sure."

Helen bounced down the stairs, her face beaming.

"Why are you so excited for school?" mom asked.

"Cause, homecoming is Frid—"her face fell as she looked at me. "No reason."

They looked at her suspiciously.

"We should get going, Andrea. We don't want to be late." She smiled

I nodded and we headed to the door. We got into the yellow Porsche today.

"So…do you have any classes with him?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Just art class." I answered, starting the car.

"Well that's not so bad; you won't see him very much."

"His locker is right next to mine." I sighed.

"Ouch." She muttered.

"Mhm,"

I backed out of the driveway and onto the road. Helen turned on the radio in attempts to distract me from my thoughts. It worked at first, but songs that I knew came on, causing me not to pay attention to the actual lyrics. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. IT seemed so easy for him to leave me, but so hard for him to kiss me. I didn't understand his words. Then my mind drifted to my assumptions from Saturday evening. I knew I was right now. It doesn't make sense, but every fiber of my being is telling me that I am right. It's telling me that I assume right and that he is…a vampire.

I'd have to confront him about this. I'd have to tell him what I know. He knows I know something, just doesn't know what. He'd think I was crazy, but that's okay. Maybe I really am crazy. Maybe I lost my sanity a long time ago and he isn't really real. Maybe this whole school year has been imagined. Maybe I'm being homeschooled as I think.

Maybe I belong in an institution.

"Andrea!" Helen screamed.

She brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "What?" I screamed.

"You passed school!" she snapped.

I looked around, she was right. I did pass the school. I turned around and drove into the parking lot. I stopped half way in, seeing Blaize's car in the back of the lot. I continued driving so that I could park in the farthest space from him.

"Uh…why'd you park on the complete other side of the parking lot?" Helen asked.

I looked over at his car.

"Oh,"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

We got out of the car and started walking to the school. When we into the halls that divided out grades she smiled at me.

"Good luck, and don't let him get to you." She whispered in my ear as she gave me hug.

"Thanks."

We went our separate ways. I walked to my locker, finding a sympathetic Anneliese waiting for me.

"Hey." She smiled as I came forward.

"Hi," I greeted back as I opened my locker.

I grabbed my books for first and second period. I didn't want to have to make trips to my locker very often.

"He called me Saturday night." I whispered.

Her mouth fell open. "What?"

I nodded slowly.

"Wait...before or after I left?"

"After."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, he called to apologize…"

She hugged me. "I'm sorry. That had to have been rough."

"Yeah, I hung up on him though."

She pulled back and smiled. "Good, he deserves it. If he broke up with an awesome girl like you…then he deserves it."

"Thanks."

"So would you like me to walk with you to homeroom?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

She looked down the hall and looked back at me, her eyes scared. "WE should go now."

"What? Why?" I looked down the hall. Blaize was walking to us as we spoke. "Let's go."

We started walking, but he was too fast for us. I wasn't able to escape him as I'd hoped.

"Andrea, can I please talk to you?" he asked. His voice was urgent, and yet depressed.

I looked over at Anneliese, she shook her head.

"Fine." I murmured.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll catch up with you in homeroom." I whispered to her.

She nodded, giving Blaize a dirty look.

'I guess I deserve that." He whispered.

"That's not all you deserve." I said, walking back to my locker.

He leaned up against his and I did on mine. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry for how I've acted. That was unacceptable behavior. Please hear me out?" he pleaded.

"I'm listening." I folded my arms.

"I can't talk about this in school…with people around…." He looked at the rushing students.

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere with you, so it's now or never." I hissed.

"I deserve that as well. Will you please come with me to the woods…where it's private?"

"Fine. What time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you follow me after school?"

"No, I have to drop my sister off at home."

"Okay, then meet me there as soon as you've dropped off your sister."

"Alright,"

I turned around and started walking to my home room.

When I got into the classroom, Anneliese waited for me. Her eyes worried.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"He wants to talk…"

"Here?"

"No, after school. We're going for a walk."

"Okay…"

The class started up a few seconds later.

That day was pure torture. I went through all my classes, dreading what would take place after school. When art class finally rolled around, I made sure to sit in the seat farthest from Blaize. He stared at me all hour, making me feel utterly uncomfortable. I rushed out of the class room and out of the school to meet my sister. She leaned up against the car. I opened the doors and got in.

"So how was it?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Hell, but what else is new?"

I started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Blaize was ahead of me, his eyes glued to me in his rearview mirror.

"He wants to talk." I murmured.

"What? No way? When?"

"As soon as I drop you off at home, I'm supposed to follow him." I whispered.

"Are you going to go?"

"I guess. I may as well hear what he has to say."

We were silent the rest of the way home. I pulled into our driveway and stopped.

"Tell mom and dad, if I'm not back when they come home, that I'm at Anneliese's house to study." I instructed.

"Okay," she smiled and walked into the house.

I drove until I found the dirt road that he'd turned off on. I followed the dirt until it stopped. His car was parked not far from me. I cut the engine and got out. He wasn't there so I followed the trail.

He stood near the rock that I had sat on just a few days ago. He looked over at me, his eyes defensive. They were that brilliant golden today, suddenly lighter than before.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"I want to talk to you."

"About…?"

I hopped up on the rock.

"What you said…Saturday night…"

"I don't recall what I said."

"You said…that you know what I was…What did you mean?" his eyes were closed and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I know what you are."

His eyes popped open. "What am I?"

"A…"

"A what? Andrea you have to tell me." His voice was urgent.

"Why do I have to tell you anything? I don't think I have to do anything for you!" I shouted as I hopped down from the rock. I started walking away. His hand caught my wrist like an iron lock. I turned back and gasped.

"What am I Andrea?" his eyes were burning now.

"A vampire." I whispered.

His hand let go of my wrist, letting it drop to my side. His eyes were wide and distant.

"Am I right?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked down and then nodded.

It felt as though someone had punched me right in the gut. I was feeling sick and victorious at the same time. My breathing started to pick up.

"Oh god." I whispered.

That's the last thing I remember…before it all blacked out.


	11. Author note, not a chapter :

Hey guys!

Okay, I've had a few people ask about my art and stuff. I put my artwork up on a website called deviant art.

If you want to take a look, you're welcome to

Here's the link .com/

My next chapter will be up shortly

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 10: Je t'aime

Chapter 10  
Je t'aime

"Andrea? Andrea, are you alright?" Blaize's frantic voice whispered.

My eyes fluttered open. I took in my surroundings slowly, for I wasn't absolutely sure what had just happened. I looked around to see what was going on and where I was. I was on the ground. Blaize was kneeling next to me, holding my head.

"What happened?" I asked in a dazed voice.

"You fainted…are you alright?" he was worried.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm going home." I said, getting up off the ground…only to fall back into his arms.

"I don't think you're able to drive." He said quickly, still holding me.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." I held my head.

"Here," he set me up on a rock. "It's cleaner than the ground." He shrugged.

I sat still on the rock, looking at everything but him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Yes." I snapped

"I hope you'll forgive me." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm selfish like that. I shouldn't be near you; I shouldn't have asked you to come. I shouldn't have even talked to you that day in art. But it's you…I have this emotional draw to you…as well as a draw to your scent."

"I'm not following."

"Andrea, you make me question my ways. I feel human emotions for you…but I also feel those hunting instincts and they tell me to…."

He trailed off, leaving me hanging. I was so confused at this point. I didn't know much about vampires, other than what I read and all that was about their appearances. He fit the physical description, except for one minor detail. His eyes.

His eyes were supposed to be red; they instead, are a golden brown. Maybe they are contacts? But I've never seen contacts that look like that.

"To what?" I asked.

"To kill you." He murmured, looking up at me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm…I don't understand any of this."

"Andrea, my point of being is to kill. It's all I've ever known. But you make me question it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know that my point of being is to kill anymore."

"I don't believe that you kill."

"I do,"

"You can't, it's impossible. Your eyes…they should be…"

"What? Red?"

"Yes…"

"Where'd you learn about that?"

"The internet." I blushed.

He chuckled. "Of course."

"So do you have contacts?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, they're my real eyes."

I nodded. "I still don't believe that you kill people…"

"I don't kill _people. _I kill animals."

"Oh,"

He laughed. "I guess you could call me a vegetarian."

I laughed with him. "Well, it's getting late; I should probably be getting going."

"Yeah, would you like me to drive you?"

"No, I think I'm fi—"I fell off the rock as I tried to step down.

He caught me and smiled. "I'll drive you."

"But what about your car?"

"I'll come back and get it." He shrugged.

"Wait…now how will this work?"

"I'll walk back here and get my car." He acted as if this was no big deal.

"That's a pretty far walk…"

"Not for me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

I looked up at him; his eyes were gleaming with depression.

I nodded. "I forgive you."

"Oh, thank you Andrea!" he picked me up in his arms and twirled me around.

He set me down and took my hand. This was the first time he'd held my hand without gloves. The freezing temperature caused me to shiver. He looked down at me with a panicked expression.

"I'm okay," I said quickly. "It just startled me is all."

He took out a pair of gloves.

"No, no." I stopped him quickly.

"My hand will cause yours to freeze." He warned.

"They wont, and besides…I like how your hand feels." I blushed again.

He smiled. "If you get cold, tell me."

"I will." I wasn't going to.

He walked me back to the car, opening my door for me. He got into the driver's side and started the engine. He backed onto the main road and kept his eyes ahead.

"Will you still be my date to homecoming?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Of course,"

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, you've saved me from a night of checkers with the family."

I laughed.

Then he looked at me, his face serious. "No, really though. I'm very honored that you said yes."

I couldn't help but smile and that caused him to smile. When he smiled, it felt as though my heart was going to beat out of my chest. His teeth were perfectly white.

"Do I get to meet your parents Friday night?" he asked.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," he laughed.

"We'll see."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Well, I've never introduced a guy to my parents…let alone a vampire." I eyed him up.

He winced.

"What's wrong?"

"This is so unbelievably wrong…"

"What is?"

"This…our relationship. Everything about us is wrong."

"I beg to differ." I stuck up my index finger.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I think everything about is right."

He looked at me in a confused way.

The rest of the car ride was silent. My right hand provided a pillow for my head and my left hand rested safely in Blaize's hand. I didn't want to fall asleep, feeling that that would be embarrassing. We eventually arrived at my house. He got out and opened the door for me.

"You're sure you don't want me to ask my parents to give you a ride back to your car?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Andrea, four miles for you is thirty-seconds for me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll see you tomorrow…would you like a ride?"

"I would,"

"Alright, seven-thirty."

It was already dark out. I knew I was probably past curfew and I was worried.

"Good night." He smiled.

"'Night." I smiled back.

Then, slowly, always so slowly, he leaned down and kissed me gently. The sound of his breath was agonized mixed with happiness. He pulled away before I was ready.

"I'll be asking questions tomorrow." I whispered.

"Alright then."

He walked into the woods and disappeared into the blackness. I walked back to my house and opened the door slowly. Helen was sitting at the kitchen table, thrumming her fingers against the marble. Her eyes widened when I walked in.

"You are so lucky you have an amazing sister like me." She hissed.

"What happened?"

I continued into the house, setting down my backpack next to the door.

"I told mom and dad your lie, they didn't believe me."

"Oh no, what'd you say?" I was on the verge of a panic attack now; I was already shaken up from the knowledge that I was dating a vampire.

"They insisted on calling Anneliese themselves. SO I gave them my friend's cell number and texted her the situation. She pretended to be Anneliese and luckily mom believed it."

"Where are they?"

"In bed."

"Wait…what time is it? Like eight?"

"Uh, try midnight going on one."

My mouth fell open. "Shut up!"

"No joke."

"OH my god."

"What did you guys…do?" she had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh no, we didn't…you know. "

"Then…what did you do?"

"We went for a walk and talked."

"Oh,"

"Thank you for covering for me."

"Sure,"

"Well we better get to bed before our parents come downstairs."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

We started for the stairs. I ran up with Helen right behind me. I gave her a hug and went into my room. I changed into some pajamas and then crawled into bed. I looked around my room. I'd never paid attention to it. You'd think I would, having the same room for sixteen years. My parents remodeled the house last summer and I was still getting used to this. They put in a balcony on the left wall. Helen threw a fit over it, saying that she deserved one as well. But since I was older, I got the balcony. I hadn't really wanted it and I insisted that Helen get it. They wouldn't hear of it, and told me that I would love it.

I've never opened the doors to that balcony, I hated it. I hated the idea of it. I always thought that I would wake up in the middle of the night and see some axe murderer standing there. I kept the curtains closed all the time and the doors locked. I imagine that those doors are probably pretty hard to open. They've been there for almost a year, but have never been used. Tonight looked like a good night to look at the stars. I didn't have to worry about a murderer; it was just an irrational fear of mine. I got up and walked slowly to the doors.

As I reached them, I pulled away the green curtain. I went to open the door, but it wasn't me that opened it. I wanted to scream, but a hand cupped my mouth before I could. Within a matter of seconds, the hand was gone and nowhere near me. I began breathing heavily, not knowing what just happened. I walked out to the balcony and looked around. There was no one there, no one next to me, and no one in the yard. I backed away and closed the doors, locking them behind me. That must have been a hallucination or something.

I turned around and gasped again.

Blaize sat laid casually on my bed, his feet dangling off the end, his hands folded behind his head. I stared at him, my eyes popping out of my head. He smiled at me.

"Did I startle you?" he chuckled a bit.

I was still on the verge of hyperventilation. "Startle? More like heart attack!" I hissed.

He laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "Talking to you."

I was still clutching my heart from the scare. "You have to leave; my parents are going to kill you if they find you here."

"The wont,"

"Won't what?"

"Kill me."

"Uh…Yeah they will. My dad has a gun downstairs."

"I'm bullet proof." He smiled.

"What…No, You can't be bullet proof. That's not possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Want to bet?"

"I'm not going to shoot you."

"Why not?"

"My parents will find out you're here for sure."

He got up from the bed and walked over to me. "Punch me."

"What? No! I'm not going to punch you!"

"Why not? It won't hurt…well me at least."

I sighed and balled my fist up.

"Put your thumb inside your fingers." He instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I did as I was told and threw a punch at his abdomen. His hand covered my mouth before I could scream. I shook my fist and fought back tears. IT was like punching steel or a bolder.

"You can cry, I won't laugh." He smiled.

"No, I'm fine." I turned around and let the emotion cross my face. Then I turned back around and smiled at him. "All good."

"You're such a liar."

"I'm not lying, I'm really okay."

He rolled his eyes. "Andrea, don't be brave."

I decided to take his advice and allow my pain to take over. I squinted and let a few tears out. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Ah, you humans are so very weak." He smiled.

I pulled away from him. "Hey,"

"Sorry about your hand. Let me look at it."

He took my hand and stared at it for a long while, flipping it over and pressing in certain areas. He asked if what he was doing hurt at all, I said no. "You're sure that this doesn't hurt?"

"Well it hurts a little."

Then he pulled my hand gently to his lips and kissed the top. I immediately felt myself blush.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Much better." I giggled.

"I'm glad."

WE stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a while. I couldn't look away from the liquid topaz in them.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I asked, walking over to my bed and lying down.

He sat at the end of the bed and leaned against the bed post. He sighed before he answered. "They change with my thirst."

I didn't know how to answer to that. "Are you thirsty right now?" I asked, trying to be unaffected by the fact that my boyfriend is a vampire.

"It's tolerable."

"So…your eyes get dark when you are thirsty and then they light up when they aren't?"

"Correct,"

I nodded and looked around my room. "Okay, let me get this straight, you drink animal blood?"

"Yes,"

"Why not humans? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

He winced then opened his eyes. He leaned forward and placed his cold hand on my cheek. I rested my head into it. "Because if I killed you…"

I blushed bright red.

"If I killed you, I'd never be able to see that beautiful scarlet again."

I blushed even more. "I'm sure you could get a lot of girls to blush for you."

"I suppose I could, but none of them would be as lovely doing it." He smiled.

I sighed and felt my eyes become droopy.

"You need sleep." He whispered.

"No, it's alright."

He cocked his head to the side. "Andrea, I can tell you're tired. You've had a big day."

"Not really,"

He raised one eyebrow. "You found out your boyfriend is a vampire and can kill you in an instant, I'd say that's _pretty _big."

"I guess,"

"There will be more questions for you to ask tomorrow. But for now, sleep my love."

There was that breathless feeling again. He called me love.

We got off the bed and walked over to the balcony. I went through the doors with him. He turned back to me and placed his hand on my cheek again. Then he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I shivered from the ice of his lips. He pulled away when he felt that and looked me in the eyes, almost as though he was reading my soul.

"Je t'aime." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded beautiful.

He kissed my forehead and jumped off the balcony. He ran into the woods with a grace that no one could match. With that, he was gone.

What did that mean? Then it dawned on me. I remembered the small amount of French I've learned.

It meant I love you.


	13. Chapter 11:Moi Aussi, Je'taime

Chapter 11  
Moi Aussi, Je'taime

When I woke up the next morning, I knew everything changed. The world shifted beneath my feet. I was now aware of the fact that I was not alone. I was never going to be alone again.

I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I didn't have much sleep, but I felt rested. I ran out onto my balcony for the second time. The sun was shining brighter than it had in days. It felt like today was going to be happy and warm. The snow had melted away completely, leaving no trace of it behind. I put on one of my sun dresses and a pair of ballet flats. I left my hair curly, the way Blaize likes it.

I ran down the stairs with enthusiasm. My parents sat at the kitchen table, both staring at me as I entered the room.

"Well, you actually came home." My mother snapped.

"I'm sorry, we were studying."

"You know your curfew." My father hissed.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I…don't have a curfew."

"Yes you do." My mother argued.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"We never gave her a curfew." My father whispered.

"Oh, well…It's ten on week nights and twelve on weekends."

"Deal," I nodded.

I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it. I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and ate absent mindedly. I thought about what was happening in my life right now, making a small checklist in my head.

My boyfriend is a vampire

He can magically appear in random places

He knows French

I shook my head, this was silly. I had to be in a really long dream and it was taking forever to wake up. Soon it would end badly and I would wake up to reality.

Helen came bouncing down the stairs to break my thoughts. She took some cereal and sat down across from me. She played twirled a strand of pin-straight, shoulder length brown hair. She stared at me as she did so.

"Do either of you need a ride?" my mother asked.

"Nope," we replied in unison.

My parents got up and gave us each a kiss on the forehead. They left the house and drove away. Helen hopped down from her seat and went to the kitchen sink to rinse her bowl.

"You sure know how to talk in your sleep." She accused.

"What?" I knew what she was talking about.

"You, last night. It was almost as if you were having a conversation with someone!" she laughed.

"OH, yeah I was tired. I guess I must have talked in my sleep."

There was a beep outside that made me jump. I looked out the window to see that it wasn't my ride, but it was Helen's. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to explain myself anymore to Helen.

"Gotta go." She smiled as she hopped down from the counter.

She skipped over to the door and left the house and got into her friend's car. I rinsed my bowl and went upstairs to brush my teeth. When I was finished, I made my bed and picked up the few dirty clothes that scattered the floor. I looked over at my balcony doors. I walked out and rested my arms on the white marble railing. I looked out at the highway and then down to my driveway.

The lovely car was parked in its usual spot and when I looked closer, he stood in his usual spot next to the car. He smiled up at me and waved enthusiastically at me. I smiled back and jumped as I waved. I held up my index finger, signaling that I would just be a minute. I ran out of the room and then back onto the balcony.

"The door's unlocked! You can come in!" I shouted. He nodded and made his way to the door.

I went to my desk drawer and opened it. When I finally found what I needed I flipped through the pages until I found the words.

Moi Aussi, Je't aime

I noted the words and the meaning as I darted for the stairs. I ran down quickly and leaped into his open arms.

"Moi Aussi, Je'taime." I whispered in his cold ear.

He pulled back and looked at me in a bewildered way. "You knew what I said last night?"

I nodded as I looked into his topaz eyes.

He smiled and kissed my lips. I wound my fingers into his hair, but he pulled away. "My control can't be underestimated, Andrea." He whispered.

I sighed and untangled myself from him. "Ready for school?"

"Are you?" he asked.

"I think so."

He opened the door for me and I walked out. I looked up at the sky. I hadn't noticed when I was outside a few moments ago because my focus was on him, but the sun was completely gone and the clouds took its place. I sighed in frustration.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It was sunny earlier, now it's dark and gloomy."

"I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"That's my fault." He shrugged.

I snorted. "Yeah, cause you can control the clouds." I rolled my eyes as I got into the car.

He went around to his side and got in, pulling out of the driveway quickly.

I looked over at him, he was smiling slyly. "You can't control the weather?" I was questioning myself now.

He didn't answer.

"Right?" I asked again.

"I can,"

"Can what?"

"Control the weather!"

I shook my head and gasped. "What? No, I'm gullible but I'm not _that _gullible!"

"I'm serious!"

"You are not!"

"Okay, I'm lying!" his hands came off the steering wheel and he rolled his eyes.

"You're not lying, are you?" at this point I was pretty sure anything was possible.

"I'm not lying."

"So you control the weather."

"Well to an extent." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I can move the clouds around and make it rain. That's all."

"Oh…" I paused for a moment. "Wait a second! That day we were painting…the rain…it was so random. Did you do that?"

"I did,"

"Why?"

"Cause, my control was becoming less and less. I shouldn't have kissed you at that time. Something terrible could have happened."

"Like what?"

He grimaced at the thought.

"Okay, your eyes are golden when you are not thirsty and they are black when you are?"

"Correct."

"Your eyes were gold that day."

"I didn't want to take any chances. I'm very…cautious about these things, even when I don't need to be. Especially when I'm with you."

"I trust you."

He sighed.

"Why do you need to be so cautious with me? I'm no different than any other human, right?"

"Andrea, you don't understand. This will sound very…harsh and heartless but…."

"But what?"

"To lose a stranger is one thing, but to lose you…" he shook his head and shuttered.

"I don't understand." We were pulling into the parking lot now. He picked the spot up front and stopped the car.

He turned and looked me in the eyes. "I've been…In love with you since the first moment I met you."

I felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me. I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"We should get going." He whispered.

"Okay,"

He got out of the car and opened my door for me. His hand took mine instead of resting it on the small of my back like usual. We strolled into school with such a casualty that it caused people to stare. They backed up against their lockers and stared at us with wide eyes. I know I've walked down the hall with Blaize before, but I guess it's the first time he's actually held my hand and had me this close to him.

Everyone watched with curious eyes as we made our way to our lockers. I opened my locker while he watched me. I grabbed my first period book and then closed my locker to face him. He had a beautiful grin on his face. But the grin faded quickly as he looked down the hallway. I looked back to see what he was looking at.

Kyle walked down the hallway. His wrist was still in a cast and he was looking at Blaize. I turned back to Blaize.

"Please apologize?" I pleaded.

"I have nothing to apologize for." He said stiffly.

"Please? I'm friends with Anneliese now and I'm thinking of mending bridges with Kyle as well."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Very,"

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll apologize."

He stepped out in front of Kyle's line of sight. "Kyle, could I have a word with you?" he asked. His voice was like liquid.

"I didn't touch her!" Kyle defended himself quickly.

Blaize chuckled quietly. "No, I know you didn't. I would just like to apologize for breaking your wrist. I was out of line."

Kyle looked at him like he was crazy. "It's okay man…I mean I deserved it."

"That you did."

"I shouldn't have gone to that party."

"You're right."

"Well…Truce?" Kyle held out his hand.

Blaize looked down at it and then slowly took it. "Truce."

Kyle shuttered at Blaize's cold touch, but composed himself quickly.

"Have a nice day." Blaize smiled.

"Thanks…you too…" Kyle walked to his locker.

Blaize walked back to me, his hands in his pocket. "There," he smiled. "Happy?"

"Very." I smiled. "Thank you."

He took my hand and walked me to my first class.

The rest of that day was heavenly. Of course it was a little embarrassing to have all eyes on us as we walked through the halls hand in hand. I ignored it to the best of my ability, but it was hard. Anneliese had many questions for me all day and was disappointed when it was lunch time and I ventured off to my seat with Blaize. She asked why I was with him again and finally approved when I told her the truth…well…the half truth.

"Ready for Art?" he asked, walking me to my locker.

"Mhm," I sighed. I grabbed my sketch book and a couple pencils.

He took my hand and walked with me down the halls. We wound through the hallway, still having all eyes on us. When we got to the art class, Mrs. Pelletier was writing on the chalk board. We took our seats in the back of the room. I scooted my chair as close as possible to his. We rested our hands in each other's on the table.

Our exercise today was to draw with our eyes closed. We had to draw what first came to mind. Of course I drew Blaize. I did an absolutely horrid job, though Blaize took the picture and said he was going to keep it forever. He said it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Better than any Picasso he'd ever seen.

His picture, on the other hand, was completely amazing. I took the picture and said I was going to keep it forever. He didn't understand why I loved it. It looked exactly like me, there was no traceable flaw. I put it in my sketch book, right next to the one he drew for me on the first day of school.

The bell rang and ended our class too quickly. He walked me out of the school, still holding my hand. My other hand was gripping my all too heavy backpack. As we got to the doors, he looked at me with worried eyes.

"You're going to hurt yourself, let me take your backpack." He said, holding out his hand.

I sighed and put the backpack in his hand. I expected him to nearly drop it because of the weight, but it was as if he was picking up a feather. He held my hand again and walked me to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in. Always such a gentlemen. He got in his side and pulled out of the parking space. We started toward my house.

"I still don't have a dress for homecoming." I sighed.

"Do you think your parents would allow you to take a day off of school to go shopping with Ellyn?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"What are your grades like?"

"I'm pulling an A in every class."

"I think Ellyn could persuade them." He chuckled.

"We'll have to see."

I looked down at our hands, intertwined so naturally. "I have no tests or anything this week. Maybe Thursday?"

"I think Ellyn would like that." He smiled at me.

We pulled into my driveway. My parents weren't there yet, giving me some more time with Blaize.

"I should go do some homework." I whispered.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning."

"No, I meant that you are coming with me."

"I don't think your parents will approve of that…finding your boyfriend in your room with you."

"Well…do what you did last night." I shrugged.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I sighed, it would have to do. "Okay,"

I got out of the car and with that, he sped away from me. He seemed to be driving awfully fast. I ran into my house and set down my book bag on the table. I grabbed some juice from the fridge. I poured a glass and waited to hear some noise upstairs. I heard nothing so I decided to go up there myself.

Blaize was sprawled out on my bed, waiting for me. "You're slow," he smiled.

"You…Just left!" I accused.

"I know, but I'm not slow!"

I laughed. "I need help with my Trig homework." I admitted sheepishly.

"No problem."

We worked for a few hours on my homework. He wouldn't give me any answers, not wanting to cheat. When my parents' cars roared into the driveway, he hopped out of my window and dashed into the woods. He was absolutely breathtaking.

I sighed and went downstairs. Mom and dad were unpacking some groceries and talking happily. They were in a good mood, always a good thing.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sure…" they said at the same time.

They sat down a cross from me and nodded for me to start.

"Well," I started. "I'm pulling A's in all of my classes and homecoming is coming up this Friday."

"Go on…"

"I have a date."

"Who is it?" my mother asked quickly.

"Blaize…the one I've told you about."

"Oh really? I haven't met him."

"You'll meet him when he picks me up for homecoming. That is…if I go."

"Well why wouldn't you go?" mom asked.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, since my grades are so good, I was wondering if it would be okay to take off Thursday and go dress shopping with Ellyn."

"Who's Ellyn?"

"Blaize's sister."

"I suppose that'd be alright, but where'd you go?"

"We'd just go to some malls around here."

"Okay, alright that's fine."

"Thanks so much!"

"That's a school day though!" my father argued.

"You don't understand." My mom argued.

"But—"

"But nothing, give her some money."

He pulled out a twenty from his pocket.

"A-hem." My mother cleared her throat.

He sighed and pulled out thirty more dollars.

"OH just give me your wallet." She snapped.

She pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Have fun."

"A hundred and fifty dollars?" my father screamed.

"Dresses aren't cheap!"

"Thank you."

My father pouted for the rest of the night. He ate at the island in the kitchen instead of at the table with the rest of us. Mom kept making jokes about him, calling him a baby. When I was finished with dinner, I ran upstairs quickly. I hoped that I would see that beautiful boy lying on my bed again.

I opened my door and sure enough, he was there. He waited for me on the bed with open arms. I smiled and leaped into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me close.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I giggled.

"Are you aloud to go?"

"I am, my parents gave me a hundred and fifty dollars."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow,"

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping myself around him. He pealed me off of him.

"Inappropriate." He chuckled.

I sighed. "We need to be quiet tonight." I whispered.

"Why?"

"My sister heard me last night talking…she thought I was talking in my sleep."

"Okay,"

"So can I ask questions?"

"You may,"

"Why are you cold?"

He took a deep breath and pursed his lips, searching for an answer. "I guess…_technically _I'm not alive."

"Wait…" I paused, trying to figure out what to say without being insulting. "You're…."

"Dead?"

I nodded stupidly.

"In a sense I suppose."

I searched through my thoughts for a different question. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, but how _long _have you been sixteen?"

He sighed. "A _long _time."

"Will you ever tell me how long?"

"Maybe, but I'm scared you'll run."

"I've found out that the boy I'm in love with is a vampire, I don't think I'm going to run."

He chuckled. "I've been this way since the 17 hundreds..."

I widened my eyes involuntarily. "Wow,"

"Do you want me to leave? I understand….I mean you are dating a guy over two-hundred years-old. It's _beyond _illegal." He laughed.

I gripped him tighter. "No!"

He cupped his hand over my mouth. "Shhh!"

I nodded. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you choose me?"

He sighed. "Haven't I've already proven to you that there are certain people that belong together?"

"Not exactly, I mean I just don't get it."

"I don't either, so let's just go with it, Hm?"

"Alright," I smiled.

I yawned involuntarily.

"You need sleep."

"Don't leave!" I whispered.

He looked up at my door and closed his eyes. He cocked his head to the side to listen what was going out outside my room. "Your sister's coming."

"Oh my gosh, you have to leave!"

"Indecisive much?" he laughed as I pushed him toward the balcony. I shut the door and closed the curtains behind me. I jumped on my bed and opened my book. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I answered.

Helen opened the door and closed it behind her. She smiled slyly. "He's been here."

"No he hasn't." I answered quickly. Looks like I've been busted.

"Liar, I heard you talking."

"You can't tell mom and dad!" I pleaded.

"I won't, I won't. "

"Thank you!"

"For a price." She continued.

"What's the price?"

She held up her index finger and rand into her room. She reappeared with a hanger with a big bag that I assumed to hold her homecoming dress. She closed the door and laid the bag on my bed. She slowly unzipped it to reveal the dress.

It was all I could do to keep from laughing. The dress was this god-awful poofy, ruffled, pukey green dress. It was a sorry excuse for a homecoming dress. I covered my mouth to hold back my giggles.

She looked up at me. "You see my problem?"

"I do, but what am I supposed to do though?"

"I need you to take it back to the store with you on Thursday and get…" she ran out of the room again and returned with a piece of paper. "This dress,"

She handed me the slip of paper. It had a picture of a hot pink dress that was down to her knees and completely form fitting.

"I just have one question,"

"What?"

"How do I get _this _out of the house without mom and dad noticing?"

"They'll leave for work and before I leave for school, I'm going to put this in your closet. It will be way in the back so that mom won't see it if she were to come in here."

"I need money for this."

"I already took care of that. The money you'll get back for this will be the exact amount that is needed for _this _dress." She pointed to the picture again.

I sighed. "I don't know…."

"Okay, I'll just go tell mom and dad that you are having secret rendezvous in your room." She shrugged and opened the door.

I jumped in front of her and closed it. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" she hugged me.

"OH, wait! How am I going to get it in the house?"

"What time will you get back?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh wait, mom and dad work late on that night. You'll be home before them!"

"OH yeah, you're right."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed." She started to walk over to the balcony. "But before I do…" she opened the doors. "Hey, Blaize!"

"Hello, Helen." He smiled. Then he brought his index finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell my parents." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you,"

"No problem."

She walked out of the room and back into hers. I closed the door behind her and Blaize walked back out from the balcony. He walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers and pointed to the bed.

"Bed time."

"What are you my mother?" I giggled.

"No, I'm just your boyfriend. Now sleep."

"Well you should go home too, you need sleep."

He laughed.

"What?"

"I don't sleep, silly."

"Really?"

"Mhm, now go to bed!"

"Fine, but please don't leave."

"I won't, I promise. I'll leave when you are asleep."

I crawled into the bed and pulled over the covers. He added another blanket between us so that I wouldn't be cold. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in them.

I could get used to this routine.


	14. Chapter 14: Drawigns

Chapter 12  
Drawings

Wednesday passed ever so slowly for me. Blaize walked me to all of my classes and was chatting politely with Kyle on the way to first hour. At lunch, Ellyn and I discussed what stores to hit tomorrow and she begged me to come over so she could do my hair. I told her that my mom had a thing about having me come down the staircase so that she could take pictures.

Eventually, we decided that Ellyn would come over to my house and do my hair. When seventh period let out, Blaize walked back to my locker with me.

"What time should I tell Ellyn to come get you in the morning?"

"Do you plan on spending the night with me?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well if you do, which I'd like you to, I want to stay up late. IF I stay up late….I'll be a zombie in the morning and that wouldn't be fair to Ellyn."

"How about…." He paused to think of a time. "How about you guys leave at noon?"

"If it's alright with her."

"She won't mind."

"Thanks, by the way, I have to run an errand for my sister." I sighed.

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I was there, remember?"

"Yeah…but you were outside."

He pointed to his ear. "Vampire hearing, remember?"

"Okay so you can control the weather, you don't sleep, and you have exceptional hearing. Oh and you're an amazing artist.

"I'm also pretty fast and strong."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I shouldn't brag. It isn't fair."

"It's not that." We were getting into his car at this point. He went around to his side and got in but didn't start the car.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his voice concerned.

I shrugged. "I wish I had a special power."

He leaned over and took my face in his hands. "Don't you _ever _think that you have nothing special about you?"

I didn't reply.

He kissed my lips. The iciness sent shivers up my spine that caused him to pull away. "You have a very special power."

"What's that?"

"You can make a vampire, whose heart is frozen in its place; feel like it is going to pound out of his chest."

I smiled and felt myself blush. "How do you become like you?"

He leaned back over into his seat. He started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. It was completely silent, leaving me to believe that I insulted him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he looked appalled.

"I shouldn't have asked that. It's not my business."

"Andrea, it's completely your business. I was just taken back by it."

"How is it my business? I mean I'm basically asking you how you died."

He didn't reply to that.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh."

"Andrea! Stop acting like you are insulting me!" he was genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Would you stop apologizing?"

"Why?"

"I should have answered your questions, but like I said, I was taken back by them. No one's ever asked me that. You're very brave, you realize that?"

"Yeah, brave, sure."

He laughed. "You are so much more than you know. It's probably better that way though; it may go to your head."

We drove in silence for the rest of the way home. If I'd been with anyone else, the silence would have felt awkward and uncomfortable, but with Blaize, it felt just right. When we pulled into my driveway, my parents weren't there yet. He walked me to my door again.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked.

"Actually, I better get back to my family and tell Ellyn what's going on."

I frowned.

"I'll be with you tonight though." He smiled.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was so soft and sleek. He untangled me from him and smiled at me.

"Baby steps, love, Baby steps."

"Does it hurt you to…kiss me or be near me?"

"No," I could tell he was lying. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed the top of my head and walked swiftly to his car. I watched him start the car up. He looked up at me and smiled and waved. I blew him a kiss. He pretended like he caught it and placed it on his cheek.

I giggled as he drove away. I was finally feeling the effects of first love. I was a crazy, swooning teenager. Something told me that this wasn't going be a normal love. How many teen girls have you heard of that date vampires. I smiled to myself and walked into the house.

Helen was not waiting for me, but I could hear something upstairs. I couldn't be sure but it sounded like someone crying. Oh no, Helen. I ran upstairs and threw my book bag on my bed and then knocked on Helen's door. She didn't answer, but I knew it was her that I heard. I took the liberty of opening the door myself.

Helen sat curled up in the corner of her room. She hugged her knees but looked up when she heard me come in. She quickly wiped away the tears, but the mascara runs still gave her away.

"Helen, what's wrong?" I asked as I rushed over to her. I sat down in front of her and rested my hands on her knees.

"I w-w-ent o-over t-oo Lilly's h-h-ouse to see if she n-n-eeded my h-help with her hair for homecoming and….and…" she burst into tears again.

"What happened?"

"She was k-k-issing G-r-reg!" she wailed.

My mouth dropped. I wrapped my arms around her and helped her over to her bed. We sat on her bed crying for an hour. Her tears brought tears out of me. When she'd finally cried herself to sleep I got up and closed her door. I went back into my room to find a very comfortable Blaize lounging on my computer chair, reading The Notebook. He turned the chair to face me with a smile.

"_You_ are a _hopeless _romantic." He grinned.

Suddenly he had his arms around my waist and was kissing my neck. "But that's why I love you." He kissed my cheek.

I turned around and he looked at me closer. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head. "Greg Livington cheated on my sister."

He pulled me back and stared at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded again.

He went back over to the desk and grabbed his keys.

"What are you doing?"

Before he'd answer he was already out of my room and on his way downstairs.

"Blaize, what are you doing?" I called after him. I ran down the stairs and ended up tripping over my own foot.

I tumbled down the stairs and landed in his open arms. "What are you doing?" I asked again.

"I'm going to go kick the s—"

"No, you can't."

"Why? He cheated on your sister."

"Why does this concern you?" I asked.

"Because Andrea! If someone messes with your sister, they're messing with you and if someone is messing with you, they're messing with me!"

He started for the door again. I ran to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me. "Please, don't. Helen will never forgive me and the last thing you need is to end up in jail."

He rolled his eyes. "A little dramatic?"

"Please, for me. Just don't do anything stupid."

He sighed. "Alright, I won't."

I kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

He smiled at me.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going home."

"I couldn't leave without a proper goodbye." He smiled.

"What would be a proper goodbye?"

He picked me up and kissed me, this time it was a sweet kiss with more of a goodbye in it. He set me down and smiled at me. "That was a proper goodbye."

He was gone in a flash, leaving no trace of himself behind. He was gone before I'd even had a chance to exhale. He left just in time for my parents came home a few moments later. Their cars roared into the driveway and my mother came in the house with a large stack of folders. She must have a case she's working on.

My father brought home a small folder filled with papers. Most likely PowerPoint presentations to grade.

"Where's your sister?" my mother asked, completely out of breath as she set the folders down on the island.

"She's upstairs, she's had a rough day."

"What happened?" my father asked.

"She went over to Lilly's to see if she'd need help on Friday with her hair for homecoming and she caught her kissing Greg."

"Who's Greg?" he snapped.

"The boy she was going to homecoming with." I whispered.

They nodded. "Can you go get her?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, she's sleeping."

"Alright, well are you hungry?" mom asked.

"No, not really." I lied, truth is, I was absolutely starving. I'd make a point to come down during the night and get a snack.

"Okay,"

"I'm going to go upstairs and do some homework."

I ran upstairs and into Helen's room. She was still sleeping, so I went back into my room. I wanted to see him in there, but he wasn't. I went over to my desk and sifted through drawers. I found the picture that Blaize drew of me, the first one.

I accidently dropped the paper and it landed face down. As I bent down to pick it up, there was a note on the bottom.

Dear Andrea,

This picture does you no justice, but I tried my best. You are much more beautiful than this. You are an amazing artist and I hope one day you can fulfill your dreams.

Please try to show your parents your talent, make them listen.

I suppose I should say something in parting, but in actuality, I don't think we will ever be apart. But if at some time we are not with each other for whatever reason, read this and know that nothing can come between us.

I love you

~Blaize

I set the note on the desk and read it over and over again. When had he done this? When had he even gotten a chance to? I dug through the bottom drawer, looking for something to hang this with. I found a white picture frame, but it just didn't fit the picture the right way. I put the picture on my bed and then went back to rummaging.

I found the second picture he drew; it was just like the other picture. He drew angel wings behind me like the other one. I was exceptionally beautiful in the picture, something I knew was an over exaggeration. I set that picture on my bed as well and then went through my drawers again. I found my digital camera that I haven't used in a while. I took it out and took some pictures of the drawings. I looked around my room and decided that there wasn't really anything I wanted to take more pictures of.

I went out to my balcony and sat down on one of the little chairs and looked out at the trees. I sighed as I watched the wind blow leaves around, feeling somewhat lonely. I wasn't alone for long, however. Blaize had suddenly appeared next to me, holding a bag.

I clutched my chest as my breathing picked up. "You scared me."

His expression changed to humor. "I'm sorry. I got you something."

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing the bag.

"Picture frames."

"How did you know I…."

"Wanted picture frames? Because I'm psychic."

"Really?"

He burst out laughing. "No, my brother is."

"Oh, which brother?"

"Lawrence, that's his power."

I nodded.

"He saw that you wanted a frame for your drawings, so I brought you something of mine." He pulled out five frames from the bag.

They were all beautiful with romantic designs. They were gold with what looked like it was at least a hundred years old. They were absolutely stunning.

"I can't take these from you!"

"You _can_ and you _will._" He smiled. "Now come on, let's go hang up some pictures." He nodded his head toward my room.

"I only need two." I commented on the way in.

"Just in case you draw some more."

He went over to my bed and picked up the two pictures. "These aren't the ones you want framed, are they?"

"Uh…yes, they are."

He sighed.

"What's wrong? Do you want them back? Because if you do, I totally understand."

"No, no, no, no! I don't want them back…it's just…well, I could do so much better than this."

I went over to him and grabbed the pictures. "Well I think they are beautiful."

"You humans are so easily dazzled." He chuckled.

"Maybe so, but I want to hang them up."

"Your wish, my command." He picked up one of the picture frames and popped out the back.

He gently put the very first drawing he did of me in behind the glass. Then he popped the back of the frame into place. "Where do you want it?"

I hadn't even thought of that. "Uhm…" I trailed off, looking around my room. I looked at the wall behind my bed. There was an open space that could use some art. "Right there," I pointed to the open space.

"Very well," he crawled onto my bed and pulled a nail out of his pocket.

"Maybe we should wait to do this." I suggested.

"Why?"

"My parents will here you pounding the nail into the wall."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please,"

"But Blaize—"I was too late.

He pushed the nail into the wall with ease. He looked back and smiled at me smugly. "I doubt they heard that."

"Show off," I muttered and walked over to my computer. I sat down in the chair and signed into my facebook.

"All done." He stated.

I turned to see him sitting on my bed bellow the pictures.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

I went and lied down beside him on the bed. It was the perfect romantic moment…until my stomach had to growl really loud.

He chuckled. "You need something to eat."

"No, it's fine."

He gave me a skeptical look. "I may be immortal, but—"

"Wait, when you say _immortal_, you mean you're never….aging?"

"That's right. I thought you knew that?"

"I didn't."

"You asked how long I'd been like this."

"I wondered if it was just a few months or what…not _years."_

He laughed. "I'm never aging. For all you know I've been like this for a thousand years. I told you that you are dating a man over two-hundred-years-old, I thought you figured that that meant I was old."

"I thought you were joking!"

"Why would I joke about that?"

I shrugged.

"I am never aging."

"Okay, anyway, what were you going to say?"

He thought back to the moment. Then something clicked in his head. "I may be immortal but I know that you need to eat."

"It's alright," I hugged him closer to me.

"No it's not, you need to eat. You'll get sick."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go eat." I rolled my eyes.

I got up from the bed and went over to my door. "You're going to stay, right?"

"If you wish,"

"I mean you can go if you want. I know you'll probably be bored."

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I actually got interested in your book over there; I think I'll read it."

I smiled. "Okay. Can you leave me a note if you leave though? Just so I know you are okay?"

He chuckled. "I will."

I opened my door and walked out. Helen's door was open now, I peeked inside, but no Helen. I went downstairs to find something to snack on. As I bounced down the stairs, Helen was curled up on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Hey, how ya doing?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

She looked up at me, her eyes still puffy and bloodshot. "I don't know."

She looked back at the TV that was showing a romance movie. I grabbed the remote control from her hand.

"Hey!" she complained.

I clicked it to a comedy. "This is the last thing you want to watch at a time like this."

She sighed. "I like romance."

"Well so do I, but when Blaize and I broke up I watched horror movies where all the hot guys got killed and guess what?"

"What?"

"It made me feel better." I smiled. Now I realize that it wasn't likely Blaize could be murdered.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed.

I went back into the kitchen. "Where are mom and dad?"

"In town, they went to get me some ice cream."

"Want me to make you some mash potatoes?"

"Why mash potatoes?"

"I don't know. Or I could just give you a regular potato and you could just pretend it's….his head and you could mash it yourself?"

"No, I'll pass." There was a hint of smile in her tone.

"Okay, well do you want anything to eat? You know, besides chips."

"No, I'll wait till mom and dad get home."

I grabbed some leftover spaghetti and warmed it up. While it warmed, I went back over to Helen.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but are you going to go to homecoming?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I don't want to. I don't have a date."

"So? You don't need a date to go to homecoming." Then it dawned on us, she was still on court.

"You have to go, you're on court." I whispered.

"Oh my god."

"I'm going to get your dress tomorrow and Ellyn is going to do your hair for you."

"No, Andrea, I don't want to go."

"Helen, you're going to regret it if you don't go."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Thanks," I kissed the top of her head and went to get my spaghetti. I ate quickly and washed my dishes.

I ran up the stairs and back into my room. Blaize was perched on one of the bars that held the top of my canopy. He sat completely motionless, only moving to turn the page. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. I wanted to climb up there next to him, but I had no idea how.

He looked down at me when I walked closer. "Hello again." He smiled.

"Hi,"

"How was dinner?"

"Good,"

"What'd you have?"

"Spaghetti,"

He nodded and smiled again.

"What?"

"You uh," he pointed to the corner of his cheek. "Have spaghetti on your lip."

I spun around and went to wipe it off, but before I could, he was in front of me and held my arms to my side. "No, I've got it." He smiled.

He gently placed a kiss on the corner of my lip. Then his expression turned to disgust. "How can you people eat this?"

I shrugged. "It's good."

"Well, it's getting late and….you need sleep. I can tell, your eyes are very tired."

I wasn't feeling tired until he'd mentioned it. "Yeah, I guess so."

He kissed my lips and hugged me close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And suddenly I was alone before I even had a chance to exhale. I put on some pajamas and crawled into my bed.


	15. Chapter 13: Beautiful

Chapter 13  
Beautiful

Blaize didn't come back that night like I'd hoped he would. I sat up in bed in the morning, hoping that I would see him. No such luck. I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. The bags under my eyes had disappeared to a pleasurable extent. I washed my face and went to see what the weather is like. Though, it is kind of pointless….seeing as Blaize can change it in a second.

It was very bright out, but I knew that would change. I wonder why he doesn't like the sunlight. I shrugged it off and went to get dressed. I put on some capris and a t-shirt. It'd be good enough for today. I rushed downstairs to grab some breakfast. It was already past the time that we were supposed to go to school so I expected to be alone at this time.

I fried up some eggs and bacon and squeezed some orange juice. There was a light knock on the door, but this one was even lighter than Blaize's. I looked at the time and Ellyn wasn't supposed to be here yet. I got up to go to the door and see who it was.

It was Blaize. He smiled his beautiful grin as I opened the door. I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You should be at school."

"You're not the only one who's ditching." He chuckled.

"But you'll get in trouble…."

"Nope, I have the flu today."

I shook my head as I laughed. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you that is."

"Come in," I sighed.

We went into the house. "Sit," I instructed.

He did as he was told and sat on the couch.

"I'll be down in a little while; I still have to get ready."

"Take your time." He shrugged. He turned on the TV and started watching a local news station.

I ran upstairs to fix my hair and makeup. I had to go fast because Ellyn would be here anytime. I brushed out my curls and put some eye shadow on. I decided I was good enough. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was finished I shut off all my lights and grabbed Helen's dress from my closet. I left my room and shut the door behind me. I heard something downstairs, almost like two people arguing.

I bounced down my stairs to see Ellyn and Blaize going at each other. I got down the stairs eventually and stepped in between them.

"You can't come with us, Blaize!" Ellyn snapped.

"Yes I can, I'm her boyfriend!"

"I don't care if you're her boyfriend or not! You can't come with."

"Give me one good reason!"

"Uh Duh! You can't see the dress!"

"We're going to homecoming, not getting married!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do! And I'm going!"

"Alright you guys!" I screamed.

They stopped and looked at me as if a loud noise and come from an inanimate object.

"Blaize, I agree with Ellyn. You can't come with us."

"Ellyn, he just wants to be a part of this, don't be mad."

"But Andrea—"Blaize started to argue.

"But nothing, you're going to school Mr. Flu!"

He rolled his eyes and Ellyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine." He snapped. He stuck his tongue out at Ellyn and then looked at me with sad eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered.

In a flash, he was gone, leaving Ellyn and I alone in my living room.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Absolutely." I smiled.

She scooped me up in her arms and suddenly we were out in her car. She had a bright green convertible.

"Like it?"

"I love it, it's so pretty!"

"Thank you, it was a birthday present."

"OH my sister's dress!"

"In the back."

"Thanks, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all."

"I need another favor."

"What would that be?" she asked as we sped down the road.

"Well, Greg Livington cheated on my sister and she doesn't want to go to homecoming. Would you mind coming over earlier than you planned and help us both get ready?"

"Yay! I'd love to!"

"So where are we going?"

"Chicago."

I widened my eyes. "Ellyn I don't think my parents want me to go to Chicago….They want me to stay in the city limits."

She sighed. "Very well." Then she let out a giggle. She turned onto a different road that revealed the large mall. "Here,"

"That was fast…."

"I drive fast." She shrugged.

"It must run in the family."

She shrugged again. "I guess,"

We got out of the car. I grabbed the dress and the receipt taped to the back. The clouds were on top of the sun again. Darn Blaize for changing the weather. We went into the mall and hit the first store.

I could never find any dresses that looked appealing on me.

"Let me pick out a dress for you to try on." Ellyn suggested, having already found her dress.

"Alright,"

She buzzed around the store until she arrived with a short, sapphire blue, strapless homecoming dress. The bottom was ruffled and the chest had little rhinestones on it. IT was absolutely gorgeous. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. It was almost as if the dress was made for me.

I walked out and saw Ellyn sitting on one of the chairs in front of the dressing room. She clapped her hands and jumped up.

"It's perfect!" she squealed. "Blaize is going to _love_ you in this. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

I smiled and blushed.

"Go take it off, we're getting it."

"Wait, Ellyn, how much is it?" that was the last thing I thought of, the price.

She went over and peeked at the tag. "How much is your budget again?"

"One fifty."

"You're good."

"How much is it?"

"It's a hundred on sale for eighty."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd still have enough for shoes. I took off the dress and gave Ellyn the money. She paid for it by the time I had the rest of my clothes on. We left the store and went out into the hall.

"Now we need shoes." She looked around. "Ah!" she pointed to a large label across the room.

It was a large designer store with hundreds of shoes. "Ellyn…." I worried.

"What?"

"I don't think I have enough money for this place."

"Don't be silly, it's an outlet store."

"Oh,"

We walked in and drifted toward the high heels section. There were at least two-hundred different choices. I went over to the blue and silver sections.

"I found them!" Ellyn screeched, her honey voice reaching an impossible octave.

"You found your shoes?" I hollered back.

"No, yours!"

"What?"

She was at my side in a matter of seconds. "Look."

She handed me a box that contained the most beautiful shoes I'd ever seen. They were the exact blue of my dress. They were open toed with straps all the way up to the ankle. A stream of rhinestones covered the front of where my foot would go. "I can't afford them."

"Nonsense. I'm buying them."

"Ellyn…"

"Shhh! Blaize wanted me to buy you something today and this is what I'm getting."

"Well how much are they?"

She mumbled something her breath.

"What."

She mumbled it a little louder but still inaudible.

"what?"

"Three hundred." She moaned.

I felt like someone had just told me I'd gone bankrupt. "No, you're not getting them for me!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"Oh my god fine!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Thank you!"

I pulled out the last of my money. "Here,"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll take this, but I won't be happy."

I rolled my eyes with her. I went out into the hallway as she paid. I could feel a headache coming on. She ran out to me with a smile.

"Now we need jewelry."

"Alright."

We went into the next store. It was another expensive store. I sat down in one of the chairs as Ellyn buzzed around the counters and tried on expensive pieces.

"Andrea, are you sure you won't let me buy you a necklace?"

"I'm sure."

We left the store and went to the car. She put our dresses, shoes, and her necklace in the back of the car. She sped through the roads way to fast, but I didn't mind.

"I had fun, did you?"

"I did." I smiled.

"You're going to look beautiful."

I blushed again.

When we got to my house she grabbed my dress and shoes along with another dress. I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"I forgot to get Helen's dress!"

"Nope, I got it."

"When?"

"You're extremely unobservant when you try on dresses."

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, now you need to get inside. Your parents are going to get home soon."

"Okay, thanks again, Ellyn. You really saved me."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it!"

I smiled. "I'll see you later. Tell Blaize I said hi."

She went around and got back into her car. "I won't need to."

I looked at her confusedly. She smiled slyly and sped off onto the highway. I shrugged it off and took my items in the house. Helen was now home from school and she sat in her tank top and sweatshirt on the couch. She looked up at me when I came into the house.

"You find a dress?" she asked.

"Yes, and I got yours."

"Andrea—"she moaned.

"You're going to homecoming and you're going to make that Greg regret cheating on you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I've already got an amazing hair stylist that is going to your hair."

I went upstairs and went into Helen's room. "Helen, get up here!"

She stomped up the stairs and into her room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the hot pink dress hanging on her wardrobe.

"You got it!"

I smiled. "Yes I did, I told you."

"I thought you were kidding." She sighed as she ran her fingers down the silky fabric. "Can I see yours?"

"Sure," I walked out of her room. "Follow me."

I led her into my room and unzipped my dress.

"Oh it's beautiful!" she gushed. "Blaize is going to fall in love with you!"

I giggled, if anything he's going to fall even more in love with me.

"Did you get shoes?"

I nodded and pulled out the Jimmy Choos from the box.

"How did you afford those?"

"Ellyn insisted on buying them."

She nodded. "Dating the wealthy, are we? Mom and dad must be so impressed."

I looked down.

"They don't know?"

"Not exactly."

"Well they will be impressed."

"I hope so."

She went back into her room and grabbed a box. She ran back into my room. "I don't think these will match my dress."

The shoes were a dark green that she wore to a music recital last year.

I put my finger up and went into my closet. "I was planning on wearing these, but they don't really match my dress. Well they do but I have shoes already."

I handed her a box. She opened it up and grinned.

"Oh they're beautiful."

"You want to wear them?"

She nodded excitedly. "Thank you!"

"Anybody home?" a voice called from down stairs.

"Yeah, be right down!" Helen answered.

"Go ahead; I'm just going to put this stuff away."

"Okay."

She ran out of the room and down the stairs. I closed the door behind her. Suddenly I was not alone. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"Well hello there." I giggled.

"Hello to you too." He smiled.

I untangled myself and turned around. "I would love to stay and chat, but my parents have dinner downstairs. I'll be back up later."

He sighed. "Alright,"

I kissed him on the lips quick and ran out of my room. Helen and my parents were opening boxes of pizza as I reached the kitchen. I grabbed a couple slices and sat down.

"So how did the dress hunt go?" my mother asked.

"Great, I found something."

"What color?"

"Sapphire blue."

"And how about shoes?"

"Jimmy Choo." I smiled.

She gasped. "How did you afford Jimmy Choo?"

"Outlet store." She didn't need to know about the fact that I didn't buy them.

She smiled. "Well I'm glad you found something."

I nodded. We all chatted about homecoming and how each of our days were. Helen had nothing new to say, just that she didn't want to go to homecoming as much anymore. It took some serious work, but we finally convinced her that this was an experience she just shouldn't pass up.

When dinner was finished, I ran upstairs and into my room. He wasn't there, but I figured out wouldn't be long. I changed into my silk pajamas and sprawled out on my bed. I waited for him to come and when he finally did, it was like a weight had been lifted off of my very tired shoulders. He walked into my room with a small folder.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your homework."

I sighed. "What?"

"Relax, it's just art."

"Then it's not homework."

"Well maybe not to you, but to other students it would be."

He sat down next to me and handed me the folder. I opened it up and found a picture. I looked up at him.

"What is this?"

"Okay, I lied. It is not homework. This is a picture of the wall we painted."

"Wow, it's….it's…"

"Beautiful." He finished, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "But it's not finished."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't see your name anywhere on that wall."

"Does it need to be?"

"Of course it needs to be, you're the artist."

"Well we'll have to do that sometime."

"It's a date."

I smiled at him.

We sat on my bed for hours, just talking about random things. It may not have been special to other girls, but to me, it was the most romantic thing I'd ever experienced.


	16. Chapter 14: Makeovers

Chapter 14  
Makeovers

"Why do you hate the sunlight?" I asked Blaize on the way to school.

"I don't hate the sunlight, I love it. What made you think I hate it?" he turned his head to face me, his eyebrows pulling together.

I shrugged. "Well every time it's sunny, you always have to change the weather."

He chuckled. "Andrea, I only do that because if I didn't, I'd draw too much attention to myself."

"What do you mean?" I was very confused at this point.

"I'll show you tomorrow, seeing as I won't be able to go to the homecoming game because of it."

"Okay, you've completely lost me now."

He laughed. "I'll show you tomorrow."

We pulled into the school parking lot in our usual space. He opened my door for me and, as usual, held my hand as we glided into the school. Walking with Blaize now felt so effortless and I felt so graceful as I did. I finally felt like I belonged with someone.

My first few hours passed on ever so slowly. My anticipation for tonight was growing with each second that passed on the clock. Anneliese kept asking me to come over and let her do my hair, but I kept telling her that I had other obligations and I'd see her tonight at the dance. Kyle asked me if I had a date for homecoming, a little late I thought, but I told him I did and I was flattered that he'd asked me. His disappointment was barely noticeable.

"So what color is your dress?" Anneliese asked as we opened our lockers.

"Oh, okay! It's sapphire blue with rhinestones on the chest and it ruffles at the knee."

"Did you get new shoes?"

"I did, I got Jimmy Choo!"

"How did you afford Jimmy Choo?"

"Outlet store,"

She nodded. Then she looked behind us and smiled. "Date at twelve o'clock."

I looked back and saw Blaize smiling that beautiful smile again. He walked toward us with the upmost grace; his stride was like one off the runways of Calvin Klein. One hand was behind his back, holding something.

He stopped just in front of me and kissed me quickly on the lips. Then his hand came out from behind his back. He smiled even wider as he gracefully fanned out the two tickets.

"Andrea Marie Elizabeth Genea', will you do me the honor of being my beautiful date to homecoming?"

I giggled, Anneliese just stared in shock.

"You already asked me this."

"Yes, but not properly."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course."

He picked me up and twirled me around and then set me down. "Wonderful." He breathed.

He handed me one of the tickets. "This is yours; would you like me to hold onto it?"

"No, I can hold it. Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch?"

His face turned into sorrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I need to run somewhere after school, it's a surprise. Do you have somewhere else to sit?"

"She can sit with us," Anneliese stepped in.

I smiled. "Looks like I do have plans."

"Thank you Anneliese. I'll make it up to you, love." Blaize said.

I shrugged. "No big deal."

"I'll see you later, I have to leave now." He kissed my forehead and off he went.

I turned to Anneliese, whose face was still twisted with shock.

"Wow," she breathed.

"What?"

"He's so….so polite!" she whispered.

I shrugged again. "Yeah, he is. I love him."

She shook her head to snap out of her trance like state. "That's rare; you need to hold on to him." Her eyebrows rose.

"I don't plan on losing him and as far as I can tell, I don't think he plans on losing me."

"Okay, so I say an up do for your sister." Ellyn said on the way home. "Oh and then we can do this really complicated braiding—"

"Ellyn, Ellyn!" I laughed. "We've got five hours to figure this out."

"I know, I'm just excited!" she laughed.

We pulled into my driveway and parked the car. We got out and went into my house.

"Where's Helen?" she asked.

"She's probably in her room."

"Well let's get started."

"Like I said, five hours."

"I'm doing a whole makeover on you guys."

I sighed. "If you wish."

We went upstairs and into the master bathroom. This was the bathroom that everyone was allowed to use. It's rarely used because we all have our own bathroom. Inside there was already two chairs set up with little foot baths waiting. On the counter was a long display of beauty products. Everything from head to toe.

"Go get Helen while I set up." She instructed.

I did as I was told and went into Helen's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, Ellyn's ready for us."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"Why?"

"You're on court!"

"Ugh!"

We walked into the bathroom and Helen's face lit up the way it did when I brought her the dress. "Wow!"

Ellyn was standing next to the line of products, smiling. "Have a seat, ladies."

We both laughed and took our seats.

"Alright, we're going to start with a facial."

Ellyn pulled Helen's and my hair back into ponytails. She put velvet headbands on to keep our hair from getting in the mask. She spread an avocado mask on our faces and placed cucumbers on our eyes.

"So, Helen, I know you probably don't want to talk about it and I apologize about my nosiness, but what exactly happened with your date?" Ellyn asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Helen whispered.

"Helen, you'll feel better when you do." I cooed.

"Well I went over to my friend Lilly's to see if she'd want my help with her hair tonight. There wasn't an answer when I knocked on the door so I peeked through the window and they were sitting on the couch kissing."

"Oh no! What did you do?" Ellyn asked, now washing our hair with vanilla scented shampoo.

"I went home."

"Do they know that you saw them?"

"No, I haven't talked to them at all and Greg doesn't understand and neither does Lilly."

Ellyn rinsed off our hair and started putting in moisturizing conditioner. I grabbed Helen's phone from the small table next to me. I threw it to her and winked.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Call the jerk and tell him that he can take that skank Lilly to the homecoming dance." I said with anger.

She shook her head. "I don't know…."

"Hey, he did you wrong and he deserves a piece of your mind." Ellyn jumped in.

Helen smiled slyly. "Should I?"

"Absolutely!" Ellyn and I said together.

She dialed his number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" a voice came over.

"Hello, Greg, it's Helen." She snapped.

"Oh, hey Helen. What's up?"

"Do you got a minute?" she asked harshly.

"Yeah why?" he was confused.

"Because I wouldn't want to interrupt your make out session with Lilly." She snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's right, I saw you guys Wednesday after school."

"Oh my god. Helen I'm so sorry, but it wasn't my fault."

She looked over at Ellyn and me. We shook our heads.

"That's why you guys were all over each other."

"She kissed me, but I didn't kiss back."

"That's not what it looked like."

"That's the truth!"

"Well it looked like you were kissing back."

"I was trying not to be rude!"

She rolled her eyes. "You can take your little skank Lilly to homecoming."

"I can't do that, we have to go together."

"No we don't, I have to stand with you because we're on court, but I don't have to go with you. And the 'dance' we have to share, that's not going to happen."

"But Helen—"

"But nothing! It's over, we're over."

She snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the fuzzy rug on the other side of the room. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Feel better?" Ellyn asked.

"I do."

We all laughed.

"So Andrea, how have your little late night meetings with my brother been?" Ellyn asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I defended quickly.

"Oh please! He leaves our house to go to school, brings you home, comes home for a little while and as soon as Lawrence sees that you are done with dinner, he comes back. He doesn't come home until 5:00 a.m. to change his clothes. What do you do?"

"I didn't know he stays that long. He usually leaves so I can go to sleep."

"He must just go hide in a tree and then as soon as you are asleep he watches you."

"Awh, that's kind of romantic….in a weird, creepy way." Helen laughed.

"He watches her because he's scared that she'll get hurt." Ellyn mocked.

"How would I get hurt when I'm sleeping?"

Ellyn held up her index finger. She rummaged through her bag until she found a packet of papers stapled together. She handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"All the things he's worried that could happen to you while you are sleeping."

"This has to be a hundred pages long!"

"One-fifty." Ellyn corrected.

"But…these are all like rare…"

"That's what we told him but he's just too scared to leave you alone."

"Sounds like you have a stalker on your hands." Helen laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up." I snapped. "I think it's…sweet."

"You're pretty much the safest girl on the planet." Ellyn smiled.

I blushed. I knew he loved me but I didn't know he loved me that much.

"Wait a second…." Helen started. "How does he sleep…?"

Ellyn looked at me with wide eyes. "He sleeps when he comes home in the morning."

"Oh," she didn't seem to give it a second thought.

Ellyn moved from our hair to our hands. She gave me blue French tips and gave Helen pink ones. Her nails were already done and ready. When she was finished she moved to our toes.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" my mother asked.

"Come on in mom!" I called.

She opened the door and smiled. "I brought you girls some snacks if you're hungry." She set down a plate of cookies. "Well it looks like you girls are having fun!"

Ellyn stood up and went over to my mom. She held out her hand to shake. "I'm Ellyn Pelletier."

"Oh, you're the one that Andrea went shopping with."

"That would be me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ellyn."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, I'll let you girls have your fun and I'll see you later." My mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ellyn finished with our toes and by that time it was already five. We had two hours for our hair and makeup. She started with Helen's because she had shorter hair.

"What do you want Helen?"

"I kind of wanted a half pony with curls."

"You know what I think would be beautiful?"

"What?"

"You have a pretty neck and I thought that I could do an up do with a curly bun."

"I trust you."

"Okay," Ellyn went to work on her hair. We all chatted about who we thought should DJ the dance and what songs should be played. I admired my fresh manicure while Ellyn curled a pony tail.

When she was finished she turned Helen to the mirror. "Ta-da!" Ellyn shouted.

"Oh I love it!" Helen squealed as she lightly touched her hair. "Thank you Ellyn!" she hugged her.

"No problem."

Helen smiled at me.

"Go put your dress on while I do Andrea's hair and then we'll do make up.'

"Okay,"

She ran out of the room and into her bedroom. Ellyn started to work on my hair. She curled the sections into big long curls. When she was finished with that, she pined my bangs back into a bump.

"All done." She announced. I stood up and went over to the mirror. My hair was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't the frizzy mess that I so desperately hated about my hair.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I hugged her.

I ran into my room to put on my dress. I slipped it on; Ellyn helped me with the zipper. I slipped on the shoes and we went back into the bathroom. Helen sat in her chair and was texting. I sat back down and waited for Ellyn to do my makeup. Surprisingly enough, we still had an hour to do our makeup. She applied my makeup quickly and then did Helen's.

"You guys look so beautiful!" she gushed.

She was right, we did. I felt really pretty. "You need to get ready now, Ellyn."

"No problem. I have my dress in your room." She zipped out and was back in a few minutes.

She had a dark green, knee length strapless dress. She looked like a supermodel that had stepped off the runway and into my bathroom. I smiled.

"You like?"

"I love!"

"Andrea, Ellyn, Helen! You guys better come down here!" my mother called.

"They're here!" I squealed.

Helen walked out of the room first and I started to go second but Ellyn stopped me.

"What?" I asked

She pulled out a camera from her bag. "I want to capture Blaize's face when he sees you."

I blushed. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. When she was out of sight, I took a deep breath.

I walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.


	17. Chapter 15: Homecoming

Chapter 15  
Homecoming

As I stepped to the top of the stairs, my eyes went immediately to Blaize. His face lit up like he'd just won the lottery. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and my cheeks turning bright red. He grinned from ear to ear. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie that matched my dress. In his hand was a corsage with a blue rose. I couldn't help but smile even wider as he walked toward the bottom of the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, he reached out for my hand. I rested my hand in his and he leaned down and kissed it gently. I exhaled in the relief that he thought I was beautiful. When he looked up into my eyes, he smiled even wider….if that was possible.

"You look beautiful."

I looked down and blushed even harder, my smile widening.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

I looked up along with everyone else in the room. "For what?"

"That was the wrong word."

My father looked up quickly.

"I don't think there's a word in existence that can describe how I think you look."

I exhaled quickly as my knees became weak. He took my hand and led me down the last few stairs. He opened up the corsage and handed the box to my mother. She smiled at him as she took it.

He turned back to me grinned even wider and widened his eyes. He slipped the delicate rose onto my right wrist and kissed my hand again. I looked around at the faces looking at me. Blaize looked at me and smiled, motioning with his hand for me to go see my parents.

I went over to my mother and she hugged me, tears in her eyes.

"Mom," I giggled. "It's just homecoming, I'll be back in a few hours. It's not like I'm getting married and moving out."

"I'm crying because you look so beautiful." She held my shoulders. She leaned over to get a glimpse of Blaize who was joking and laughing with Lawrence. She raised one eyebrow and smiled. "And he aint half bad."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's pretty perfect." I looked back at him.

"Well go and have fun." She looked back at Blaize. "Not too much fun though."

I smiled. "No worries."

I went over to my father; even he was a little teary eyed. "You look beautiful." He whispered, taking me into his arms. He looked at me again. "My little girl is all grown up, isn't she?"

I shrugged. "I guess so,"

"Well…have fun and be safe." He smiled.

I nodded and walked over to Helen who was standing with someone I didn't recognize. I pulled her over in to a corner.

"Who's this?"

She looked back. "He found out about Greg and offered to be my date to homecoming."

"That's sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah, he's really sweet."

We went back over to our dates. Blaize held out his arm for me to take. I linked arms with him and he led me to the door.

"Oh," he said quickly. "I forgot something." He pulled out a camera from his pocket. "Mr. and Mrs. Genea', would you mind taking a few pictures of Andrea and I? My parents just wanted some shots."

"Oh, sure. No problem." My mother took the camera. "Alright, now scoot together now."

Blaize put his hands on my hips and I stood in front of him. We both smiled as the camera flashed away.

When she was finished, she handed the camera back to him. He gave it to Ellyn so she could put it in her bag. She slipped in her small purse. We all started for the door. Blaize led me to his car and helped me in. Helen and her date took their car and Ellyn and Lawrence took their car.

When Blaize and I were alone he turned to me. He was looking very proud.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious now.

"You are just….so amazing." He breathed.

I smiled at him.

He pulled out and into the highway. He turned on the radio and we sang along to the upbeat songs that came on.

When we finally got to the school, he helped me out of his car and escorted me over to the sidewalk where the rest of our group waited.

"I have something for you." He whispered. "Turn around."

I did as I was told and turned around. I waited as he lifted my hair and placed something around my neck. When he was finished he let my hair go and let it drift down my sides. I turned back around to face him. I looked down at the necklace he'd placed on my neck. It was a gorgeous sapphire necklace with diamonds. There were several small sapphire stones that were surrounded by diamonds and then in the middle, four small diamonds trailed down to the middle of my chest and gave into a larger sapphire that was surrounded by diamonds.

I gasped at its beauty. "How did you—where did you—why did you—"

"It was my grandmother's. I wanted you to have it."

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Although it can't compare to you, I figured it would match your dress."

I looked at him and threw my arms around him and kissed his lips. Our lips matched so perfectly with each other's that it wasn't until Ellyn a-hemmed us that I remembered I was surrounded by people. I untangled myself from his neck and turned to the others.

We all walked into the homecoming, already buzzing with people. Everyone turned to look at us as we walked to the middle of the floor. A slow song started as we reached our destination. He twirled me around and then took me in his arms to slow dance. One of his hands held mine while the other held my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"No, that's what I was taking care of at lunch."

I nodded.

"I was also having this necklace cleaned and the diamonds fixed."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know. But I wanted to."

I smiled.

We swayed and twirled effortlessly around the floor. I could feel the eyes of wishful girls around me. I could also see the annoyed faces of their dates that weren't getting attention.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. "I love you too."

I looked around at everyone else. Then I looked back up at Blaize.

"I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad, because I'm have an extraordinary time."

Throughout the fast songs, we danced with some of my friends and his family. When there was a momentary break in the music, Anneliese pulled me aside to talk.

"You're so beautiful!" she squealed.

"Thank you! I love your dress!" she had on a dark green dress that accentuated her lovely red hair.

"Thanks, so where are you and…" she glanced over my shoulder to Blaize and then back at me. "Blaize going after the dance?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably just hang out in town."

"He doesn't have anything romantic planned?"

"Not that I know of."Then it dawned on me, I knew what she had in mind. "No, we're not like that."

"Oh, well does he—"

"No, he hasn't mentioned it. He's very old fashioned."

She crossed her arms and nodded slightly, still looking at Blaize. "Huh,"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…well most guys would already—"

"I know, but he's not like other guys."

"I can see that," she raised one eyebrow. Then her expression changed to shock.

I turned around to see what she was looking at. All of the girls that had been staring at me had ditched their dates to go flirt with Blaize. He was talking politely, but showing no sign of flirting back. When all the disappointed girls had given up and left, a few of their dates went over to Blaize. I tried to listen closely to what was being said.

"So where's yours?" one asked.

He grinned widely and pointed strait to me, looking so proud. "That beautiful angel right there is mine."

I blushed and waved to him. I turned back to Anneliese. She had a jealous look on her face that showed that she was really wishing she was me.

"Like I said," I breathed. "He's not like other guys."

She blinked a few times and then looked at me. "You're _so _lucky." She breathed.

"So where's your date?" I asked.

"Ugh, over there." She pointed to the table of food. It was a boy from our biology class. He was stuffing his face with the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Well, he's cute." I tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah, and try the biggest slob on the planet." She sighed. "He didn't even open my car door for me, but I bet Blaize didn't do that."

"He did…" I whispered.

"Okay, but he hasn't called me beautiful all night."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright, oh well. Well get back to your date, he's waiting." She smiled at Blaize and then looked back at me.

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yes, have fun."

I smiled and glided over to Blaize. He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Did you have a nice chat?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Well it's safe to say that you are the most envied girl in the school right now, but I can't figure out why."

I laughed. "Gee, I wonder." I said sarcastically, looking him up and down.

He laughed. "Well, I know that I'm the most envied guy in the school right now."

I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Alright everyone, this is the last song of the night!" The DJ announced. Everyone moaned in disappointment. The DJ put on a slow song. "This is for all you lovers out there, but first, it's time to put the spotlight on everyone's choice for best looking couple."

The big bright light scanned through the crowd, not stopping on anyone. As it got closer, my heart began to beat harder. I closed my eyes and suddenly a bright light pounded onto my face.

"Well we are the best looking couple, love." Blaize whispered into my ear, taking my hand and kissing it.

I opened my eyes and sure enough, the bright light was on us. He led me to the middle of the floor and stood a short distance away from me. He bowed down and placed a kiss on my hand. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and I felt the smile on my face. He pulled me closer and held one of my hands in his, the other held my waist. My hand grasped his shoulder as we twirled around the room. Everyone was watching us, envious girls, and envious guys. I felt strangely content. It was almost as if having Blaize holding me calmed me down. Just touching him seemed to make my system slow down and rest. He made me feel safe and relaxed.

He twirled me in one swift motion. Then when he pulled me back he dipped me, kissing me when my head was near the floor. He lifted me back up in another swift motion. His dancing was completely pro. After a few more twirls, all the couples were twirling around us.

"You are an amazing dancer," I whispered.

He shrugged it off. "I took lessons as a kid,"

"Really?"

"No," he laughed. "I just know how to dance."

I smiled and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He hummed quietly as we slowly swayed. When the song ended, everyone shuffled out of the gym. Blaize held my hand as we walked out of the school. Ellyn and Lawrence waited with smiling faces. Ellyn had on her tiara and Lawrence had on his crown. I was so caught up in Blaize that I didn't even realize that they announced the king and queen.

"Congrats," I smiled as I hugged Ellyn.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"So my brother's a king." Blaize rolled his eyes sarcastically. They laughed and punched each other in the arms.

"Where are you guys headed?" Ellyn asked.

Blaize shrugged and put his arm over my shoulder. "I don't know, I figured I'd take _my _queen on a little midnight stroll." He said smugly.

Ellyn giggled and hugged Blaize. "Okay, well I'll see you guys later."

She and Lawrence headed off to their car. Blaize turned to me and looked into my eyes. "What time is your curfew?" he asked.

I thought back to what my mother had said, but she didn't say. I held up a finger and pulled out my phone. I dialed the house number.

"Hello?" my mother answered.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Oh Andrea! How was the dance?"

"It was great, but when's my curfew?"

"Right now!" I heard my father scream from the background. "Shhh!" my mother hissed. "Be home by five."

I widened my eyes at her time. "Okay,"

"I assume I don't have to tell you right and wrong?"

Blaize reached out, asking for the phone.

"Hang on mom, Blaize wants to talk with you."

I handed the phone to his waiting hand. "Hello?" he answered.

There was slight mumbling on the other end that I couldn't make out.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Some more talking.

"Thank you very much, don't worry, she's very safe." His voice was so reassuring.

My mother said something that made him smile.

"Thank you again. You have a good night, Mrs. Genea'."

She said something again.

"Alright, goodnight."

He hung up the phone and smiled at me. He handed it back to me, I put it in my purse.

"What'd she say?"

"That we're an adorable couple."

I smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

Instead, I reached out and grasped his hand. He smiled and led me to his car.


	18. Chapter 16: Midnight stroll

Chapter 16  
Midnight Stroll

"So where are we going?" I asked as we drove through the blackness.

"You'll see," he smiled.

He held my hand in his in the middle of the car. I looked out the window at the rushing trees. It was a lovely night, a perfect night for a midnight stroll. Eventually he pulled off to the side of the road. There was a small trail, barely big enough for two people, next to the car.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Not yet,"

He got out and opened my door. He held my hand as we approached the trail. We walked down the small dirt pathway. I couldn't see anything in the darkness. Everything was so dark, but romantic.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"I had an _excellent _time." I answered.

"Well I'm glad, because I had an extraordinary time as well."

We continued down the trail. He offered several times to carry me, but I insisted that I was very capable of walking in the heels.

"Here we are." He whispered as the trail ended.

We walked out to an open area. The moonlight filled the darkness and I could see again. There was a river that filled silence. The moonlight glistened off of it, making this night even more romantic. I could hear a louder noise coming from off in the distance. It was a lot louder than a normal river.

"Wow," I whispered.

"You like it?"

"I love it! What is it?"

"I come here to draw. This is where I spend…well _spent _most of my free time."

My eyes wandered all across the area. The forest was thick around us, but the river made this place even more magical. Across the river was something that caught my eye, but I couldn't really tell what it was.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the object.

"Would you like to go see it?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. "How do we get across?"

"Like this." He swept me up off my feet and carried me to the river.

There was a line of stones that led across the river. He stepped onto one and gracefully leaped to each stone, not even coming close to a fall. When we reached the other side, he set me down gently on my feet. "Like that,"

"Show off," I laughed.

"Come," he took my hand and led me toward the object. As we got closer, my eyes adjusted better, there was a tree house. This wasn't any ordinary tree house though.

It was perched up in the branches. I couldn't see everything very well because of the darkness. I could, however, see the ladder that led up to the top. "Ladies first," he motioned for me to go.

I stepped to the ladder and placed one foot on a step. As we climbed up to the top I was struggling with my heels. At one point, my foot slipped and I nearly fell. But I was caught by Blaize's waiting hand. He gave me a slight push that sent me up to the top. There was a platform that went around the house. I stepped onto it and waited as he climbed onto the platform. He put his hand on the door.

"You're going to love this." He said as he turned the knob. "Well, I hope."

He opened the door into the overly large tree house. I couldn't see anything and when I didn't answer, I felt his shoulders drop. "You don't like it?"

"I…I can't see anything."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot. Human eyes aren't as well adjusted to the dark." He apologized.

He walked across the room, not stumbling over anything. I could hear him striking something and suddenly I knew what. A flame illuminated a small portion of the darkness. He went over to the other side of the room and stuck the match into something. An oil lamp lit up and produced enough light for me to walk over to him without tripping. He went to another one and then another one. Eventually the whole room was lit up and I could see very well.

"You'll see better when it is light out. I've had these lamps for…" he trailed off. He still wasn't telling me how old he was. "For a while."

I walked around the room. IT was absolutely beautiful. There were drawings and paintings all over the room. His arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me close. He kissed my neck. "You like it?" he whispered.

"I love it." I turned my head to meet his lips.

I turned around and hugged him. As usual, he ended the kiss far too soon for me, but I understood. "Come here, I want to show you something."

He pulled my arm and then went through the door. We went to the side of the house. There was a large sofa placed on the platform. The sofa had blankets and pillows. "This is also a great place to watch the stars." He whispered.

We sat down on the couch. He placed a blanket between us. I had my legs on his lap and my head rested on his shoulder. "It's beautiful." Ii whispered.

"Not compared to you." He kissed the top of my head.

We sat in silence for a long while, neither of us talking.

"I never asked questions." I stated.

He chuckled. "Alright, now's your time."

I thought for a moment. "How old are you."

"Pass."

I frowned at him in protest.

"Sixteen."

"I know, but how _long _have you been sixteen?"

"Do you mean when was I changed?"

"Sure,"

"I was changed in 1730."

I tried to show no emotion to the fact that my boyfriend was four years shy of three-hundred.

He chuckled. "Want to leave?"

"No!" I hugged closer. "Okay, so you were born in…"

"Seventeen-fourteen."

I waited for him to go on.

"I was born on September-twelfth. My real mother's name was…well actually her name was Andrea. We lived in France."

I smiled.

"She was absolutely amazing. She was the best artist I'd ever seen. My father was killed in an accident." He stopped.

"What happened?"

"He was killed in the Tuscarora war in seventeen-eleven. I was very young so I don't remember him very well. My mother was a single mother from that point on. Though she never gave herself enough credit, she did an excellent job. When I was ten, my mother was killed in an accident. I went to live with my aunt in America for the time being. I was allowed to leave when I was eighteen." He paused for me to take it in. "Then, when I was sixteen, I was on my way to school one day. An arm pulled me into an ally. To my surprise, it was my mother."

I felt my eyes widen.

"She had become the most beautiful creature I'd seen. She was paler and her eyes were an odd golden color. I asked her how she was here and why I was lied to. She took me to her house and it was there she changed me. The venom was excruciating, but it was harder for her."

"How was it harder? Didn't she just bite you?"

"Yes, but once you taste human blood, it's nearly impossible to stop."

"Oh,"

"She taught me her way of life and I picked it up quickly. She and I left for France. We lived in a small village, working hard to keep us a secret. I've never tasted a drop of human blood in my life. Life was perfect for a long while. And then," he smiled. "She met him."

"Who'd she meet?" I asked.

"In eighteen-seventy-nine, our existence was becoming known. Vampires were causing mass murders in our village. My mother and I moved to Belgium to start yet another life. When we reached there, I was beginning to notice my mother's loneliness. She had been by herself for a long while and I knew that she was in desperate need of love."

I was listening intently now.

"One day in eighteen-eighty-five, strolling down the street, we came upon a young Vincent Van Gogh." He smiled at me.

My eyes widened in awe. "You're joking."

"I'm not joking." He laughed. "He and my mother became very fond of each other. The following year, we all moved to Paris where he discovered impressionists. We supported him greatly. He's the one that taught me how to draw the way I do."

"I've never heard of your mother being in his life." I murmured.

He grimaced. "I'll get to that part."

I nodded and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Later we moved to the south of France. In December of eighty-eight, he cut off the lower part of his left ear." He paused. "When he died two years later, my mother was devastated. She brought me to a coven of vampires in eastern Asia. This is where she'd spent the years apart from me. It was almost as if they knew me from how she talked about me. She kissed me good bye and said that it was time for her to go. That was the last time I saw my mother." He whispered.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I stayed with that coven for a few years. I would have stayed with them longer, but they were all wiped out by an army of larger vampires that claimed the area. I escaped and wandered around the world, looking for someone to join. I eventually ended up in Germany. It was there I stumbled across my dear friend Nathanial. He was studying literature at the time. I told him about my past and we started our quest to France. We found all accounts of my mother and destroyed them; completely wiping out the fact that she even existed. This is why you have not heard of her."

I didn't know how to respond to this.

"Nathanial and I traveled the world together. We came to America and found my next dear friend, Annabel Pelletier. We started our own coven, picking up the rest of our members as we went. And now we've come full circle."

I looked up at him for any sign of a joke. He wasn't kidding. "Wow," I breathed.

"Now you know everything about me."

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Van Gogh,"

"Extraordinary. He was also…very strange. I think you would have liked him. Everyone makes him out to be this weird, mentally ill person, but in actuality…he was very intelligent. He was one of those people that you had to know him to describe him."

He looked down at his watch. "We should probably start heading home."

I looked at his watch as well. It was already four in the morning. Had we really been here that long? We got up off the couch and went down the ladder. He helped me down and carried me across the river as before. He carried me down the trail this time. He set me in his car and we started home.

"I hope we won't be late." He whispered.

"Don't worry."

We drove through the night. And somewhere in that time period, I fell asleep.

"You're home," he whispered as he gently shook my shoulder.

I opened my eyes. He was right, we were in my driveway. He got out and opened my door. We walked to my porch. I reached up to kiss him on the lips. I started to take off the necklace that he'd given me to wear.

"No," he stopped me, placing his hand lightly on my neck. "I want you to keep it."

I smiled. "I can't take this from you."

"From one Andrea to another."

I smiled. This necklace was over a hundred years old. There was so much history to this little piece of jewelry. I kissed him one more time before opening the door.

No one was downstairs waiting. I went upstairs to see if Helen was home. She was totally crashed on her bed, still wearing her dress. I chuckled and went into her room.

"Helen," I whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Helen, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"You need to change out of your dress."

She sat up and looked at her body. "Oh yeah, I guess I'm still wearing it. Huh," she chuckled.

I helped her change into some pajamas and brush her hair out. When she crashed on her bed again, I went into my room. I took off the necklace and placed it gently on my desk. I took off the dress and put on a nightgown. I brushed my hair and then crawled into my bed. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep in someone's cold arms.

***First of all, i'd like to thank the ppl reading so far.**

**Okay, i'd really like an opinion on this chapter. I'm wondering if Blaize's story seems stupid and highly unlikely. I mean in a sense it's unlikely because vampires arent real, but if this is cool. Stephenie Meyer did such a cool job with Edward's life and i was just wondering if this was a good idea. i did a lot of research for these years and if you search everything, it should match up. But because Van Gogh didnt actually marry, i had the records of Blaize's mother destroyed to make it seem more likely. so give me an opinon please:)**

**THanks again for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 17: Nerves

Chapter 17  
nerves

I rolled over, thinking that I was rolling into his arms. But as I reached my destination, it wasn't the destination I'd been thinking of. I rolled onto the floor and landed with a thud.

"Oh!" I said, bewildered. I looked around the room for him. I figured he'd gone home for the night.

Suddenly my bedroom door opened up and a very confused Blaize was in the doorway. "What happened?" he was scared.

My eyes traced back and forth. "I fell….off the bed…."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" he rushed over and scooped me up and set me gently on the bed.

"It's okay," I giggled.

I was too busy looking at his face that I didn't notice his outfit. His white button-down t-shirt had just a few un-done buttons. As I skimmed down, what I saw made me laugh. I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"What?" he was utterly confused now.

"Nice," I giggled. "Outfit." He was wearing my mother's cooking apron.

He looked down at his lower body. "You like it?" he laughed. "I don't know if it's my color though." His eyebrows pulled together.

I laughed and got up to hug him. "You know, I'm not concerned about your age." I kissed his cheek. "But something else is troubling me."

"You're not troubled that your boyfriend is not only two-hundred and ninety-six years old, but he's a vampire?"

I walked into my bathroom. "No, I'm more troubled about my boyfriend's sexuality." I shut the door.

He laughed. "Oh that's nice, that's _so _nice."

I could hear his footsteps coming to the door. "So listen, I want you to meet my family."

I opened my door. "I don't think that's a good idea." I shut it again.

"Why?" he asked. I was undressing for a shower now. I put a towel around my body and went back to the door and opened it ever so slightly; just enough for him to see my face.

"I'm scared." I shut the door again.

"There's nothing to be scared of. They're vegetarians as well."

I opened the door again to show my face. "That's not what I'm scared of." I shut it again.

I decided to just give up on the whole shower idea and just put back on my nightgown.

"Then what are you scared of?" he asked.

I opened the door and walked out again. I sat on my bed and grabbed a pillow. I hugged it close to my stomach and picked at the fabric.

He walked over and sat down beside me. "What are you so afraid of?"

I sighed. "What if they…you know…hate me?"

He cocked his head to the side and then burst out laughing. He lied back on the bed and folded his hands across his stomach. "You're amazing."

I laid back beside him. "Why?"

"You are going to be in a house full of vampires that…if they really wanted to, could kill you in a second and drain every last drop of blood from your body. And you're worried that they won't like you."

I looked at him. "Well, I mean…think about it. What if they don't like me?"

"Oh, they won't like you, I know they won't."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"They'll love you." He kissed my nose and sat up.

I sat up with him and leaned against him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You've already met Ellyn, Lawrence, and Annabel and Taylor—"

"Who doesn't like me…" I interrupted.

"It's not that she doesn't like you…she's jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Well, until now…she wasn't the only one who hasn't found the love of their life. Now she's alone in a couple's world." He laughed.

"But she acted like that before I'd even met her." I argued.

"Because Lawrence saw you coming."

"So…."

"He knew that we were going to fall in love and when Taylor asked him about her future, well let's just say there is nothing in the near or distant future for her."

I frowned. "Poor Taylor,"

"No, not poor Taylor. She's only sixteen."

"So are you…kind of."

"No, I mean she's literally sixteen."

"Wait…she was just changed?"

"We changed her on her sixteenth birthday, that's a story she'd have to tell you."

I nodded.

"Other than Taylor, you just need to meet Nathaniel, Clarice and Ivan."

I sighed.

"Please, for me?" he pleaded, looking deep into my eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you!" he hugged me tightly.

"What time?"

"How about…" he thought for a moment."I will pick you up after dinner."

"Mine or yours?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Not funny."

He got up from the bed and went to the balcony and looked out over the street. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his firm waist. He turned back and wrapped me tightly in his grasp. He kissed the top of my head and smiled. "I'll see you later."

I nodded and watched him leap from tree to tree. He was so graceful the way he moved. It made me jealous to think that someone so strong can be so graceful. I closed my doors and went back to the bathroom.

When the shower was finished I put on my robe and put some curl gel in my hair. I wanted to be casual but sophisticated at the same time. I put on a blue ruffled top with some black dress pants. As my hair dried I did my make up. I was getting ready way too early, but I was nervous.

This was one of my biggest fears was meeting his parents. It wasn't for the obvious reason…well obvious to him. I was scared that they wouldn't like me. What if they didn't? Would I have to stop dating Blaize for the sake of his family? I didn't know if that was something I could do just now. I knew that I'd only known him for a short time, but I was completely in love with him.

I went down stairs in search for something to do. Helen sat on the couch talking on the phone.

"No I can't!" she squealed.

"No you can't!" she answered in return.

"Because my parents aren't home!" she whispered.

I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. IT was there that I found a plate of eggs and bacon set neatly on the table. I giggled at Blaize's hospitality.

"I got to go!" she giggled. She tossed the phone on the couch and trudged into the kitchen.

"You look exhausted." I noted.

"I am." She answered, looking at the eggs. "Did you just make that?"

"No…" I chewed on my lower lip.

"Oh, that's right. Your boyfriend was here this morning cooking for you." She laughed.

I popped a piece of scrambled egg in my mouth. I chewed slowly, knowing that I had absolutely nothing to do afterwards.

"You're dressed awfully early…" she observed.

"Uh, yeah…are you doing anything today?"

She shrugged. "No, just sitting around the house. Why?"

"Well…Blaize is taking me to meet his parents and I didn't know if you wanted to be home alone." I said quietly, still scared of the events about to take place.

She rolled her eyes at me, taking some toast out of the toaster. She sat down across from me and started to spread some jam on. "I'm fourteen, Andrea. I can handle some time alone."

I laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. So did you have fun last night?"

"I did," she smiled, signaling that there was more that she wasn't going to tell me. "Where'd you go after?"

"We just went driving…"

She nodded, wondering if there was more. "Well, I'm going to get ready." She said, hopping down from the chair.

"I thought you weren't going anywhere?" I objected.

"I lied!" she laughed. She danced up the stairs and into her room. I washed my dishes after I was finished. As I was putting things away, Helen skipped down the stairs.

"'Kay, I'm leaving now." She said.

"Where are you going?"

"David's." she called.

"Who's that?"

"The guy that took me to homecoming last night. He wants to take me to lunch."

I looked back at the table, which held a piece of toast that was uneaten. Before I could say anything, she was out the door. I sighed as I become to realize that I was alone now. I had to figure out something to do, I needed to distract myself. I mozeed up to my room in search for entertainment. I looked at my DVDs to see if I wanted to watch something. I decided to just watch one of my favorite movies, Disturbia.

I took out The Notebook from the DVD player and placed it back in its case. Then I popped Disturbia in and hit play. Instead of fast-forwarding through the credits, I went over to my computer and flipped it on. I went on to my Facebook to check messages. There was one from Anneliese already.

Andrea!

Ugh, last night was the WORST night of my life. My date was so pathetic and rude. When the slow dances came on, he just laughed at me when I asked him to dance. And then he made me walk home because he wanted to go to a different party that I wasn't allowed to go to.

Where did you and Blaize go after the dance? What did you guys do? Anyhow, I bet he was a WAY better date than mine.

I'm bored today so give me a call!

I smiled at how she knew that Blaize was so perfect. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. As it rang, I admired the necklace that Blaize gave me.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Anneliese, it's Andrea." I greeted.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just got your message."

"Oh yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang today."

"Well I'm kind of busy…"

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding somewhat insulted.

"I'm going to meet Blaize's parents tonight." I said quietly.

"Oh, really?" she was now interested.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, not knowing what she wanted from me.

"Oh wow, you have to take pictures of their house!" she squealed.

"Anneliese! I'm not going to take pictures of their house!"

"Oh come on! No one has ever seen their house, I bet it's beautiful."

"I bet it is, but that is an invasion of privacy."

"Fine, fine, fine!" she said quickly.

There was a slight pause.

"So what did you and Blaize do after the dance?"

"We just went for a midnight drive."

"What time did you get home?" she giggled.

"Oh…around four-thirty, five-ish."

"What?" she gasped. "How can you drive around for _that _long?"

"Well we didn't drive the entire time…"

"Oh really?"

"No, we stopped and watched the stars and just…talked."

"Awh,"

I smiled. "Yeah, but I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later. Kay?"

"Kay," I heard the annoyance in her voice. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye,"

"Bye." She let out an ugh before she hung up.

Wow, real subtle. I flopped down on my bed. I needed something to do to occupy my mind for the time being. I focused on the movie, pacing back and forth every once and a while. I went out to my balcony and sat on one of the chairs. I let out a sigh as the cool breeze blew on my face. I wanted the sun so badly.

Suddenly the clouds moved away from the sun and allowed it to shine brightly. The vampires must not be outside at the moment. The sun covered my face, soaking into my pores. I love the sun, it calms me. Somewhere in that time frame, I fell asleep.

"Andrea, wake up. It's time for dinner." Someone whispered.

When I opened my eyes, my mother was standing there smiling at me. "Hey mom," I whispered.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The sun was gone, but not due to my boyfriend's power, but to the natural force of nature. I stood up and stretched.

"Going somewhere tonight?" she asked, looking up and down my outfit.

"Oh, I'm going to go meet Blaize's parents tonight."

"Oh, how lovely." She smiled.

We went downstairs to the kitchen. "So what did you guys do last night after the dance?" she asked.

"Oh we went for a drive." I answered, taking a bite of chicken.

"Anything else?" my father asked sternly.

"Oh, we stopped for a while and watched the stars and just…talked." I smiled at the memory.

That was the night that Blaize spilled his entire life to me.

"How nice." My mother smiled. "He sounds romantic."

"He's very old fashioned and romantic."

"Old fashion as in…." my father pushed, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Old fashion as in values."

"I like this kid more."

We all laughed. The rest of dinner was filled with small talk about last night. When dinner was finished, I ran up to my room to finish getting ready. I brushed my teeth and re-fluffed my hair.

"Andrea!" my mother called from downstairs. He was here.

I ran down the stairs and to the door. I opened it slowly, seeing a god in my doorway. I smiled in relief. Seeing his face always made my nerves go away.

"Hello." He smiled back. His hair was slightly damp from the sprinkling, causing him to look even more like a god. He put an arm around me and led me into the living room.

My mother and father came into the room. "Hello again, Blaize."

"Hello, Mrs. Genea'." Blaize smiled at my mother and then turned to my father. "Hello again, Mr. Genea'." He shook my father's hand.

Blaize turned back to me and took my hand. "Andrea won't be out too late tonight, my parents are just excited to meet her."

"That's quite alright. We'll have to get together sometime, have dinner." My mother smiled.

"I will see if they are up for that." Blaize smiled politely.

Of course they'd never be up for that, unless…my parents wanted to catch some animals and watch them drink. I smiled to myself.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

"I'll have her home by…." Blaize trailed off, waiting for my curfew.

"Just have her home by ten." My mother answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"Alright, you have a good evening." He smiled.

My mother and father smiled back as we headed toward the door. He opened the door and walked out of the house first in order to open up an umbrella. He took my hand again and held the umbrella over my head as we walked to the car. He opened my door for me, shielding me completely from the cold mist that swirled around. He closed my door, closed the umbrella, and went to his side. As he got in, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I giggled.

He turned to me and held my chin gently. "You have _no _idea how _long _Annabel and Nathaniel have waited for me to bring home a beautiful girl." He started the car. "And now I am, and I…I feel so proud that it's you."

I smiled at him.

"Well let's go, it's time to meet _my _family." He smiled smugly, looking as if he'd won the lottery again.

He pulled out of my driveway and onto the road.

"So, I know I already asked you this, but did you have fun?"

"When?"

"Last night."

"I did, I had a great time."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Did you?"

"You have no idea." He laughed.

"The girls seemed pretty fond of you." I said, jealousy slightly coloring my voice.

"Did they? I hadn't noticed." He shrugged. He looked at me, seeing my facial expression caused him to laugh. "Don't worry, I told them that I belonged to one pretty girl and one only."

"Yeah, I know, I heard." I smiled.

The ride was silent except for the quiet hum of music. As we wound through the streets, I still had no idea where we were going. I didn't recognize the area that we were headed.

When the road finally broke into a large driveway, I saw it. The house was large and white. It had large glass windows. Even though it looked extremely modern, there was still a classic feel of it. It felt like a place that I belonged instantly. There was no way to describe this house other than…beautiful. Blaize parked and turned to me.

"Nervous?" he asked.

I nodded quickly, realizing that I was breathing heavily.

He placed a quick peck on my cheek. "Don't be, they'll love you."


	20. Chapter 18: Family

Chapter 18  
Family

He walked me to the door, whispering words of encouragement the entire way. When we got to the door, he opened it slowly. I half expected to have someone waiting there for us, but no one was there. He looked around and then exhaled.

"I told them not to ambush us." He laughed. "Looks as though they listened."

I smiled at him. He took my hand and led me through a long hall with hardwood flooring. We reached a staircase that led up to the second floor. He stopped and cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. He shook his head and then started further down the hall. All throughout the hallway were paintings. I recognized almost all of them and could cite the years with them. His icy hand gripped mine in a loving way.

He finally found the door he was looking for. It was a pretty glass door that had designs on it that made it impossible to see through to the other side. He opened it slowly and peeked his head through to the inside. He closed it again and turned to face me.

"Alright, I must warn you…they're…not normal." He laughed.

"Everyone says that about their parents." I laughed with him.

"Well you already know they are all vampires so it's alright." He smiled.

I nodded and took a deep breath. He took my face in his hands. "Andrea, it's going to be alright. I've told them to behave themselves."

I must have looked alarmed because his expression changed.

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed.

I laughed warily with him. He took my hand again and pushed open the door. This must be the living room. There was a large flat screen TV that was showing a football game.

"TOUCH DOWN!" A taller guy yelled, throwing a football onto the floor. It bounced up with such force that it struck the wall, rebounding it right toward my face.

Blaize caught it without hesitation or difficulty. I felt my eyes popping out of my head as I realized what I just witnessed.

"Ivan!" Blaize screamed, tossing the football back at him. Ivan reached up with one hand and grabbed the football mid-air.

Blaize stomped toward him with furry. "Ivan!" he screamed again.

There was no response from Ivan again. Blaize took the TV remote from the elegant glass coffee table and snapped off the TV.

"Hey?" Ivan screamed in protest, taking the remote back and turning it on.

"You almost hit her in the face!" Blaize roared.

"The Packers scored!" he argued.

"I don't care if the Packers scored; you almost hit Andrea in the face!"

Ivan looked up in shock. "So this is the Andrea you won't stop talking about." He laughed.

I was still partially hidden behind Blaize.

"Well come here Andrea, I need to see if our little Blaize has told the truth about having a girlfriend." Ivan gestured for me to come over to him.

I looked at Blaize; he nodded and rolled his eyes. I walked over to Ivan to shake his hand. He shook my hand gently and then leaned down to whisper something to me.

"Look, whatever he's paying you to be his girlfriend; I'll double it if you tell me the truth."

"He's not paying me." I laughed.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positive." I smiled.

Ivan didn't say anything else and just sat down. He tuned his mine to the game now. Blaize rolled his eyes in annoyance. He grabbed the remote of the table and turned off the TV and then tossed the remote into a fish tank across the room. As he did so, a tall, beautiful girl walked into the room with Mrs. Pelletier. Mrs. Pelletier looked at the sinking remote and then back at the two boys. She went over to Ivan and Blaize and thumped them both on the head.

"Guys, that was our fifth TV remote this month!" she complained.

They didn't even flinch as she thumped them. The tall girl floated to me, causing me to feel self-conscious. Her sandy blond hair was pulled into a side pony that held long curls. She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Clarice." She smiled, flashing a brilliant array of perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hello, I'm Andrea." I smiled back, shaking her icy hand.

"I know," her teeth were hidden by her lips now as she glanced back at Blaize. "He won't stop talking about you."

I giggled and blushed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful Andrea. I can see why he's fallen for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Blaize and Ivan continued to wrestle. Clarice looked embarrassed as she watched.

"Well you obviously met Ivan." She sighed and then looked back at me. "I don't know what I see in that boy." She laughed.

"Andrea!" Mrs. Pelletier smiled as she walked over to me with open arms. She hugged me tightly and then smiled at me. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you for having me, Mrs. Pelletier."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Call me Annabel. Well, not at school obviously." She laughed.

"Alright," I smiled back.

Taylor walked into the room a few moments after. She eyed me up, but not in the way that she did on the first day. There was sadness in her eyes that led me to believe Blaize was right. She was living in a couple's world and she was living it alone. I suddenly felt bad for her. It must have been less heartbreaking when she wasn't the only one who was alone in this house. Now that Blaize found me, she must be absolutely crushed. I forgave her for her rude stares in the hall.

Another man walked into the room. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark black hair that was spiked in an array of black spikes. I wouldn't usually find black hair attractive, but he certainly made it look good. He was holding a book in his left hand and holding a pair of glasses in the other. He was examining the book as he moved his glasses to and from his face.

"I honestly have no idea how humans can wear these!" he mused. "I mean it makes everything so messed up!"

"Nathaniel," Annabel started. "This is Andrea, Blaize's girlfriend."

Nathaniel looked up at once and snapped the book shut. He eyed me up in a curious way that was almost frightening. He walked over to me and shook my hand quickly. "Hello, Andrea, I'm Nathaniel."

And with that, he walked away.

I looked back to Annabel, who was staring after her husband in embarrassment. She composed her face and turned to me. "I'm so sorry, he's not…comfortable that you know our little secret."

"I would never tell anyone—"

"We know that, but he's worried. If you should slip…well it would be very bad-"

"Not to mention we could eat you." Ivan interjected.

Everyone shot him an annoyed look. His eyes darted back and forth and then he shrugged. "Well it's true!" he threw his hand up in the air.

"Ivan, not the point." Annabel put her hand up. She turned back to me and hugged me. "Don't worry, it'll just take time."

"Andrea, I want to show you something." Blaize whispered into my ear.

We went upstairs to the third floor. This hallway was even more spectacular. I didn't recognize any of this art; I could tell it was Blaize's though. Each painting or drawing had a little light underneath it to accentuate its beauty. As Blaize led me down the hall, we came to another door. This door was different. It was a very large wooden door.

"This is my room." He smiled.

He opened the large door and walked into the room. It was a master bedroom that was covered in books, paintings, and CDs. There was a large TV in one corner, a small couch on the other. I walked around the large room and admired everything. He watched as I did so.

When I got to the wall with books, I picked up the first one that caught my eye. As I did so, the wall slid to the side, revealing a larger door. I turned back to him in confusion. He just stood there staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You do realize that I have had that bookshelf there since we moved here and no one is able to figure out which book it is?"

"What is this?" I asked, touching the door.

He went to the wall with CDs. "If you can find the right CD, you'll find out."

I went over to the wall and eyed up the CDs. I grabbed the first one that caught my eye and pulled it out. That wall dropped into the floor and revealed a glass box with a key. I looked at him, needing permission.

He gestured with his hand for me to open the box and grab the key. I did so and went back over to the other wall. I took the large key and slid it into the key hole. I turned it and slowly opened the door. What I saw caused my eyes to pop out.

This room was even larger than his bedroom and had at least a hundred paintings. My eyes wandered around the room.

"Go and look," he smiled.

I walked into the room to get a closer look. "No," I gasped.

"What?"

"This can't be." I breathed as I got closer to the painting.

"What can't be?" he asked, walking to me.

"It's impossible, this painting is owned by the French Government…"

"Obviously not."

I stared at the painting. "You're telling me that _this,_" I gestured to the painting. "Is the original, sixteenth-century, Mona Lisa?"

"I am,"

"It's impossible. It's in Louvre."

"You'd be absolutely amazed how well I can mock a picture. Remember in 1911 it was stolen? Well you don't obviously remember personally, but you know."

"Yes," I widened my eyes as I realized. "No, you did not steal it."

"_I _didn't steal it, but I bought it off the guy who did."

I couldn't speak.

"I bought it, and then gave him an exact replica that I painted."

I turned back to the painting and felt like crying. This is the original Mona Lisa.

I went to another painting. This was another painting I recognized.

"Is this the original too?"

"It is,"

"Wow. This is Picasso's original "The Weeping Woman."

"Yes it is."

I drifted from painting to painting, taking in it all. I came across a large metal safe. "What's in here?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll love this," he said, pulling out another key from behind a painting. He unlocked the safe and opened it up.

He pulled out another box and pulled out a square with a sheet on it. He propped up the painting and then unveiled the picture. I jumped back and covered my mouth.

"No, No, No!"

"It is,"

"You have the original Starry Night?"

"Yes, but this is a complete secret, no one knows."

"I won't tell."

He looked down at his watch. "We should go."

He showed me the time and sure enough, it was time for me to get home. He locked everything back up and we left the room. He closed the door behind us and put back the book and the CD so that the walls would return to normal.

We went back to the second floor and said goodbye to everyone.

"They loved you." He said on the way home.

"Well I love them, they are all very nice."

"I'm glad,"

We drove in silence for a while, I had nothing to say. My mind was so consumed with the images of those paintings. I found it so hard to believe that those were all the originals. I couldn't wait to go back there and see everything else.

We parked in front of my house. I turned to him and smiled. "See you in a few?"

"I'll see you in a few." He agreed.

I smiled and hopped out of the car. I ran to my door and went in. Helen sat on the couch with a magazine while my parents were at the table doing the bills. My mother looked up and smiled when I came in.

"Hello, dear, did you have fun?"

"I had a great time. His family is so lovely."

"That's nice, dear."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go to bed, we played an exhausting game of charades."

"Okay,"

I kissed them both goodnight and bounded up the stairs. Blaize was, as usual, perched up on a bar of my canopy bed. He smiled as I entered the room.

"Long time no see." He laughed.

"It sure feels like it," I whispered.

He jumped down and hugged me. "You need to go to bed, school tomorrow."

I sighed. "One sec,"

I rummaged through my drawers and grabbed some pajamas. I changed in the bathroom and was out quickly. I crawled into bed and patted the space next to me. He lied down beside me and moved his arm so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why doesn't Nathaniel like me?" I whispered.

I felt his body tense. "It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that… He's worried for you."

"I don't understand."

"He's worried about my self control."

"Are you worried about your self control?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes,"

"Well I'm not."

"I don't want you to be. I only worry about it when I have not fed for a long period of time."

"When was the last time?"

"Not long ago, don't worry." He answered quickly. "You'll know, my eyes will be very dark. But I will not spend moments like this with you when I need to feed. It's just a precaution. I've done this for over two hundred years. I have extraordinary self control. I'm just overly cautious."

I nodded and nestled myself further into his shoulder.

He kissed my head and hummed me to sleep.


	21. Chapter 19: I met you

Chapter 19  
I met you

That week was one of the best. It was the best because Blaize and I weren't the object of gossip. People instead talked about homecoming and other things. They talked about the upcoming football game against the rivalry school whose name I can never remember. The teacher didn't assign very much homework which allowed me more time with Blaize.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked on the way home Friday.

I turned down the radio so I could hear him better. "Nothing, I think." I replied, shifting my bag to the floor.

"Well then I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You've been there, but you haven't seen it during the day. IT's much more beautiful." He loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Alright, I'll have to check with my parents before, but I think I'm free." I answered, going through my head, trying to figure out if I had anything.

We pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. I had told Blaize a few days ago that he didn't need to always open my door for me. He looked displeased with the thought, but finally saw it my way.

We walked up to my house and went inside. He wandered into the living room and sprawled out on the large, black leather sofa. I made my way into the kitchen for something to drink. I grabbed a bottle of juice. "I'd offer you something to drink…but I don't think we have bottled blood." I laughed.

His musical laugh came through the other room. "That's quite alright."

I took another swig from the juice and placed it back in the fridge. I went back into the living room and curled up next to Blaize. We watched TV, neither of us truly paying attention.

"So," he started, twisting a strand of my hair. "Clarice and everyone else really want you to come back to the house soon."

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." I muttered, getting up from the couch and grabbing my bag off the floor.

I trudge up the stairs and into my room. He followed close behind me, keeping up easily. I put my books away and hung up my bag and sweatshirt. He stood in the doorway, leaning up against its frame.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I don't think I'm _completely _welcome there." I shrugged.

He stiffened his posture and changed his expression. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and started down the stairs. I plumped down on the couch and rested my head on the back. He stood behind the couch and rubbed my shoulders.

"You are absolutely welcome there." He whispered.

"You're wrong. Not everyone likes me."

"Who doesn't like you?" he asked, leaning down to look into my eyes.

"Nathaniel," I whispered, remembering the cold stare he'd given me.

Blaize sighed and rubbed his face. He leaned down, his arms out in front of him and his hands gripping the couch. "Andrea," he started, shifting so that his forearms were holding him up. "Look, you can't be on guard for him. He's just worried."

"Why though? I mean doesn't he believe me?" I slapped my legs.

"I can't exactly explain it as he does, but he's very paranoid about how this could end up." He twisted another strand of my hair.

"Okay, but I don't want to go over there until he's comfortable with me." I whispered. `

He held my face in his hand. I rested against it. "Andrea, he's stubborn. He's not going to come around right away and let's face it, if you don't come over there," he shrugged and sat down next to me. "If you don't come over, Clarice, Annabel, and Ellyn are going to come over here." He smiled. "And I'm pretty sure your parents would like some privacy eventually."

My mother burst through the door as he finished his sentence, carrying two grocery bags in her hands. Blaize stood up and went to her.

"Let me help you with those Mrs. Genea'." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you Blaize." She breathed.

He helped her set them down on the counter. "Are there anymore?"

"There's a few in the trunk of the car," she breathed.

Blaize glided out the door and to the car. My mother shot me a smile and walked over to me.

"He's so…"

"Perfect?" I finished her sentence.

"I was going to say sweet, but he seems pretty perfect."

"He is," I smiled.

Blaize came back in with two grocery bags in each hand. He set them on the counter easily and turned to my mother. "I believe that is all."

"Thank you so much." She smiled back.

"My pleasure,"

"Andrea, your father is going to be home in a few minutes and he's going to want some dinner. It's time for him to go home." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded for Blaize to come with me to the door. He followed me and kissed me.

"See you tonight?" I asked.

"No, not tonight. I'm going hunting with Clarice and Ivan." He answered.

I frowned. "Alright." I sighed.

He hugged me again and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

He opened the door and left.

"Blaize has a surprise for me tomorrow." I stated as we ate dinner.

"Oh does he?" my mother asked.

"Yes, so is it alright that I go?"

"I don't see why not." She smiled.

The rest of my night was uneventful. I chatted on IM with Anneliese, Kyle, and Abby frequently throughout the night. Anneliese and Abby had a video chat with me, constantly trying to guess what Blaize's surprise was.

"So you are you excited?" she asked.

"I am, I got to go though. I'm sure I'll have an early start."

They smiled and waved. "Goodnight!" they said in unison.

I waved back and shut off the camera. I closed my laptop and crawled into bed. I lied there wondering what the next day would bring.

The sun was what woke me up that morning. It was shining directly in my face, causing my eyelids to barely shade my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I sat up and looked at the clock, it was already ten. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs.

I started preparing myself some eggs and toast. I made scrambled eggs with cheese melted in. As I sat down to start eating, the phone rang. I got up and picked up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Andrea," a beautiful voice sang into the phone.

"Blaize," I breathed.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have overslept, did you give me a time?" I was worried now.

"No, I didn't. I'm just curious."

"What time did you want to pick me up?" I asked.

"How does eleven sound? Is that too soon? I can come later."

"No, eleven is absolutely perfect. Do I need anything specific?"

"A bathing suit,"

"Alright, see you in a little while."

"Can't wait."

We both hung up. I ran back to my plate and scarfed down the eggs and toast. When I was finished, I bolted up the stairs. I grabbed my dark blue bikini with white polka dots. I put it on quickly and grabbed a denim skirt to wear over it, along with a white tank. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I decided I should shave my legs so I slipped off the skirt and quickly ran some water and shaved.

My hair didn't need to be perfect; after all we're going swimming. So I just threw it up in a messy ponytail. I applied a thin coat of sunscreen to assure that I wouldn't burn. I didn't burn easily, but today would be the day that I would be unlucky enough to. By the time all this was finished, I heard a knock on the door downstairs. My heart skipped a beat.

I bounded down the stairs and to the door. When I opened it, my smile turned into a frown.

"What?" he asked.

"You made the sun disappear again." I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

He laughed. "You can't have that surprise yet."

We went to the car and got in. As we sped down the highway, I was searching for any familiarity to where we were going. As the trees passed, I began to have a faint picture in my mind of where we were headed. I looked out the window absentmindedly.

Finally he pulled onto the side of the road that had a small trail on the side. I knew exactly where we were going now. We stepped out of the car and headed to the trail.

"Get on my back." He instructed.

"What—"

"Just do it, this is the other surprise." He smiled and crouched down a bit.

I hopped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight," he murmured. "Close your eyes if you get scared."

"Why would I—"

I didn't have time to finish before we were flying through the woods. We were going so fast, it felt like my face was going to rip right off my face. I looked down at his feet, they were just a blur. I couldn't even see the ground below us; it was just a massive, green and brown blur as well. I couldn't close my eyes, I was too excited.

He came to an abrupt halt seconds later. He set me down gently on the ground and sat next to me.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"I…I…" I had no idea what to say.

He just chuckled.

"How did you go so fast?"

He shrugged. "Natural vampire ability."

"Wow,"

"Ready for the rest of your surprise?" he asked, moving his eyebrows up and down and biting his lower lip.

I nodded.

"Be right back," he ran into the woods. I stood up and took off my skirt and tank.

I waited for the heat of the sun to come over me, but the sun didn't come back, like I'd hoped. As I waited, I heard the sound that I remembered. IT was a loud, unidentifiable sound. I watched the blue river flow; I watched the tree house and remembered our conversation. Suddenly I heard something behind me.

Blaize stepped out from the woods, wearing nothing but his swim trunks. Seeing his perfectly sculpted body made me feel like I was going to pass out. As I took in his muscles, he started to move towards me, but stopped about twenty feet away and closed his eyes.

"Wha—"I started, but he put his finger up, signaling for me to wait.

He concentrated, keeping his head up to the sky. Suddenly the clouds moved away from the sun, allowing the yellow light to pour onto us. I looked away from the sky and back to him and what I saw was completely remarkable.

It was as though billions of diamonds were twinkling on his skin. My mouth dropped. I stood up and started to slowly walk toward him. He opened his golden eyes immediately to look at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, not sure what to do. He nodded, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I continued to him, slightly faster now.

When I reached him, I stopped to stare. I know it is impolite to stare at someone, but this was different. He knew why I was staring and he didn't seem to mind. I looked down at his sparkling hand, fighting the urge to take it, not knowing what he'd do if I did. I slowly reached out to touch a finger to his arm. I touched a sparkle, but nothing happened to me. I ran my finger down his arm and to his hand. His hand opened and took mine.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

He looked down at his body and shrugged. "Ehh,"

I looked up in disbelief. "This is extraordinary." I whispered.

He placed his hand under my chin. "You, my love, are extraordinary."

I smiled and blushed. He smiled slyly, showing that there was more to the surprise. He suddenly swept me up into his arms and started walking to the river.

"Blaize no!" I screamed but I was unconvincing as I was laughing like crazy. I looked down at his legs to find that he was getting ready to jump.

"No-" I began to scream, but we were under water within seconds.

"Open your eyes," a voice instructed.

I slowly opened my eyes and then shut them again, the water burning my eyes. Slowly his finger tips gently pulled the lids of my eyes open, allowing the water to hit them slowly. When my eyes finally opened all the way, he smiled his beautiful grin at me. I felt breathless and tried to breath in, not thinking about the fact that I was under water. I immediately started gasping and panicking as the water filled my lungs. His eyes widened and he swam me up to the shore right away.

I started coughing and gasping for air as soon as we were up. He held me until my coughing fits were over. When I opened my eyes to look at him, his expression was terrified. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. His eyes widened even more.

"You almost just drown and you're _laughing?_" he asked, totally bewildered.

"You're face was priceless," I laughed even harder.

He rolled his eyes and set me in the water. "Come, I want to show you something else." He said, the sun dancing on his face, making beautiful diamonds.

I nodded and swam after him. He swam down the river, further into the trees. As I followed, we began to get closer to the mysterious sound that I'd been hearing. It kept getting louder and louder with each stroke. I couldn't see anything but trees and river in front of me. Suddenly the small river broke into a large body of water, revealing a spectacular sight.

"Oh my god," I whispered, my arms failing to paddle any further.

He turned to smile at me. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I spent a lot of time here…before I met you. Now I'm just glad I have someone to share it with. "

"Why don't you share this with your family?" I asked, still gazing at the waterfall.

He shrugged. "To them, I'm just the hopeless romantic who stalks off to his room to paint depressing pictures and read novels."

"It didn't seem like that when I was there," I observed.

"Annabel, Clarice, and Ellyn are all overjoyed that I have found you. They don't care that you're human." He paused to look down at the water. "Ivan, Lawrence, and Nathaniel are…skeptical of this relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathaniel is very…he doesn't believe in….us," Blaize looked up into my eyes, searching for my reaction to this.

"Is he…mad at me?"

"No, he's not mad at you specifically. He's against this completely because he thinks that my kind and your kind should have absolutely no interaction what-so-ever….other than of course hunter and pray."

I stiffened my posture, a little nervous. I pushed away my thought, this was stupid. I shouldn't worry that I'm his pray.

"Lawrence is on both sides. He doesn't believe this is right, but he believes in me."He stiffened his posture as well. "Ivan on the other hand…he couldn't care less, just as long as he still gets to go along with his normal, rude and obnoxious lifestyle."

"You don't sound so fond of him…" I whispered.

"I'm not; I personally don't understand why he is here. Something tells me that the only reason is because of Clarice. But I love Clarice to death, she's one of the best sisters you could ask for, so I won't tell her to leave. I couldn't tell her to leave." I pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned to me.

"But I don't want you to worry about this." He took my hand and kissed it. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

I nodded and smiled.

We splashed around for hours. He took me behind the waterfall and we watched the sunlight bounce off the water, creating marvelous flashes of rainbows.

"Come here, this is really fun." He said, taking my hand and brought me out of the waterfall. There were stepping stones leading up to the top of the fall. We walked up them, stopping every so often to look at the scenery. When we reached the top, he stopped and smiled. I stood a little ways back, watching the sun dance off his skin. The sparkling would continue to dazzle me. There was no way it would ever not dazzle me.

"Watch this," he instructed.

I watched as he walked closer to the edge of the fall. Suddenly he leaped off the edge and in a flash, was gone.

"Blaize!" I screamed, running to the edge. I didn't see anything but the water below me.

Suddenly his head popped up from the water. He threw his arms up and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and got ready to jump off myself.

"No!" he shouted.

I backed off and stared at him. He was gone before I could blink. I searched for his head, but it was gone. Suddenly someone threw their arms around my waist.

"Oh!" I said in surprise.

"You want to jump?" he asked.

"I do,"

"Alright, but I'm jumping with you." He answered.

"Okay,"

"Take my hand." He instructed. I did as I was told and grasped his cold hand.

"Run when I say go." He whispered.

I nodded and waited.

"One, two," he paused to look at me. "Three!"

We ran off the top of the fall and jumped. As we spiraled toward the water, my hand stayed in his. It was as if there was a magnetic attraction between us. The electric high that was flowing through my body was causing my heart to race. A second passed and we were in the water. I opened my eyes this time to see his smiling face. I smiled back at him and placed my hand on his cheek. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips. I've heard that this was supposed to be romantic, but I didn't ever believe that….until now.

Being with Blaize made me feel like I was soaring. I never wanted to be with anyone else. I've never loved someone so much in my life and it kind of scared me.

We swam up to the surface. We floated around for a while and talked. "I want to show you something else," he whispered in my ear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered, pulling me along the river again.

We swam along, faster this time because he was pulling me on his back. When we reached the end, we got out of the water. We started toward the tree house that we spent most of the night last Friday in.

"I never told you why I was so drawn to you in the first place. I think that deserves an answer." He said, climbing up the ladder.

I followed him up. He took my hand and pulled me up quickly. "So what do you have to show me?"

I followed him into the house. Now that I could see everything, it was even better than it was before. I couldn't believe at how cozy it was. There was a door in the far corner that I didn't notice before. He towed me toward it, keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"This is the reason." He whispered. He opened the door slowly and brought me into a dark room.

"The darkness is the reason you were drawn to me?" I asked skeptically.

"No, silly," he started, reaching to do something. He flipped on a switch, lighting up the entire room. "This is the reason."

The room was filled with drawings of me. Most of them were of just me, but there were several of the two of us together. I was in complete shock, I didn't know if I should find this creepy, or really, really, really sweet. I decided it was sweet.

"I know this seems…really creepy but before I met you….I met you." He was talking with his hands now.

I walked to one of the drawings and lightly touched it with my index finger. I turned to him, my face remaining completely expressionless. "I don't understand." I whispered.

"I don't sleep…ever…at all. Therefore, I can't dream…ever…at all."

I nodded.

"But all summer, I'd been…well I guess I was having dreams." His eyebrows pulled together.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess what I was experiencing was the closest thing to sleep I could have." He shrugged, moving further to the other side of the room. "During the summer nights, I'd…dream. I'd fall into this unconsciousness and my mind would be filled with images of you." He started pacing back and forth. "I thought you were extraordinarily beautiful that I didn't want to lose the images of you. But when I would wake up…well you would disappear. So I moved out into this tree house that I'd built when we moved here." He stopped to see if I was still following this.

I didn't change my expression.

"I moved out here and set up my tools. I began to train my body to get up as soon as I started to drift into my…sleep, if you will." He rubbed his chin. "I'd get up and come into this room and draw your face while I slept." He put air quotes around slept. "In the morning, I'd wake," he put air quotes around wake as well. "And I would go see what I'd drawn the night before. Every morning, your face started to become clearer and clearer, but I couldn't match a name to your face. I started to remember what you looked like and within a month, I was drawing you during the day as well." He stopped pacing and was now nervously running his fingers through his sandy blond hair.

I couldn't move or speak.

"I didn't know who you were or where you were, but I had to meet you. I asked Lawrence everyday about you, seeing if he saw you anywhere in his visions. He hadn't seen you at all, but that's normal. Lawrence's power only works once he has made eye contact with you." He smiled a bit. "You probably don't remember, but on the first day of school you stared him strait in the eyes."

I shook my head.

"He drove me to school that day, and well you looked at me and then him, and you won't remember that because it was hard to see." He shrugged. "But anyway, I didn't believe it was you when I saw you in the parking lot, and I didn't believe it was you when I passed you in the hall." He shook his head and smiled lightly. "But when you danced your way into that art class…" he smiled even wider. "I knew it was you and I knew that all the dangers of me being with you…well they didn't matter. I knew that we were going to make it work somehow, some way. It was meant to be…" he trailed off.

I was feeling breathless; I was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, you probably find this extremely creepy and stalkerish…but," he shrugged. "I needed you to know."

My legs finally remembered how to work. I ran over to him and jumped. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his icy lips. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled away to see my face. His lips pulled into a wide grin, flashing me those perfect white teeth. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

*Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! It's just school's going and busy with homework and such. I'm home sick so I decided that I could catch up now. Thanks for reading and please review btw, if any of you have an account on .com, add me! My user is pita62 so hey add me and we can play games together. Even if u don't, u should make one lol because it's fun and it's like an online game where you can come talk to me!

Thanks again for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me


	22. Chapter 20: Late

Chapter 20  
Late

I leaned against his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent. "Hmm," I breathed out.

He looked down and smiled. "What?"

I shrugged and leaned against him harder. We were sitting up against a tree. I looked at his smile; he sat behind me, his arms wrapped tightly, but not too tightly, around me. "It's nothing…It's perfect."

"What's perfect?" he whispered into my hair. He kissed the top of my head and down to my cheek.

"You…this…us. I feel like…we get closer every time I'm with you."

"Is it easier?" he whispered.

"What?"

"You knowing about everything…what I am."

"Much,"

"Look," he whispered, pointing off into the horizon.

I followed his finger to see what he was pointing at. The sun was starting to set and the sky was painted orange, red, pink, and yellow. "So pretty,"

"You're prettier,"

I giggled and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. He always smelled so sweet. The sun when down and the stars came up. I eventually fell asleep against his icy chest.

"I should get you home," he whispered in my ear.

I immediately woke up

I sighed and nodded. "I suppose,"

We stood up and walked back to the side of the river. He lifted me onto his back and jumped onto the tiny stones and across the river. He set me down and I picked up my skirt and tank top. I slid them on and we made our way back through the woods. He ran while carrying me.

When we got to the car, he opened my door for me. He went around to his side and slid, gracefully, in. He started up the engine and we roared away. After a few moments of silence, he turned to me.

"So what'd you think?" he asked.

"It was amazing, why don't you spend more time there?"

He shrugged. "You're better." He smiled. "I'd like to take you back there some time."

"I'd _like _to go back there again."

I looked at the clock. I was already several hours past curfew. I was supposed to be back by seven and it was already going on two. "Wow, I hope my parents aren't peeved that I'm a little late." I mused.

"Me too, but I'll tell them it was my fault."

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. He parked the car in the driveway and got out to open my door. I stepped out and we walked to my doorstep. "Thanks," I smiled.

"For what?"

"Tonight, it was really fun."

He leaned down to kiss me when suddenly my door flew open. My sister stood in the doorway, a sly grin on her face.

"Helen!" I snapped.

"You're in trouble!" she taunted.

"What?"

"You're so late!" she taunted again.

"Well I'll be inside in a minute, now go!" I hissed.

"No I think you better come in right now." I heard my mother snap from the other room.

I looked at Blaize apologetically. I kissed him on the cheek and stepped inside. Helen shut the door behind me and snickered. I glared at her as I walked into the kitchen.

My mother stood next to a tall man in a navy blue, buttoned shirt. He had his hat off and as I looked closer, I realized who he was. A police officer.

"Thank you officer," my mother smiled. "It's getting late; you should probably be on your way."

"No problem ma'am." He smiled. "Mr. Genea'," he nodded to my father.

"Goodnight officer, "my father nodded back.

The officer left the house, and Blaize walked in slowly. "Mr. and Mrs. Genea'," he started.

My parents stared at him coldly.

"I'm so sorry, it isn't Andrea's fault. I lost track of time."

"I'm going to talk to my daughter alone, if you don't mind." My father snapped.

We walked further into the kitchen, they thought that he wouldn't be able to hear them, but in all actuality, he could be miles away and still hear them.

"That's it," my mother hissed.

"You are not spending any more time with him. You are grounded!" my father bellowed.

"But mom, dad! Please!"

"No, that's it, now you tell him to leave."

I sighed. I know I should have put up more of a fight, but when my parents were determined to get what they want, they'd get it. There was no use arguing with them now.

I walked over to Blaize, who was standing stiffly at the door. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I took his hand.

"It is,"

"Well you should probably go now…I'll see you tomorr-Monday." I corrected.

"Can't I still come to your room tonight?" his eyebrows pulled together.

I shook my head quickly. "My parents will be checking in throughout the night. IT's probably best if you just…" I took a deep breath. "Stayed home."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He swept it away with his finger and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

He left the house. I watched as he drove away into the dark night. I turned back to the kitchen. My parents were on their phones. They saw me look at them and hung up. "Go to your room." They instructed.

"You are unbelievable." I snapped as I stomped up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" my father hollered.

I kept going and ignored him. I slammed the door to my room and leaped onto my bed. It wasn't long before my parents came upstairs. They flew through the door and to my bed.

"How dare you speak to us like that!" he screamed.

"How dare you take away the chance to see Blaize!" I challenged.

Their faces twisted with anger. "You have been nothing but trouble since you met that boy!" he yelled.

"You're out with him until two o'clock in the morning and it. Has. Got. To. Stop!" she screamed, her last syllables turning into short sentences.

"I love him!" I yelled, the tears began to flow.

"You're sixteen, you don't know what love is!" she snapped.

"Yes I do!" I yelled.

"It's over between you two. You will get up, you will get to school, you will come home from school. You will drive Helen to and from school with now interaction from Blaize what-so-ever."

I was fuming. "You can't stop me from talking to him at school." I countered.

"Watch us." She hissed. They left the room without as much of a goodnight, I love you.

I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. I took a hot shower, put on some pajamas, and walked back into my room. There was a note placed gently on my pillow.

~Andrea~

That was written on the front. I opened the envelope to see what was inside.

My dearest Andrea,

I know that your parents said that I am not to see you, but I had to come to your room one last time. So I left you this note. I know it seems dramatic of me to leave this, seeing as we can see each other in school, but I don't think we should see each other.

Before you take that seriously, let me explain to you why. When I come from, when a parent says you are not to see their daughter, you take it seriously. So here is my suggestion. We'll write notes to each other.

This way, we can still talk to each other and it's…romantic if you will. That way, when we can finally see each other again, it will be as if we've been apart for centuries and our love will be as strong as the second it started. The burning desire to see you, to speak with you, will not go away and it will make seeing you again much more powerful.

I love you, please know that.

~Blaize

I put the note down on my bed. He was right, this would be romantic. So I took out a pen and a piece of paper to write my first of many notes to Blaize.


	23. Chapter 21: Hermit

Chapter 21  
Hermit

**Dear Blaize,**

**I like this idea, it is romantic. But where I come from, this would be considered cheesy. Ha-ha! But since we've followed my time's traditions for the most part, we'll right notes. But bare with me, I haven't done anything like this before. So I have a question to ask, one that could be harder to answer in person. So I ask you on paper.**

**Why did you break up with me so early in our relationship? I know it doesn't matter much anymore, but I've been curious ever since. We seemed so right and perfect and you broke it off. So now you have time to think about it, time to plan your response without me looking at you, waiting. **

**Now I know we can't see each other anytime during the day, so therefore, you can't walk with me to my locker. But your locker is right next to mine. So that's one flaw. The second flaw is art class. You and I sit next to each other, how can we **_**not**_** see each other? Is it really possible? **

**I love you too**

**~Andrea :)**

I folded the note and hid it under my computer. I crawled back into bed, taking down one of the picture frames that held a drawing he did. I looked at it carefully, memorizing ever touch of the pencil to the paper. His art is so beautiful. A quiet knock on my door caused me to jump.

I looked over to see Helen opening the door without my permission. She entered quickly and shut the door, rolling her eyes in the process. She sighed in relief when she saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"Them," she answered, motioning behind her with her thumb.

"What's going on?" I giggled slightly.

"They won't stop fighting!" she whispered.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked, sliding over so she had room to sit.

She hopped on the bed and leaned up against the back of my bed. "Everything," she sighed dramatically. "They keep arguing back and forth. Mom keeps saying that they were too harsh on you; dad keeps saying that they weren't harsh enough. I left before they could lecture me about it."

"Well this sucks." I folded my arms together.

"I tuned it out, what exactly did they nail you with?"

"I'm not allowed to see him. I'm giving you a ride to and from school and then I'm basically grounded."

"Dang,"

"Yeah,"

We both sighed. "So what'd you guys do that you were so late?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, nothing." I sighed, getting out of bed.

"What do you mean nothing? Who can stay out until two in the morning and not do anything?"

I walked over to my balcony doors. I opened them and went outside into the cool night air. She followed me out. "You guys didn't do anything?"

I shook my head as I looked at the moon.

"Why not?"

"Helen!" I snapped. "Relationships aren't all about the physical stuff! You suddenly think you're so educated about that stuff when you're not! I don't plan on doing anything like that anytime soon."

"Well I'm sorry but…I don't know." She sighed.

"What?"

"It's just that it seems like everyone's…you know? And my friends are telling me that if I don't I'm going to lose…" she took a deep breath. "David."

Suddenly it was clear to me why she always asked these things. "Helen is that what you think?"

She shrugged.

"You don't have to because someone else wants you to. Has he pressured you about it?"

She didn't answer.

"Helen, answer me. Has he pressured you about it?"

She shook her head. "No, but he's asked about it…wondering if i…"

"What'd you say?" I was beginning to worry now.

"No, I said no." she whispered.

"What'd he say?"

She shrugged. "Okay, but I have a feeling it's not the last time that he'll ask. It's just that I'm scared I'll lose him if I don't."

"Helen, look at me." I instructed, pulling her to look at me.

"You don't have to do that to keep your boyfriend. Trust me."

"Has Blaize asked you?" she asked.

"No, he hasn't."

"What would you say if he asked?"

"No,"

She nodded.

"What will you say when David asks again?"

"No," she answered.

I smiled. "Good."

There was a long pause. "So what did you guys do?" she asked.

"We swam, and then sat and talked."

"Well I'm going to go to bed." She stated. We left the balcony and entered my room.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," she smiled.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. I wondered how much time would pass before my parents would be up to watch me. It was extremely late, so I decided it was time to go to bed. It was already going on three and I was getting exhausted. I crawled into bed and put on my headphones, turning up the music just loud enough that I could still hear what was going on outside my room.

I shut the lights back off and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before footsteps started coming up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and rolled over, making sure that whoever was coming in wasn't going to see my face. I pulled the covers over my head; I wanted to avoid a lecture.

My door opened slowly, and by the sound of the steps, it was my mother. She walked around to the end of my bed and looked at me. Then she went over to my balcony and checked the doors. I'd locked them before I went to bed. She sighed and went back to the door. She opened it slowly to speak to someone, my father.

"They're locked." She whispered.

"I don't care, if he comes knocking on her door, she'll open it." He hissed.

I rolled my eyes again. Am I really that untrustworthy?

"Please, Thomas, just let it be." She begged.

"No," he hissed back.

My father came into the room, carrying something. He went over to my doors and started doing something to them. When I opened my eyes further to see what he was doing, I was shocked. My mouth dropped, he was putting a lock on my doors. A lock that could only be opened with a key, but the thing was, it could only be opened from the outside.

"There," he said when he was finished.

He left the room with his tools. My mother stood in the doorway, just staring at me. Eventually she left. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

I rolled over to face my window. The sun was shining through, revealing little specs of dust. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at the clock. It was already eleven-thirty. I got out of bed and tip-toed to my door. I opened it slowly, peeking out from the side. I didn't see anyone waiting so I opened it further and stepped out. I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs slowly. The TV was the only sound in the house. As I reached the end of the stairs, my sister came into sight. She was lying on the couch drinking a glass of soda.

I continued slowly down the stairs, not sure if my parents were waiting for me in the kitchen.

"You can stop creeping," she called.

The sound of her voice made me jump. "What?"

"They're not here. "She answered.

I wanted to leap down the stairs, but I was too exhausted. I flopped down on the chair. Helen looked over at me.

"You look terrible." She observed.

I nodded in my hands.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Where are they?"

"They left about an hour ago. They went into town."

"What for?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"So what's on TV?" I sighed.

"Not much."

Just as she said that, the doorbell rang. I looked over at the door and then back at Helen. She ignored it and turned her attention to the TV. I got up and went to the door. I opened it with little excitement. The last bit of hope that I had to see him was demolished when I woke up this morning and he wasn't there.

Ivan stood in the doorway, an annoyed expression was spread across his face. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey Andrea."

"Hey, Ivan…what are you doing here?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Blaize told me about your parents…and how he came up with this romantic idea," he put air quotes around romantic. "So he said that you'd probably have a letter or something for him."

"Oh! Yes I do, come in."

I ran upstairs and into my room. I looked around my room quickly, and then I remembered. I put the letter under my computer. I grabbed it and bounded down the stairs. "Here," I breathed.

"Um, okay." He turned for the door, stuffing the letter in his back pocket. "This is so lame." He complained.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him. I watched his car fly out of our driveway and onto the highway. I turned back to the living room. I flopped down on the couch next to Helen.

"Who was _that?_" her eyes were practically popping out of her head.

"Ugh, Ivan." Displeasure colored my voice.

"He's hot!" she squealed.

"Yeah, he's Blaize's brother and he's a jerk." I twisted my face in disgust.

She shrugged and looked back at the television. Suddenly our parents' car pulled in. "Awh man," I complained.

"I don't think they're going to talk to you." She offered.

"I hope not."

They walked through the door. My mother had a stack of folders, obviously for a case. My father had a smaller folder that was bulging with papers, obviously grading reports today. I sat on the couch quietly, pretending not to be there. I slouched further into the cushion, but started to pick myself up as they completely ignored me.

I allowed myself to peek over the top of the couch. They weren't looking, so I decided it was my cue to go upstairs. I tip-toed to the staircase. "Andrea," my father called.

Shoot. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Can you come in here?" my mother answered quickly.

"Yeah…" Oh great.

I walked into the kitchen to see what was up. My mom was at the table and my dad was standing behind her. "What's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was going to go so homework…" I motioned backward with my thumb.

"Okay," they answered.

I stood there and waited for another lecture. "Can I go?" I finally asked.

They nodded slowly. I backed out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. That was…bizarre….

I shrugged it off and ran upstairs. I closed my door and locked it. This sucks so badly. I know it was just last night…well I guess this morning, that I saw Blaize, but it's hard. I went to my computer and turned it on…or well _attempted _to turn it on. It wouldn't work. I pushed the button again…nothing. I looked at the little light on the front…it was flashing orange. I sighed, that means it's dead. I opened my drawer to grab my power cord.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned. The power cord was gone. Helen has the exact same lap top. She had to have taken it last night or something.

I opened my door and when across the hall to her room. I went to her desk to look. I went through each drawer. "What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned around. Helen stood in the doorway, nibbling on a stick of string cheese. "Do you have my power cord?"

Her eyes darted back and forth and then she squinted. "No…" her eyebrows pulled together.

"Are you sure?" I challenged.

"Positive, where'd you last put it?"

"My desk drawer."

She shrugged. "Well I didn't take it." We stared at each other for a few seconds. "Can you get out of my room now? I have to make a phone call." She asked, dangling a string of cheese over her mouth. She dropped it in and looked back at me. When I didn't move she widened her eyes and pointed to the door.

I left without an argument. Mom and dad, of course. They took my power cord. I threw my head back in annoyance. They didn't want me to get on the computer because they didn't want me to talk to him. I went over to my doors and tugged on them.

I looked closer at the lock; yep I was right last night. I went over to my window and pulled up. That was locked shut too. Come on! Why'd they have to do this? I felt totally trapped.

I grabbed my stack of books and sat down on the bed to do some homework. Fine, if they want me to live like a hermit, I will. I finished in no time, leaving me completely bored. I'll watch a movie. I went over to my DVDs and picked out one. Then I went to put it into the player….that wasn't there. They took my DVD player too? I was late, not murdering people! Fine, I'll just watch regular television. I grabbed the remote and sat on my bed. I pressed the on button….nothing.

You have _got_ to be kidding me. I got up and went to see what they did to that. This is ridiculous. Now they're destructing my things. They cut the cord to the television, leaving no way for me to watch it. I picked up a pillow and shoved my face into it. I screamed at the top of my lungs into it. Come _on_. I sat there waiting for something to do.

I snapped my fingers and got up. They don't have my cell phone! I hide that every night so that Helen won't go through it. I lifted my other pillow and grabbed the phone. I hit menu, message, create, sms and it brought me to the place I wanted.

Hey, I know that we're following your generation at the moment, but I can't take this. They've taken my power cord, cut the television cord, locked my balcony doors, gotten rid of my land line, and locked my windows. I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own home. :*( I love and miss you.

-Andrea

I hit send to, Blaize, and then finally hit send. I waited as it said that it was sending.

Message cannot be sent.

What? I resent it.

Message cannot be sent.

Okay? So I tried calling him. A voice answered, but it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry, but the cellular plan for this phone has been discontinued. Please contact your service provider for more details." A woman's voice instructed.

I through the phone at my wall and rolled over. That's it; I'm going to go crazy. I'm going to go ballistic and they don't even care. I went downstairs to get something to eat. I opened the fridge to look inside.

"So you took my power cord?" I asked aloud. "And you discontinued my cellular service, oh _and_ you took my DVD player…along with cut my television cord."

"I didn't do that, your father did." My mother answered, signing some sort of document.

"Well what if I need my power cord. What if I need to call you from school?" I complained.

She got up and went to the liquor cabinet. She took out her key and opened it up. My power cord was dangling from a hook. She grabbed it and handed it to me. "I told him he shouldn't take that from you, but he didn't want to listen to me. Don't tell him I gave this to you. If he asks what happened to it, I'll just tell him I hid it somewhere better."

I nodded.

"As for your phone service, give me one minute." She walked over to the phone in the kitchen. She dialed a number. "Hello...Yes I'd like to reactivate my phone….No….Yes….yes….555-4123….Thank you." She hung up.  
"There,"

"Done?" I asked.

"Mhm, now don't tell your dad I did that." She smiled.

"Thanks mom."

I went back upstairs and opened my door. I put my headphones on and started to listen to my music. It wasn't long before the music drowned out my thoughts and I started to fall asleep.

*Hello friends! Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated very often lately. School and homework starts to take control -.- oh well though. I plan on putting at least one chapter on every weekend. I'll probably add more if I have extra time. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	24. Chapter 22: Plans

Chapter 22  
Plans…

_I ran through the woods. It was that part of day when you know you only have limited time of daylight left. I could feel my lungs loosing the oxygen, but my feet didn't grow tired. My breathing picked up as I pounded my feet into the damp, squishy earth. Something's wrong…something's terribly wrong. What's wrong? I have no idea._

_All I know is that I have to keep running. But I don't know what I'm running from….or to. I had only one thing that was pushing me. A voice. There was a voice that was in my head…saying "come closer." I knew that voice was somewhere in this forest, and so…I run._

_The hours seemed to pass as I ran. Everything started to look the same and it wasn't long till I was alone. Alone in the dark…  
I stopped dead in my tracks. As I tried to see through the blackness…something snapped behind me. I whipped around and opened my mouth to scream…_

"Honey! Honey wake up!"

Someone started to shake me.

"Andrea! Wake up! Sweetheart! It's time to go to school!" it was my mother's voice that sounded frantic.

My eyes flew open to find her standing next to my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven-thirty." She answered.

"What? It's seven-thirty?" I screamed, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. I started the shower up and ran back out. I grabbed some random clothes from my closet and went back into the bathroom. "Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" I shouted as I hopped into the shower.

"Did you forget to set it?" She asked.

"NO! I set it! I know I did!" as soon as I was rinsed off, I jumped back out. I dressed quickly and threw my hair up into a sleek pony-tail, letting the curls flow down. I brushed my teeth and applied a small amount of makeup. I ran out of my bathroom and over to grab some shoes. I grabbed my books and headed down the stairs.

My mom was setting a plate of eggs down on the kitchen counter for me to eat. I sat down and began to eat the eggs. As soon as I was finished, I put the plate in the sink and grabbed my bag.

"Helen!" I screamed. I walked toward the door, but just as I did, a note flew under it. I looked around and picked it up. On the front it said:

Andrea

I walked out the door and got in the car. I looked at the time, it was only seven-forty. I still had a few minutes to read this. I opened up the note.

Andrea,

I know you believe that I have this incredible self-control. I wish I did. I came up with the note idea, and now I'm going to put an end to this.

I want you to meet me this morning on the back road that leads to the river. I'll see you soon.

Love

~Blaize

The car door flew open and slammed shut. "What's that?" Helen asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, stuffing the note into my pocket.

I sped out of the driveway and down the road, the opposite direction of the school.

"Uh…" Helen started, looking out the window. "What are you doing? This isn't the way to the school."

"Just relax, I have to do something." I hushed.

She rolled her eyes and sat back. As we drove, I found the road. I pulled off onto and drove straight. Helen sighed and thrummed her fingers on the side of the door. Then, there was what I was looking for. The love of my life was leaning against his fancy sports car. He had sunglasses on with a leather jacket. Under the jacket was a navy blue sweater. He had on a designer pair of jeans with black shoes. His sandy blond hair was in his usual "I just rolled out of bed and I look hot" way…the way that makes my hear skip a beat.

As I pulled closer, a smile took over his godly face. I stopped the car and turned to Helen. "Here's the plan," I started. "I think Ellyn is going to drive you to school. We'll swap cars. You stay in here, but I am picking you up at the end of the day."

"Okay," she nodded.

I jumped out of the car and ran into his open arms. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. "Ready for school?" he asked.

I groaned. "Do we have too?"

"Yes, you're parents are displeased with me enough. How do you think they'd feel if we both cut today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright."

Blaize turned around and nodded to someone in the car to get out. When she got out of the car though, I was so confused. Why was she here?

Taylor stepped out of the car and walked angrily to mine. I looked at Blaize with confusion. "I told her to." He whispered.

Taylor got into my car and slammed the door with such force that a crack formed in the window. "Taylor!" Blaize roared.

She ignored him and started the car. "Taylor wait!" he roared, running to the car. He stopped her from moving and motioned for her to get out. "You're going to take this to the repair shop and you are going to have it fixed!"

She rolled her eyes and got back in the car. Blaize walked over to me and put is arm around me. "She's not going to fix it. She'll bring it to Nathanial." He sighed.

He led me to my door and opened it. I got in and watched him walk to his side. As he got in, he eyed Taylor, who was still sitting across from us. She turned around and drove away. "Sorry about that." He murmured.

"It's okay," I whispered back.

I turned and looked at him. He looked deep into my eyes and then reached over with his hand, moving a strand of hair away. We both leaned in to kiss. His lips touched to mine, but pulled away right away.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just not safe right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I haven't hunted in a while."

"Oh, Okay," I shrugged.

"Sorry,"

"For what?" i asked.

He shrugged and started the car. "For not being human."

"That's not your fault," I reminded.

"Well then I'm sorry that you don't have a normal boyfriend. One that pays attention to time, one that is well liked by your parents, one that doesn't resist the urge to murder you."

"Yeah, cause that's what I need." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me, confused.

"In case you haven't noticed. I'm not exactly normal!" I laughed.

"You're more normal than me." He sighed, driving forward.

"I beg to differ," I remarked.

"I suck blood." He said flatly.

"I'm in love with a vampire." I challenged.

He looked at me with a serious face. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. He turned to the road now. "Touché," he sighed.

I looked at again and he looked at me. Suddenly we burst out in laughter. When the laughter finally slowed, he shook his head.

"God we're such a messed up couple, we're going to need counseling."

"I don't think they offer human-vampire counseling." I laughed.

We were silent from that point on.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I managed to dodge my father in the hallway every passing time. Even though we'd been seeing each other for over a month, people still wanted to talk about and look at us.

"You know mom and dad are going to kill you if they find out you went against their orders." Helen warned, munching on a ho-ho.

"This is exactly the reason they aren't going to find out." I eyed her up.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell." She sighed.

We pulled into our driveway and got out of the car. I had no homework tonight, which was going to mean a boring evening. We got into the house and immediately went to our rooms. I turned on my music. I found my iPod in my parent's bathroom. They had it hiding under a towel on the floor. I always figured that if they weren't smart enough to hide my stuff well, it was their problem.

I flipped through songs and eventually made myself a playlist. I sat down to read and enjoy my version of quiet. Eventually I finished the rest of my book and needed something else to do. I went over to my cabinet and pulled out my easel. I grabbed some paper and a pencil. I pulled up my chair and sat in the sunlight. I knew what I was going to draw.

Three hours later I had my finished picture, a three times listened to play list, and a right arm that was completely black from the pencil. I hopped down from my chair and proceeded into the bathroom to wash off my arm and hands. I scrubbed until my arms were red, but you could still see the faintest bit of gray. I dried off and went downstairs to grab a frame.

A few months ago, I decided to stalk up on frames. The store was having a ten for the price of five sale. I grabbed the right size and ran back upstairs. Helen was in my room holding the picture.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"What? I'm just looking at it." She snapped. "You're really good," she whispered.

"Thanks, now can I have that back?" I asked, taking the sketch book. I went over to my desk and grabbed a ruler. I drew a line down the side and cut away until the picture was separated from the book. I took the picture frame and placed the drawing in it. If they weren't going to allow him here, then he was going to be in my room in some form.

I placed the picture of Blaize on the wall. It was placed slightly above the one he drew of me. Then I realized how perfect they looked together. He had drawn me so that my eyes were looking up. I'd drawn him so that his eyes were looking down. I smiled at my work and remembered that first day of school.

"Cranky much?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's just that when it comes to my drawings…I'm protective."

"Well mom and dad called earlier. I came in here to tell you, but you were very consumed in your work. They're both working late tonight and told me to just order pizza."

"Okay, did you?"

"No, I couldn't find the number of the pizza place."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright." She sauntered out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I went downstairs and dialed the number. "Can I get one large supreme pizza?"

I gave them my address and hung up. Helen was sitting on the couch watching television. I sat down next to her.

When our pizza came, we both ate and talked about boys. I was getting tired so I retired to my room for the night. I made a mini prayer to god, hoping that Blaize was in my room. I was disappointed once again.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I listened to my music again and waited to fall asleep. I was just drifting into my unconsciousness when I heard something. My eyes flew open to find a figure in the corner of my room. I gasped, but before I could scream, a hand was over my mouth.

*Alright, some of you have asked if I have any other stories that aren't twilight related. I actually have one that I've been working on for a while that I keep forgetting to write in. Basically I had a dream about this and it won't leave my head. So I thought, hey, Stephanie Meyer had a dream and made millions. Why can't i? ha-ha! So here's a very short part of it. It's not edited or anything so please ignore typos and such *

The Line

September 1, 2014, the day the earth turned into everyone's personal hell.

It's August 14, 2014. I'm on my way home from college. My family lives in Seattle Washington, one of the rainiest cities in the country. The silence makes me uncomfortable, so I turn on the radio. I flip through the news stations, looking for something decent to listen to.

"It's nearly two years since—" a voice came over. I accidently flipped past it. I turned back to that station to hear what he said. "That's right, it's nearly _two _years since the world was supposed to come to an end."

I rolled my eyes. People were _still _on that subject? On December 21, 2012, the world was supposed to come to an end. In the weeks leading up to that date, there were rash suicides. People were jumping off buildings, starving to death, overdosing. All of this happened because they only _thought _that the world would end. They didn't have any real proof. The only thing they had to confirm suspicions was Nostradamus's predictions and that the myan calendar ended on that day. We didn't have any true, substancial proof that the world would end.  
And now all those lives are gone, never to come back.

"Some people are still skeptical, they think that there is still something to come." The man continued.

"You know what I call them, John?" another voice asked.

"What do you call them, Steve?" the other man asked.

"I call them crazy people. These are the people who have no life and spend their time sitting around, waiting for something tragic to happen." He laughed.

I didn't believe in the world ending situation. I _do _however believe in the idea that we still have something coming for us. I don't know what it is, but we deserve something, something crucial. We haven't been caring about our earth like we should. Efforts to recycle have gone up, but not as much as they should.

I turned off the station. I didn't want to think about the morbidity of the earth ending. If was to end today, I didn't want to think about it. I kept driving through the sunny day, finally feeling joyous as I approached my hometown. I'd been driving for two days now, two days that felt like forever. I haven't seen my family in almost a year. I'd always found a different excuse not to come home. Truth is, I felt most at home when I was in my dorm. I'm studying art in New York. IT was a battle to get my parents to allow me to go to college so far away. I eventually won the battle and the second I left that door, I never turned back. I got letters and e-mails, wishing for me to come home. I told them that I would return home when I was ready. I also used the excuse that I had too much homework.

I approached the city now, seeing the buildings and the Seattle Space Needle. I smiled and sighed in relief. I missed home terribly, but I knew that the more I visited, the harder it would be to leave again. So I stayed away for long as possible. But tomorrow is my birthday and I cannot spend it alone. I have friends in college, but none like the ones I have at home.

I wound through the busy city streets, getting caught in traffic. There were people buzzing around frantically, but in a different way. Then I passed a long mall with signs on doors. One door had a sign saying it was a palm reader. It was getting awfully muggy in the car, even with the air on. I rolled the windows down as I waited for the traffic to ease. I was stopped on the street, right next to the palm reader. I could faintly see a woman in there, having her palm read. People were becoming more and more supersticious. I remember a few years back, that woman was going out of business. Now that the world didn't end, people are more curious about things. She must be doing well, seeing as she's still in business.

I looked ahead of me to see if there was anychance of a break in the traffic. It was a full-blown traffic jam. There was no way I was getting out soon, so I pulled over to the side and parked my car. I decided it would be funny to have my palm read. I got out of my car, locking it in the process. As approached the store, I could see the woman who was having her palm read. She was a pretty brunette with hair down to her waist. Her shoulders were shaking, almost as if she was crying. The palm reader had her eyes closed as she spoke.

I slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the woman and the reader. The woman was crying, histarically actually. She was shaking her head at the palm reader.

"No, you're lying!" she wailed.

"It will be very brutal, lots of blood will be shed." The reader said, her eyes still closed.

"No!" the woman cried again. Her voice was scared and worried. "When?" she asked when she finally calmed.

"Eighteen days." The palm reader answered.

"NO! You're lying!" the woman screamed again. She got up and ran out of the door.

The reader opened her eyes and looked at me in a sinical way. "Would you like your palm read as well?" she asked.

I shook my head and walked out of the store. Something was up with that lady, I didn't know what it was but I didn't want to involve myself. I went back over to my car and got in. That was…strange. What did she mean by eighteen days? I sat there for a moment, trying to shake the image of the terrified girl. But my curiosity was getting the better of me and I had to have my palm read. I stepped back out of my car and headed toward the palm reader's shop. I opened the door, causing a bell to chime.

The reader was not in her seat. I walked through a small isle, looking at all the trinkets. On one of the shelves, there was a box of fortune cards. I leaned in to examine them closer.

"Can I help you?" a old, tired voice asked.

I jumped and whiped around. "Um, I'd like my palm read…" I whispered.

"You don't sound so sure." She observed. She was short with a scarf wrapped around her head. The wrinkles on her face were causing her to look sinister.

"I'm sure…" I said quietly.

"Very well then, right this way." She gestured to the desk.

I followed her.


	25. Chapter 23: missing you

Chapter 23  
Missing you

"Shhh! Shhh!" a voice hissed.

I it was pitch black in my room, making it impossible to see who the intruder was. I shook and fought against the hand when suddenly, my bedside lamp flashed on.

Blaize stood beside my bed, his face horrified. His pale face was twisted with fright and his golden eyes were widened to the point where I thought they'd fall out of their sockets. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth. I clutched my chest and tried to calm my breathing. His face slowly relaxed as mine did. I jumped up off my bed and stood up. I stared at his face for a long while and then the anger caught up with me. I threw a punch at his perfectly sculpted chest.

As it made contact with him, there was nothing but excruciating pain. I ignored it though and fought back the tears. I waited for his face to turn into pain. But it didn't, he just stood there...having a confused look his face.

"Oh…sorry. Was that supposed to hurt?" he said, fighting a smile.

"You're such a jerk." I hissed. I stormed over to my bathroom. I couldn't imagine that my breath was the best, so I brushed my teeth.

"What are you doing?" a voice whispered at the door.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry? I wanted to see you? I can leave if you—"

I quickly opened the door. "No," I whispered.

I turned on my other lamp, lighting up enough of the room to be able to see him without squinting. He walked over to my bed and sat down. We were silent, just two people in the room together. I glanced over at my iPod and its doc. He looked over at me and then stood up. He slowly picked up the small device and turned it on. The screen brightened to life and he began to tap something onto the touch screen. He quickly guessed the password.

I stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He thumbed through the lists and began to examine something. He then looked up at me. "You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" he smiled lightly.

I rubbed the top of my scalp self-consciously. I didn't know if he liked that idea or not. "I-I guess…" I stammered. I wondered what he was getting that from.

"It's just that…Your top twenty-five most played is full of love songs…In fact…I think its all love songs." He mused. Then he selected something. "This isn't exactly my favorite, but I think I could learn to love it…" he smiled, placing the iPod back on the doc. The song that I've listened to so many times before came on; with you by Jonah Johnson. He glided over to me and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he whispered, taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

I giggled and nodded. He pulled me to the middle of my bedroom and pulled me close. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held my hand in his. We moved in slow circles as we stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. I reached up and placed a small kiss on his lips. The last few minutes were silent as we swayed back and forth. "Tell me why this is your favorite song?" he pleaded.

"How'd you know it's my favorite?" I giggled.

"Well…judging by the amount of times you listen to it, I have a pretty fair guess."

I looked up and stared directly in his eyes. "Because it reminds me of you."

He smiled slowly and hugged me closer. "I used to hate that song." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause…I didn't have anyone to compare it to." I sighed. I felt him hug me even tighter and kiss the top of my head. "How'd you get in here?" I questioned.

The song ended and we parted. He walked over to the balcony doors. He pulled something out of his pocket and started working with the lock. Suddenly he pushed the doors open, allowing a cold wind to rush through my room. He turned around and smiled, holding up a key.

"How'd you…" I walked over t him and took the key.

"There are _eight hours _that the Geneas are not in their house." He whispered. "I snuck in and grabbed the key, ran to the hardware store, made a copy, came back, put the key in its original place, and left."

"When did you do this?" my happiness growing.

"This afternoon." He shrugged, examining the key.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I pushed.

He looked at me, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Let's go! I want to go!" I practically yelled.

"We can't!" he whispered.

"Why not?" I protested.

"Well first of all, it's nearly midnight. Second, you're parents come in every hour to check on you."

"They do not!" I argued.

He looked at his watch. "They do, and they're due in five…four…three—"

Suddenly I was in my bed, alone. The lights were off, but footsteps were coming up the stairs. I quickly pulled the covers over myself. My door slowly creaked open, casting the shadow of my mother. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. And with that, the door closed and the hall light went off. I listened as the footsteps padded down the stairs.

When the steps stopped, I flicked my light back on. "Blaize?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Blaize?" I whispered again.

Then a note appeared on my lap. I looked around for the sender, but he wasn't there. I sighed and picked up the folded paper.

Andrea,

You do realize that you're still in trouble? Of course you don't. You're impulsive, crazy, careless, beautiful, smart, talented, amazing, wonderful, incredible, unbelievable and I love you more than you could ever know. But please, just let your parents adjust to the fact that I'm _not _going away any time soon. Or…as far as i can tell, I'm never going away. I plan on being with you for…

Well a long time. Ha-ha. As for tonight, well…I'll be seeing you in your dreams I hope. If I could dream, I'd meet you there, but we both know that's impossible.

I love you

~Blaize

I folded the paper back up and placed it under my pillow. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"I love you," a voice whispered in my ear. I smiled, knowing who it was.

That night was the last time I've seen him. I assume he's gone on a hunting trip with his family.

"Uh..Mom," I started. We were on our way home from school and I'd just gotten two hundreds on a test. She was definitely in a good mood.

"Yeah, Hun?" she answered, turning into a coffee shop.

"Well…my birthday is coming up."

"It is…" she agreed, looking over the menu. "Do you want anything?"

"No…thanks." I whispered. I let her order and then after she'd had her coffee, I brought it up again. "Well I was thinking…"

"Uh-oh…."

"Well I think I've been pretty good about this whole grounding thing…I was wondering if maybe you'd consider lifting it."

She looked at me. "Andrea," she warned. "We decided three weeks."

"I know you did, and I know it's only been two, but…"

"But nothing,"

"Mom! Come on! Can't I have a party? I'm turning seventeen for crying out loud!"

"Okay…let's say that your father and I…say yes to this. Who are you going to invite?"

"Kids from school…" I shrugged.

"Oh you mean your drunken school friends?" she asked sarcastically. "No. Absolutely not. I'm not allowing that crowd into our house."

"Fine, just Blaize's family then." I settled.

She sighed. "Fine. You can invite some school friends." She paused. "But, there are conditions."

"Alright,"

"No alcohol. And we will be there supervising."

"Fine,"

"Deal, so when will this party be? What will it be?"

"Well I was thinking of a bonfire?"

"That'd be fine…"

I smiled to myself. We pulled into our driveway and got out of the car. I ran into the house and went automatically upstairs. Over the past few days, I've gotten my computer cord back and the land-line was placed in my room again. I picked up the phone and dialed Blaize's number.

It's been nearly two weeks, and I haven't heard a word from him or his family.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, is Blaize there?" I asked.

"Andrea, don't you ever get tired of him?" It was obviously Ivan.

I rolled my eyes. "Ivan, give the phone to Blaize."

"Ivan! Stop being a jerk and tell her." A hysteric voice screamed.

My heart began to pound harder in my chest. "What's going on?"

There was complete silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"Give me the phone." Someone ordered.

"No," Ivan argued.

"Hello? Andrea?" Another voice answered. "It's Lawrence."

"Hi, Lawrence, what's going on?" I had a gut feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"It's Blaize…"

"What happened to him?" I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"We don't know where he is." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He left a little over a week ago and hasn't come home. It was in the middle of the night. He's not with you by chance is he?"

"No...He's not….Can't you see the future? Don't you see where he is?"

"No, all I can see is fog."

"I'm lost…"

"See, when Blaize is in a weather condition that is full of fog, I can't see anything. For a human, it'd be basically like driving at night with no headlights or any form of light."

"Oh."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" he was beginning to get worried.

I thought for a moment. "Well, maybe. I'll go look."

"Thank you Andrea."

We both hung up and I ran out of my room and down the stairs. "Mom, can I take the car?"

"Uhm…sure? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No, it's fine…I just need to drive."

"Alright then…" she sounded suspicious.

I grabbed the keys and flew out the door. I hopped in the Camaro and sped out of the driveway. As I drove down the road, my tears were beginning to roll down my cheeks. I had a good idea of where he was, but I was still worried. When I finally turned down that familiar dirt road, I began to drive faster. The trail began to come into view and I slowed.

I stopped the car abruptly and got out. It was a hot sunny day and I was wearing a skirt, flip-flops, and a short sleeved shirt. It wasn't exactly hike-worthy clothing, but I didn't care right now. I started down the narrow trail and in an instant the sunlight was taken away from me.

I walked swiftly through the dense forest, tripping every once and a while on the root of a tree, or just merely tripping because I was walking too fast. But as the trail faded, it was becoming impossible to see. The fog was so heavy that I couldn't even see the hand in front of my face.

"Blaize?" I called out in desperation.

There was no answer.

I trudged on into the Smokey fog, waiting for it to clear. Suddenly there was a bright light off in the distance. I smiled in relief, knowing that the fog was going to clear soon. I ran toward the light now. I couldn't believe how scary the fog was and I was more than ready to just get out of it. As I ran, I was careful to pick up my feet, making sure that I wouldn't fall. The fog broke in an instant and I was in the grass by the river.

I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. I huffed from the run. Then I stood up and looked around. It amazed me how much the place changed since I was last here. It was barely two weeks and the leaves had already changed to magnificent colors of red, orange, brown, and yellow. Now the grass was beginning to die and leaves were falling to the ground. The river was still beautiful as colorful leaves flowed through it.

I took a step toward it so that I could get across it. I stepped onto the first stone and waited to catch my balance. Then I took a step to the second stone, completely paying no attention to the fact that there was water on it. I slipped and fell into the icy river.

"Shoot!" I hissed.

"Andrea?" someone called out.

I looked up to the tree house. Blaize was poking his head out of one of the windows in the house. The sun glittered off his magnificent face. In a flash he was in the water next to me, lifting me up.

He ran us to the tree house. "What are you doing here?" he asked, setting me onto the warm wooden floor.

"Looking for you." I replied. I looked down at my wet skirt. "You really need to build a bridge there."

"Why?"

"So this," I motioned to my skirt. "Won't happen!"

"I like it when this happens." He smiled.

I looked at him in astonishment.

"I like it because," he paused, grabbing a towel from a cupboard and wrapping it around me as he picked me up into his arms. "I like to take care of you like this. It makes me feel like I'm good for something."

I shook my head as I rested it on his shoulder. He proceeded to the couch and sat down. I rested my legs across his and leaned against the back of the couch.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"What's up? Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

He shrugged.

"Blaize, you've been gone for nearly two weeks!"

He rubbed his face and got up. "I know, I know." He walked to the window and stood in front of it.

I got up and stood behind him. "What's going on with you?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. "I've been thinking…and…well…"

I stared at him. His face was twisted in pain…the kind of pain I saw when he broke up with me the first time. "No…" I whispered.

His eyebrows pulled together and he held his arms out with his palms up. "What? You don't want a seventeenth birthday party?"

My mouth dropped.

He burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"That's not funny." My eyes filled with tears.

I turned around and stormed to the door. I climbed down the ladder and hopped onto the ground. I ran toward the river and stepped onto the first stone. I stepped onto the second stone and fell again.

"Damn it!" I shrieked.

Blaize walked into the river. "Let me help you." He sighed.

"No, I'm fine." I snapped. I tried to stand up and was unsuccessful. I fell right back down. "Ughhhh!" I screeched, slamming my fists down on the water.

There was quiet laughter behind me. I whipped my head around to see Blaize covering his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. "Are you seriously laughing at me?"

He moved his hand and shook his head. "No, not at all." He said with a straight face.

He lost his cool and so did i. We both cracked up and threw our heads back in laughter. When the laughs died down, he reached out with his hand. "Here,"

"You know, for a two-hundred-some year old man, you're _extremely _immature." I took it and stood up. We went to the other side of the river and started for the trail, hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 24: Grounded

Chapter 24

Missing you…

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Painting, drawing, sketching…writing."

"Writing?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You mean, like books?"

"Uh…no. Songs."

"You write music too?"

"I do," he nodded.

"What are you working on at the moment?"

"It's nothing. So are you going to have a seventeenth birthday party?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Well that's actually that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. My mom lifted my grounding and she's going to let me have a birthday party."

His eyes widened and a smile widened across his magnificent face. "Really? She really is?"

I nodded. "So I was thinking a bonfire?"

He shook his head. "I can't deal with another one of those."

"No alcohol included." I prompted.

He thought about it for a moment. Then he held up his index finger. "Fine, under one condition."

"What's the condition?" I giggled at how serious he was.

"No inviting Kyle."

"Blaize…he's fine when he's sober. Trust me. That night was just a huge mistake and I think it's time to forgive and forget."

He sighed. "Alright, but can we have it at my place?"

I made a face. "I don't think my mom's going to go for that…."

"Well of course she and your father can come! Goodness, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

I laughed and leaned into him.

"Alright, let's say that we do have it at your house…why?"

"I feel safer there. I know the area better and I'm pretty sure we don't have alcohol in our house."

I thought about that. Well he was right about that. My parents don't usually drink except for the occasional wine on special occasions and beer when a football game is on. But I knew that there was alcohol in our refrigerator and I didn't want to take the chance of anything getting out of hand.

"Okay, let's go ask my parents…I guess."

He kissed my cheek and picked me up. He cradled me against his chest as we ran through the forest. Before I knew it, I was being placed in the car and my seatbelt was fastened securely. He went around and got into his side of the car.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" I laughed. "I really don't know what I want."

"Well I need ideas. When I get home and tell my family that your birthday is coming up and that we're having the party there, they're going to want to buy you presents."

"They don't need to."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm going to get you something. If you don't like it then tough, because you wouldn't tell me what you _really _wanted."

I giggled. We pulled into my driveway. He got out of the car and helped me out. "Wait…" I hissed.

"What?"

"My mom doesn't know that I was picking you up…I should go in first."

"Don't worry. I'm bullet proof." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. He held my hand as we walked to the door. I opened it up and stepped inside. "Mom?" I called.

"In here Andrea." She called back.

I led Blaize through the room and into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table, reading a book. She looked up with a cold stare.

"Hey mom." I sighed, going to the fridge. "Do you want anything?" I offered Blaize.

"No thank you," he smiled, understanding my joke. He then turned to my mother and gave her a warm smiled. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Genea'."

She smiled back. How could she resist Blaize? "Good afternoon, Blaize. IT's nice to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine." He smiled, taking a seat across from her at the table. "So I hear there is a birthday coming up." He chuckled.

"There is. Andrea must have told you?"

"She did. She also said that you lifted her grounding."

"Yes, I did."

"Well I'd like to thank you. And I would also like to apologize. I never formally apologized."

"What are you apologizing for Blaize?" my mother asked.

"I'm apologizing for keeping Andrea out so late. It was completely my fault and I've felt awful about it ever since."

"Well thank you for apologizing." She smiled lightly.

"I'll be right back." I interrupted. I walked out of the room and pretended to go upstairs, but I really wanted to listen to what was going to be said.

"I'd also like to say that your daughter is very safe with me." Blaize added.

There was a long pause. "Blaize," she sighed. "Do you love my daughter?"

"I do, very much."

"Good. You know I have a fourteen-year-old that looks up to her and also seems to look at you as the perfect boyfriend. If you do anything to hurt my Andrea…" she trailed off.

There was slight movement and when I peeked, Blaize had taken her hand.

"Mrs. Genea', I am very much so in love with your daughter. I would do anything for her and yes I know we are young, but I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her. You have my word."

There was another long pause. "Thank you, Blaize." She whispered.

I took that as my cue to walk back in. I sauntered back into the kitchen. As I sat down at the table, I sensed a new warmth in the air. "So mom, I told Blaize about having a birthday party." I smiled.

"Oh did you?"

"I did, and you know what he suggested?"

"What?"

"He suggested that we have the party at his house."

"Oh I don't know—"

"Before you say know, he has a point." I interrupted.

She looked at him.

"Well you have neighbors, I don't. We all can yell and have a good time without disturbing anyone."As he finished talking, his phone rang, playing fur Elise. "I'm sorry, it's my sister."

I nodded. He excused himself from the table and walked swiftly into the living room. My mother and I were silent as he took his call. A few short moments later, he hung up and returned to the kitchen. "Ellyn suggests a costume party. After all, your birthday is on Halloween if I am not mistaken." He smiled.

My mother brightened. "That's a brilliant idea!" she gushed. "Oh and Aunt Laurie works at the lodge, she can rent it to us real cheap!"

"I don't know…" There was a knock on the door.

I stood up to get the door. I opened it to find Ellyn and Clarice standing there. "HI!" Ellyn shouted.

"What are you…"

"Shhh!" Clarice hissed.

"We're planning your party with your mom!"

They shuffled past me ever so gracefully. I closed the door and followed them into the kitchen.

"Okay," Ellyn started, unrolling a sheet of paper onto the table. "I was hoping that you'd unground Andrea before her birthday. I love planning birthday parties and I thought we could—"

"Guys!" I shouted.

They looked up at me.

"I don't want a huge party or anything…"

They stared at me for a moment.

"I thought we could hang these here and this could be—"

"Oh that looks really cool!" my mother exclaimed.

"Right? Okay so maybe this could be put here, what about her costume? She's going to need a fantastic costume."

"I'll make her one!" Clarice offered up."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Blaize sauntered over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the side of my head and whispered into my ear. "Don't worry, Ellyn never has much motivation to finish a project…"

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"No, but I thought you'd find that comforting. She's OCD when it comes to projects."

"Joy…."

He chuckled and held me closer as we walked over to the table.


	27. Chapter 25:party Plans

Chapter 24  
Plans…Plans…

"Finally," I sighed, closing the door.

I turned around to see Blaize. He smiled as he took me into his arms. "IT won't be that bad." He whispered into my hair.

"That's what you think. My mom is very anal about parties."

"Well then she and my sister will make a good team. This party will knock the socks off of our school."

"Speaking of school, which students are we inviting?"

"Whoever you want." He shrugged.

There was a loud beep from the driveway. We both looked at the door. "That's my ride," he whispered. "I better go."

"Fine," I sighed. He kissed my cheek and headed for the door.

I watched their car pull away. "You know, we're going to need to tell your father…" a voice behind me whispered.

I turned around and hugged my mother. "I know, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry, he'll come around." She led me to the kitchen. "You must be hungry."

I'd been so caught up in the party planning that I hadn't really thought about my grumbling stomach. I nodded and sat at the island.

"What do you want?" she asked, going into the fridge.

"I don't care; I'd be fine with a microwave dinner." I shrugged.

She pulled out a barbecue chicken dinner and put it in the microwave. "So, about this party," she started, punching in numbers. "Who are you inviting?"

I hadn't really thought about this. We'd decided that we would have the party at Blaize's family's house. We also decided on food and drinks. Clarice was getting a dj and Ellyn was making decorations. Nathaniel and Taylor weren't really interested in helping at all. Lawrence would be helping Ellyn and Ivan would be helping Clarice. That left Blaize. He would be helping me make invitations.

"Well I think I'm going over to Blaize's tomorrow to make invitations and stuff…"

"Who's getting invitations…I need to know."

"Pretty much the whole school I think…"

"Alright…"My father's car roared into the driveway.

"Here we go…" I whispered.

She laughed and went to the door. My father walked in and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Andrea," he smiled.

"H-hi." I stuttered.

He worked late today after school, helping some students with some video editing. He set down his bag and wandered into the kitchen. "So what's this?"

I looked at my mom. She covered her mouth, her eyes were wide. "What?" I mouthed.

We walked into the kitchen….Then I realized the problem.

We left the plans for the party sitting on the table. "Uhm, honey…that's for Andrea's party…." She said quickly as she rolled up the paper.

"She's grounded." He snapped.

"Technically she won't be when this party happens." She offered.

"Well when is this party?" he asked.

"Next weekend." She answered quickly.

"Go to your room Andrea, we need to talk about this." My father ordered.

I nodded and started for the stairs. I picked up my bag on the way and bounded up. I hurried into my room and closed the door. Over the course of the day, my mother must have found me trustworthy enough to have my doors unlocked. I stepped out into the fresh air, taking my sketchbook with me. I looked over at the big oak tree that stood next to it. It was a pretty far fall, but I decided to risk it. I leaned over and placed one hand on the branch and then put the other hand on another one. I pulled myself up and clung to one of the branches. As I adjusted, I set my sketchbook on another branch. I climbed up higher and higher until I was high enough to reach the roof of my house. I threw the book and bag of pencils up on top. I waited for any signal that someone heard that.

I didn't hear anything, so I continued. I climbed to the last branch that linked to the house. I slowly walked across until I stepped onto the roof. I walked slowly onto it until I was to the flat area. I rolled over onto my stomach and opened the book. I took out a pencil and began to sketch the tree-tops. As I did so, I began to assess how my life has been going. I thought mostly about Blaize and how…if I never met him, I wouldn't have had the guts to climb a tree and draw on the roof of my house.

"What? Is your house so intense that you have to be on top of it?" a voice behind me asked.

I whipped my head around to see who was speaking to me. Ellyn was perched on top of a branch. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Ellyn! Hey! Did you forget something? You left like twenty minutes ago…"

"Nope, am I not allowed to spend time with my brother's girlfriend?"

I laughed. She stepped off the branch and onto the house. As she did so, she unveiled her skin from the shade, causing millions of little diamonds to refract off of her. She walked over and sat down next to me. "Whatcha drawing?"

I shrugged. "Nothin', it's not very good."

"Let me see." She demanded.

Before I could protest, she was already taking the pad from my hands. She scoffed at it and slammed the book back onto the roof.

"Wow, thanks!" I laughed.

"It's amazing. That's why I did that."

I was silent.

"You think you're such a terrible artist and you're actually amazing, Andrea."

I still didn't say anything.

She rolled her eyes. "I've seen your drawings and they're excellent."

"Well…thanks."

We sat back and enjoyed the sunlight. "So are you and Blaize going to dress as a famous couple for the party?" she questioned.

"I don't know…haven't really thought about it."

"You should be Cinderella and Prince Charming."

I giggled. "That sounds cool. But I don't have any Cinderella dress-like things."

"Duh, Clarice is going to make it."

"Well I doubt I'll be Cinderella, but if you can find me a Cinderella dress that isnt corny, I'll be Cinderella."

"Done,"

"So does…Blaize…ever you know…talk about me?"

She gave me a look. "He. Never. Stops."

I didn't know what to say.

"Well I don't mind it. And I don't think Clarice and Annabel mind either. It's just Ivan and Lawrence that pretend to hurl." We laughed together. "And then there's…Nathaniel."

I hung my head. "He's still pretty…well…"

"Yeah..He is, but he'll come around."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Well I feel like I'm turning your family against each other."

"Andrea!" she scolded. "Don't you _dare _feel like that. We've all come in…package deals if you will. Blaize on the other hand has been completely alone his entire life. We've been with him for over a hundred years and you have no idea how it was to look into his eyes and see that emptiness. The second he had that first dream about you…" she shook her head. "It was like there was finally hope in his life."

I blushed.

"And between you and me…" she said quietly. "You're his _first _girlfriend…actually you're his first kiss too."

"Really?" I couldn't imagine Blaize not having girls fawn over him all the time. He's so charming that I just figured that I was just another girl that was in love with him.

"Yup, first kiss…first date…first girlfriend…first love." She smiled. "And hopefully the last." She nudge my arm playfully.

It was silent for a while.

"You think he'll change me?"

She turned and looked at me. "Don't even _think _about asking him for that."

"Why not? I want to be with him forever and if that's the only way I can then that's how I'm going to do it."

"That's not the only way."

"Yes it is,"

"Believe me Andrea; I think it'd be great to have to as a true sister in that way, and so does everyone else. We've tried to convince Blaize of the same but he won't hear of it. He's completely reserved to the fact that as soon as you…well anyway, he's dead set that he will be _right _behind you. The second your heart stops…his will too." She paused. "No pun intended."

"Okay so when I'm an ugly old grandma what am I supposed to tell people? 'No, he's not my grandson, he's my husband!'" I faked a granny voice and pretended that I was holding a cane.

She laughed. "So you do want to marry him?"

"Well yeah," I answered, hugging my knees. "Eventually. I mean I'm only sixteen…I figured we'd wait a while."

"And that's what you should do about asking him to change you."

"What?"

"Wait. Just wait." She smiled, getting up.

"Well maybe I don't want to." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well unless you have some venom stored somewhere, I suggest that's what you do."she said sarcastically.

I stood up. "I think I do have some venom." I mused, looking at her.

"Nope, I'm not doing your dirty work." She leaped off the roof.

I rolled my eyes and stood there.

"Andrea, dinner!" my mother called.

I sighed and picked up my tools and dropped them onto my balcony.


	28. note to readers :

Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to update. I recently had to start a new story, I can't really explain it, but I just had to. So I uploaded it to . It's called The Summer and you can find it by searching Andrea genea'. I'll update both asap but for now enjoy whats out there :D


	29. heyyyy

Hey guys!

I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story lately. I've been really busy lately with school and homework and such. I promise I'll update as soon as possible. But for the meantime I've started a new story that has been my new obsession. But if you have any ideas on what could happen in my story about andrea, then let me know.

As for my other story, I updated a while ago saying that it was posted. Unfortunately I haven't gotten any readers and only nine hits. So I'm getting worried that it isnt any good. I'd really appreciate some reviews on it. If you feel like reading it, then it's on .com. You can search andrea genea on there and it should come up. It's called "The Summer"

It's totally my own. If you like romance, then I think you'd like this. It's also got some drama and suspense. There aren't vampires in it, but it is mysterious.

Once again, I'd like to thank you guys for reading my stories. You have no idea how much it means to have someone compare something I've written to someone like Stephany Meyer. I'll update asap, but please read "The Summer" for now.


End file.
